Faraón
by Ckonny Nickole
Summary: El Faraón del imperio más grande de Egipto. Naruto luego de las penurias encontró la tierra prometida luego de atravesar el desierto. NaruSasu. Portada by NSYORU
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Sé que no ha pasado tanto tiempo y que debería dedicarme a terminar I'm Closet que subí hace unos días en lugar de otro fic pero, ¿Cual es la diferencia de este fic con el otro? Es que este si está bastante avanzado y es más probable que lo actualice hasta que lo termine. Consideren esto como una disculpa por no saber como continuar Im Closer :v El cual resubiré hecho One Shot**_

 _ **Ahora este fic surgió de la temática que me propuso NSYORU y planeamos un poco hasta que porfin pude redactar de qué se iba a tratar todo el fic y me puse a trabajar en ello. Como a Yoru le encantó y me va a hacer muchas ilustraciones sobre el fic, espero que les guste y no se extrañen de ver ilustraciones entremedio del fic aveces! Espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto! (pondré otra nota abajito)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Faraón.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

—Entonces, ¿Enserio viviré aquí? —Había cuestionado, apenas puso un pie en el gran palacio— Dime la verdad, ¿Soy libre?

—Desde ahora… —aquella voz ronca, seductora e imponente había pronunciado su discurso con tanta elegancia que le erizó la piel igual que la primera vez que lo oyó hablar— Eres mucho más que eso.

Sintió que con aquellas palabras, ese ser realmente era el Hijo de Ra. Pues con aquellas palabras le había arrebatado su antigua vida y lo había hecho renacer dejando atrás todo lo que vivió cuando llegó a Egipto…

.

.

.

Pudo haber sido alguien importante, como siempre había soñado.

Pudo ser el mejor del lugar, como siempre había querido que lo reconocieran.

Pero en cambio…

— ¡Rápido!

La voz ronca a sus espaldas vino acompañada de un látigo que sin piedad golpeó su espalda que sabía por el ardor tenía varias marcas dolorosas que dudaba que sanaran pronto.

—Mierda… —Se quejó en voz baja. La garganta la sentía demasiado seca como para siquiera alzar más la voz.

¿Llevaba cuánto? ¿Una, dos semanas? Había pedido la cuenta de los días que llevaba caminando exhausto hacia un rumbo desconocido en el desierto. Sin beber ni comer nada más que las sobras de los sujetos que adornados de bellas joyas y montados de altos camellos lo azotaban junto a los demás malaventurados en su misma posición.

Al principio había odiado ser alimentado como a un perro, esperando que de la altura cayera un pedazo de algo para comer, pero dado a la situación ya solo le importaba sobrevivir. Aunque sabía que cuando llegaran a ese lugar por el cual los habían capturado las cosas podrían ponerse peor.

— ¡Hemos llegado! —Gritó uno de los que montaban en camello con júbilo.

Él inmediatamente levantó la cansada vista del suelo para observar atónito como a lo lejos se alzaba la majestuosa ciudad de la que te tanto había oír de niño por parte de su madre.

" _Y pensar que si logré verla con mis propios ojos mamá…"_ Pensó con tristeza, en honor a su madre que Osiris le arrebató la vida hace muchos años atrás mientras ella esperaba el día en que su padre volviera del viaje que se encaminó por el desierto buscando el permiso de precisamente del faraón del reino delante suyo para trasladar a su familia en busca de una vida mejor.

Su padre nunca volvió con el permiso, y su madre murió esperándolo, llevándose consigo a la tumba el anhelo de observar su sueño hecho realidad de conocer la gran ciudad de Egipto.

—Lo siento 'ttebayo… —Se disculpó en voz baja. No se sentía a gusto cumpliendo sin querer el sueño de su madre.

El nuevo azote en su espalda le hizo soltar un quejido adolorido y los gritos de los sujetos en camello se volvieron más fuertes a medida que iban acercándose a la enorme puerta que daba entrada a la ciudad. Parecían como si estuvieran urgidos por entrar de una vez.

Como si ellos fueran los que tuvieron que atravesar el desierto descalzos y sin una alimentación adecuada.

Unos enormes guardias salieron a su encuentro a la entrada de la ciudad.

—Esclavos.

Fue la respuesta de uno de los tipos de los camellos a la pregunta de quienes eran los que lo acompañaban a pie. Pudo rechistar y quejarse de que no era un maldito esclavo pero el sonido oxido de la puerta enorme que debía ser movida por unas cuantas personas detrás de esta para abrirla le llamó demasiado la atención.

Sus ojos azules brillaron con la vida que parecía habérsele ido luego de haber caminado tanto al admirar la ciudad por fin a su alcance. Hizo amago de querer echarse a correr por ahí, a investigar y comprobar con sus propios ojos todas las historias que su madre le había contado de aquel lugar, pero apenas las cadenas de sus tobillos sonaron avisando a sus captores de lo que planeaba hacer múltiples azotes cayeron nuevamente sobre su espalda inmovilizándolo.

Pero esta vez no se calló.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Déjenme! —Gritó con la energía aparentemente renovada. Quería correr, quería ser libre en aquel lugar— ¡SUELTENME 'TTEBAYO!

—Este es el bastardo que nos ha hecho imposible todo el puto viaje ¡Hey, Uzumaki! —El captor se bajó de su camello y se dirigió a él para agarrarlo del cabello rubio con fuerza aprovechándose de que este estaba inmovilizado de las manos y pies— Deja de causarme problemas. Si querías ser libre debiste haber muerto en el desierto como los demás.

Un esclavo al igual que él se volteó a mirar a los pocos que quedaban. Habían sido entre veinte los que empezaron la trayectoria y solo ocho habían sobrevivido a las penurias del desierto.

—Ahora solo cierra la maldita boca, y sírveme para ganar unas buenas monedas de oro.

Dicho esto, el tipo lo soltó del cabello pero por inercia, como si fuera costumbre de él mismo, le soltó un escupe en el rostro.

—No eres mi jefe 'ttebayo —Gruñó desafiante. Los latigazos no se fueron de esperar y más parecieron ser a medida que los ciudadanos se acercaban a observar el aparente espectáculo que estaba sucediendo.

—Dale unos azotes a estos también —Ordenó el mismo captor a sus compañeros que no tardaron en cumplir la orden azotando a los demás sobrevivientes.

Uzumaki observó con enojo como se volvía una especie de atracción para los demás. Él y sus compañeros sufrían con aquellos golpes, y esas personas solo sonreían mientras murmuraban cosas por lo bajo.

— ¡Están a la venta! —Anunció de pronto otro captor satisfecho con haber llamado la atención— ¡Son los nuevos traídos directamente del sur! Como ven… —Pateó a uno de los esclavos— Son muy resistentes. —Añadió sonriendo con sorna, con la mirada atenta en el rubio rebelde con quien planeaba ganar más dinero que con los demás.

Uzumaki notó como este se acercaba a él y lejos de escapar o infundirle miedo lo esperó expectante, alerta a cualquier movimiento que hiciese. Esto pareció evitar que el captor se acercara más de lo que parecía haber planeado desde un comienzo.

— ¡Naruto Uzumaki! —Señaló de pronto el hombre— Traído del pueblo del Sur cerca del rio, fue capturado con mucha dificultad así que la paga por este es superior a la de los demás.

Si creyó que con eso nadie se le pasaría por la cabeza comprarlo, se equivocó. Naruto nunca pensó que la gente se interesaría solo con ese detalle estúpido en él y comenzaran a apostar para llevárselo a sus casas. Por más que gritó y negó que fuera a cumplir con sus caprichos, las voces de los apostadores eran mucho más fuertes que la suya, y lo mareaban. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas mientras las voces chillonas e insoportables de los compradores parecían querer sumergirlo en la desesperación.

Estaba tan débil que terminó desmayándose antes de notar quien lo había comprado finalmente.

.

.

.

Espero, desde el fondo de su alma, no despertar. Por lo que cuando sus ojos se abrieron cansados, como si nunca hubiese dormido en su vida, se odió a sí mismo y más aún al notar que estaba tirado sin cuidado en un establo cualquiera. Sus manos no estaban esposadas, pero sus tobillos sí, clara señal de que lo habían comprado y este temía que huyera.

La voz de su comprador se escuchó de inmediato desde algún lugar del establo. Se levantó para ver de quien se trataba encontrándose con un viejo cascarrabias de larga cabella blanca maldecir a sus camellos. Si no fuera por la exagerada cantidad de joyas y la seda suave de sus ropajes, hubiese creído que era un ciudadano común y corriente.

— ¡Hasta que despiertas! —Fue la manera de saludar del sujeto— ¡No te compré para que durmieras! ¡Ve y limpia toda esa mierda!

Esa fue la primera orden que recibió.

Pero no acataría la orden de buena forma.

Fue un mes, el más largo que tuvo en su vida. Las órdenes de su amo nunca faltaban a cualquier hora del día y él seguía sin acostumbrarse. Su amo seguía sin seguir acostumbrarse a él.

Las órdenes llegaban, pero no se cumplían como se esperaba.

Pronto el viejo adinerado, que Naruto descubrió que era un comerciante importante de Egipto, comenzó a irritarse con él por lo que los látigos a los que creyó haber huido volvieron y el hambre volvió a ser huésped de su estómago.

La humillación también funcionaba como una buena tortura psicológica, desde que llegó no había usado otra ropa que no sea la que traía encima y esta comenzaba a agujerearse por todos lados, caminaba descalzo por el suelo ensuciándose sin remedio y su aspecto parecía ser de un vagabundo.

Cualquiera hubiese aprendido la lección para ese entonces, pero él no. Naruto Uzumaki siempre había sido un rebelde y es por eso que lo capturaron en primer lugar. Eso lo llevó a ser un esclavo desde el comienzo, su rebeldía hacia la autoridad.

Podría odiarse en algún momento en que pensara en las atrocidades que su rebeldía había traído consigo de no ser que si no fuera por esta, a pesar de todo, nunca lo hubiese conocido a _él_.

Fue durante la noche, Naruto odiaba ir al mercado de día sabiendo que su aspecto era miserable pues le irritaba las miradas de las personas sobre él viéndolo con desprecio por el simple hecho de ser un esclavo a la fuerza, por lo que durante la noche salía a recoger aquellas bolsas que su amo había pedido que dejaran listas para ser retiradas en un lugar específico. Naruto como siempre debía ir a buscarlas y este era el único trabajo que si no hacia problema para hacer pues si llegaba con todo el encargo, su amo le dejaría escoger la bolsa que escogiera a regañadientes y así podría comer en paz.

Lástima esa ocasión solo se diera una vez por semana.

Salió a la hora de siempre, refunfuñando cosas por lo bajo sobre su adolorido brazo cuya cortadura hecha con el cuchillo con que quitaba la lana de las ovejas que se extendía desde el codo a su mano no paraba de sangrar. Recordaba la mirada divertida de su amo al verlo herido y su comentario malintencionado: " _Por desgracia la hierba mala nunca muere"._ Maldito.

A pesar de todo, esa noche estaba como especial, la recordaba bien. El aire era tibio y el cielo estaba estrellado en su totalidad. Se tomó más tiempo de lo normal en caminar para disfrutar y fue allí, exactamente allí cuando pasó por delante suyo aquella figura reluciente por el oro, el cuerpo cubierto de ropajes de seda que parecían ser hechas a la medida, pero nada se comparaba a la preciosa cara blanca, esbelta y atractiva de aquel que creyó en ese momento era un Dios que se le aparecía ante sus ojos en busca de una petición.

Si hubiese sido así, no se habría negado a cualquier capricho que ese Dios dijese.

— ¿Quién eres extranjero? —Dijo _él_ , el resplandeciente que no recordaba haber visto en la ciudad desde que llegó.

Naruto nervioso se hincó tal caballero ante su majestad creyendo aun que estaba ante una divinidad. La cual sin saber, efectivamente era alguien a quien adorar.

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki, de las tierras del sur —Respondió con la voz titubeante. Pasó saliva con dificultad sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente. Sabia por relato popular, que los antiguos Dioses habían contado que la criatura más bella siempre era aquella quien traía las peores calamidades.

Aquel se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos antes de continuar.

— ¿Osas entrar a mi reino sin mi consentimiento mientras los pacíficos ciudadanos celebran sus cenas y me rinden homenaje antes de irse a dormir?

Su timbre y tono de voz era tan atrayente, su forma de hablar tan elegante y sus palabras tan sacadas de un antiguo libro divino que creyó más firmemente estar con un Dios por lo que se apresuró a responder.

— ¡Oh no, mi Dios poderoso! —Gritó exageradamente alzando ambos brazos al cielo viéndolo ahora sí hacia los hermosos ojos negros misteriosos quedándose callado unos segundos hasta que lo vio arquear una ceja en expresión confusa— ¡Yo no tengo intensión de interrumpir las veneraciones hacia su persona! Mi amo quien me ha comprado como un esclavo luego de que me raptaran de mi pueblo me ha encomendado una tarea que he de cumplir —Nunca antes había pensado tanto en qué palabras utilizar hasta en ese momento, porque temía que si decía algo mal fuera seriamente castigado por la divinidad— ¡Mirad las bolsas que están a sus espaldas 'ttebayo, esa es la encomienda de mi amo!

Aquel se volteó a mirar hacia donde le señalaban y se volvió hacia él sin quitarle la mirada de encima poniéndolo nervioso.

— ¿Cómo es que nadie me ha anunciado el retorno de los comerciantes? —Esa pregunta fue más hecha para sí mismo que para el esclavo harapiento, más no se esperó que este creyera que era su culpa.

— ¡OH NO ME CASTIGUE, YO NO HE HECHO NADA MALO 'TTEBAYO! —Gritó Naruto de inmediato implorando perdón, olvidándose de su buen lenguaje— ¡Bueno, sí, quizás si he hecho malas cosas pero no creo merecer más castigo que el que ya tengo viviendo con ese viejo cascarrabias! ¡Agh! ¡DIGAME DIOS, DE…. —Se la pensó, y ahí se dio cuenta que no sabía con qué Dios estaba tratando— NO SÉ QUÉ DIOS SEA, JURO QUE LE VENERARÉ CON MI VIDA SI ME DEJA IR SIN MÁS!

La misma ceja que se había arqueado antes volvió a su posición curiosa y aquel chasqueó la lengua molesto.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Cuestionó.

Naruto pestañeó un par de veces como si fuera un tic nervioso— ¿Qué lo veneraré si no me castiga?

— ¿No sabes quién está a tu presencia? —Rechistó el de joyas de oro frunciendo el ceño claramente disgustado.

Uzumaki más confundido que antes respondió con otra pregunta— ¿Un Dios... o algo así?

—No soy un Dios —Negó el de negros ojos más cabreado que antes.

— ¡OH! –Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron sorprendidos ante tal revelación, y seguido suspiró como si se quitara un gran peso de encima — ¡Joder, debiste haber dicho eso desde el comienzo!

Ahora fue aquél quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante tal falta de respeto.

Naruto continuó hablando.

— ¡Estaba que me meaba del susto 'ttebayo! ¡Creí que me ordenarías matar a alguien o una cosa como esa! Jeje —Sin estar muy seguro se atrevió a poner una mano en la seda que cubría el hombro del sujeto que ahora que lo miraba bien parecía tener su misma edad— ¡Puedes decirme Naruto, mucho gusto!

Los ojos negros se fijaron en la mano confianzuda sobre su hombro pero no añadió nada.

— ¿Qué haces a estas horas dando vueltas por aquí? ¡Podrían robarte con tanta joya que cargas! —Siguió diciendo Naruto mientras ahora le daba la espalda e iba tras las bolsas de su amo— ¡Vamos! ¡Te llevaré a tu casa!

Ahora sí el otro habló.

— ¿Piensas acompañarme a mi hogar cargando todo ese peso? —Cuestionó más por hacerle saber de la estupidez que estaba diciendo y como excusa para que lo dejara en paz. No era lo suyo lidiar con esclavos de otros. Sobre todo con ese que con tanta mugre encima podría ensuciarlo.

Pese a esto, notó la herida en uno de sus brazos por lo que esperaba que el muchacho se fuera de donde sea que vino para que lo atendieran.

Más no esperó la respuesta del rubio cuya sonrisa pareció brillar más que el oro de sus joyas.

— ¡Por supuesto 'ttebayo! —Afirmó orgulloso Naruto— Esto no es nada para mí, cuando estaba en mi pueblo solía ayudar a todas las ancianas a cargar con sus mercancías. Acompañarte será pan comido —Para darle más seguridad aquel había alzado su pulgar.

El otro seguía extrañado, y pensativo, pero terminó aceptando al creer que no lo dejaría en paz si le decía que no. Aunque por dentro, le había gustado la actitud del chico.

Efectivamente la noche estaba deliciosa. El de joyas de oro no recordaba haberse sentido tan a gusto en la ciudad antes, caminando como si nada sin importándole que un extraño ignorante lo acompañara.

La molestia y rechazo hacia Naruto se pasó los primeros minutos en que comenzaron a andar a un rumbo no planeado. Le estaba haciendo dar vueltas por el reino solo por capricho, pero Naruto nunca se quejó, sino que seguía sonriendo como si nada. Como si el cansancio que se le hacía notar por las gotas de sudor en la frente no fueran realmente nada.

—Entonces, entrené para ser el mejor de mi ciudad y así impedir que nos invadieran pero terminé siendo capturado cuando me escapé del entrenamiento de mi maestro y terminé como un esclavo—La voz de Naruto también sonaba cansada, pero él se empecinaba en acompañarlo pese a que en dos ocasiones le pidió que lo dejara solo.

No tuvo el valor de ahondar en detalles, más porque no era bueno hablando de esas cosas como el hecho de que nunca antes había mantenido una conversación con alguien más (a pesar de que era el rubio quien hablaba y él solo escuchaba), por lo que no cuestionó nada a los acontecimientos que el chico de cabello rubio le iba narrando.

En su lugar se detuvo y sacando un pañuelo de seda lo extendió a su acompañante.

—Se te va a infectar.

— ¿Eh? –Naruto vio su herida como si la hubiese olvidado pese a que su brazo desde hace rato tiritaba por el esfuerzo y el dolor. No quería verse en la necesidad de aceptar el pañuelo por la cantidad de lujo que había en este con sus bordes de oro y la seda suave que parecía al tacto bajo los dedos blancos y largos de aquel chico nocturno— Oh, no es nada 'ttebayo.

El de cabello negro, un poco irritado por saber que le estaban mintiendo con ese "no es nada" insistió— Acéptalo, no seas idiota —El insulto se le escapó.

Naruto sorprendido por cómo fue llamado dejó caer las bolsas sin cuidado y aceptó de mala gana el pañuelo poniéndoselo sobre la herida que no tardó en mancharse de sangre.

— ¡Agh, no me digas idiota, bastardo fingeDios! —Le respondió haciendo un puchero disgustado.

¿Bastardo? Nunca había escuchado tal osadía y por alguna razón, no le molestó en absoluto, o no como debería haberle molestado.

—Se está haciendo más tarde, ya vete de una vez a cumplir con el encargo de tu amo —Fue lo que prefirió decir en respuesta con la mirada en las bolsas.

— ¡Que no! ¡Te acompañaré a tu casa! —Insistió Naruto— No importa donde sea, ni que tan lejos, no me quedaré tranquilo hasta saber que volviste bien.

Esa revelación tan espontánea y de la nada lo sorprendió tanto a él como al propio Naruto que se sonrojó negando cualquier mala intensión que sus palabras podrían parecer. Pero para el de ojos negros aquello era imposible no tomar en cuenta. Aunque sea para sí mismo.

— ¿Dices que quieres protegerme, extranjero? —Cuestionó con atención. Naruto sintió como aquel lo veía estudiándolo, atento a cada movimiento, palabra o acción que realizase.

Increíblemente atrayente y pecaminoso era lo que creía que le estaba preguntando.

—Lo haré, aunque sea esta sola noche, porque me has hecho compañía y me has escuchado. Si yo fuera libre… —Dijo con convicción tomando nuevamente sus bolsas— Me gustaría poder pasar tiempo contigo otra vez.

No necesitó más para tomar una decisión. Guardó silencio el resto de la caminata y guió a Naruto hacia una dirección falsa hasta una casa que no era la suya pidiéndole que se fuera ahora ya a cumplir con la orden de su amo para que no lo regañara o volviera a lastimar.

Naruto pareció no querer irse porque insistió en querer seguir hablando bajo la excusa de que era aún temprano pero las vueltas que había dado más la herida no le dejaron de otra que despedirse de una vez.

—Me encantaría visitarte, aunque tuviese que escaparme para eso 'ttebayo.

Fue lo que dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer a lo lejos. Y algo dentro de Sasuke pareció emocionarse con la idea de volver al encuentro con aquel esclavo harapiento, a probar el pecado de la huida. La huida anhelante que siempre ha querido porque sin serlo, era un esclavo de su propia vida al igual que Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto se despertó adolorido a la siguiente mañana. Su amo se había desquitado con golpes hasta el cansancio con él por haber llegado demasiado tarde obligando a todos los de la casa comer más tarde de lo establecido. No le dio nada de comer como Naruto esperaba desde la mañana y simplemente lo dejó adolorido, con las cadenas de los tobillos más apretadas y ahora amarrado de las muñecas también.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar del todo cuando su amo apareció en el establo maldiciéndolo.

—Maldito, ven acá.

— ¡AGH, OIGA!

Como si fuera un perro lo jaló por la cuerda que le ató a las muñecas caminando apurado hacia la entrada de su hogar donde unos tipos bien vestidos con un porte que imploraba respeto le esperaban expectante.

—Es este bastardo —Avisó su amo jalándolo hacia los sujetos.

Sintió pánico de inmediato, temiendo por su vida.

— ¡YO NO HICE NADA, NO ROBÉ NADA!

Uno de los sujetos rió y luego de anotar algo en un papel con el pincel de tinta se lo extendió a su amo junto a una cantidad de monedas de oro. ¿Lo estaban revendiendo? Mierda. Sudó frio.

—Ya llévense a este inútil.

— ¡Hey, viejo! —Se giró al mayor asustado— ¿Qué haces? ¡Seré bueno! ¡LO JURO! —Por más que odiaba a ese hombre, no imaginaba que tan peor podía ser su vida con otras personas. Sobre todo con esos sujetos tan serios que ahora le agarraron de la cuerda y a empujones se lo llevaban a rastras— ¡VIEJO! —Insistió, pero el hombre solo se volteó hacia su hogar cerrando la puerta.

En el camino nadie habló, solo su voz podía escucharse exigiendo que lo soltaran. Odiaba saberse inmovilizado de sus extremidades y por eso se removía causándose serias heridas en sus muñecas y tobillos al intentar soltarse.

Cuando vio que se acercaban al palacio el terror le inundó y pensó que realmente era su fin, hasta que al pisar la entrada uno de los tipos que lo llevaban le dijo con palabras tranquilizadoras.

—Este es tu nuevo hogar.

No lo entendió directamente, hasta que lo vió. Allí parado esperándolo, tan majestuoso como la noche anterior en que lo vio por primera vez.

Al chico de las joyas, cuya entidad divina lo asemejaba a un Dios encarnado.

—El Faraón ha ordenado traerte al palacio –Anunció el mismo sujeto y Naruto buscó por todos lados la figura del rey de esa tierra pero solo estaba ahí el chico de ayer.

— ¿Dónde…?

Antes de terminar su pregunta, esos labios suaves y elegantes como todo lo que conformaba ese bello rostro se abrieron para decir.

—En el nombre de Ra, yo como su Hijo heredero de las tierras de Egipto, declaro que Naruto Uzumaki, de las tierras del Sur, vivirá desde hoy en el palacio junto a nosotros.

Los sujetos a su alrededor se inclinaron alabando al chico, y por muy tonto que fuera entendió de inmediato que _él_ si era lo más cercano a una divinidad como creyó.

No tardó en echarse de rodillas al suelo pidiendo perdón por cómo le habló la noche anterior pero el chico de ojos negros solo respondió con una orden a los demás para que los dejasen solos.

— ¿No querías ser libre? —Preguntó entonces— Pues te lo concedo. Deshazte de tu vida de esclavo y sírveme a mí, Uzumaki.

Su mundo pareció abrirse nuevamente.

—Entonces, ¿Enserio viviré aquí? —Cuestionó — Dime la verdad, ¿Soy libre? —Sabia de su insolencia. Sabía que no debería hablarle así pero era imposible que su sorpresa no fuera mayor que su consciencia.

—Desde ahora… —Aquella voz ronca, seductora e imponente había pronunciado su discurso con tanta elegancia que le erizó la piel igual que la primera vez que lo oyó hablar— Eres mucho más que eso.

Sintió que con aquellas palabras, ese ser realmente era el Hijo de Ra. Pues con aquellas palabras le había arrebatado su antigua vida y lo había hecho renacer dejando atrás todo lo que vivió cuando llegó a Egipto.

Dejó de ser un esclavo al término de esas palabras, pero la pregunta radica en ¿Qué es ahora?

—Faraón, ¿Qué soy ahora que estoy aquí? —Cuestionó temeroso pero ansioso. Nunca le había parecido la idea de ser el verdugo de alguien tan fascinante como el hecho de saber que ese chico era quien tenía el poder sobre él.

 _Él_ se acercó para tomarlo del mentón obligándolo a verlo de frente antes de soltarle el agarre en sus muñecas y luego ordenarle que él mismo se quitara la de los tobillos.

—Me has hecho promesas y quiero que se cumplan —Esas palabras fueron el ultimátum de todo— Serás mi protector y mi compañero Uzumaki. A cambio, te daré toda la libertad que desees.

Como si la idea no pudiese ser más fascinante, se atrevió a preguntar únicamente para continuar con el gozo que su alma tenía en aquellos momentos.

—Faraón… —Hincado le llamó y tomó su mano en señal de obediencia pero sus ojos fijos en los hermosos ojos negros demostraban su determinación a cumplir su palabra— ¿Seré yo merecedor de saber su nombre?

 _Él_ tan malvado, no permitió que su felicidad terminara por explotar y cruelmente respondió luego de sonreír ladeadamente altanero.

—Aún no tienes ese derecho.

 _ **Continuará….**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Hola denuevo aquí abajito, es importante aclarar cosas desde el comienzo con respecto al fic:_**

 ** _Originalmente este fic tiene ilustraciones entremedio de la gran NSYORU por lo que si quieres ver una que otra imagen del fic puedes ir a Wattpad a leer, eres totalmente bienvenido, de todas formas Yoru en su facebook ( narusasuyoru/) estará subiendo imágenes sobre el fic_**

 ** _Las personas que conocen los relatos griegos, egipcios, o lo que sea del tiempo antiguo ya debería saber que son un poquito (mucho) rápidos en cuanto a las tramas, eso no significa que yo iré igual de rápido ah :v es para que lo tomen en cuenta, pero lo importante es que cada personaje antiguo tenia su noviecillo disfrazado de amigo que se tocaban y hacían cariñito y era considerado super normal, pero cuando aceptaban que realmente estaban en una relación y se amaban pues deshonor, vergüenza y todas esas cosas (si no lo sabias te acabo de hacer spoilers en tus siguientes clases de historia)_**

 ** _Eso :'v, también quiero pedir una disculpa por que resubiré I'm closet vuelto un One Shot terminado, hazme saber (la persona que realmente la estaba esperando) si estas de acuerdo con mi decisión o si quieres que deje el primer capitulo ahí y siga con la otra parte luego. Es importante para mi._**

 ** _Otra cosa es que el capitulo dos que está listo, lo subiré el Viernes en la nochesita y si me demoro es porque espero a Yoru por si ella quiere contribuir con una ilustracion nueva al capitulo! MUCHOS SALUDOS Y LOS QUIERO MUCHO!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! yo dije que volvería el Viernes y pues aquí estoy :'v tengo ese problema con subir las continuaciones el mismo día que subí el fanfic y ni siquiera me doy cuenta de ello.**

 **Agradezco a todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer el Capitulo 1 y dejar su comentario, me hizo muy feliz.**

 **Ahora aclaro que el fic no tendrá muchos capítulos, siempr es mi limite porque no sé, siempre escribo One Shot y esas cosas porque suelo perder el hilo de las historias.**

*Luu-chan'17: agradezco muchisimo tu comentario, y sí, varias personas me dijeran que no suba I'm closet como un OS y solo suba la parte dos asi que lo tomaré en cuenta! Gracias a ti por la alegría de tu comentario!

*Hatake-Seikatsu: Espero de verdad no irte decepcionando a medida que avanzan los capítulos, la temática de antiguo Egipto es demasiado rica (?) de escribir asi que aprovecharé eso. Muuchas gracias por leer y darte el tiempo de comentar!

*nozomi-NN-chan: Muchas gracias a ti por tu bello comentario! Naruto siempre ha sido tonto asi que aunque le hubiesen dicho que Sasuke era el Faraón desde el comienzo se tardaría en asimilarlo ajajja.

 **Esperando que este capitulo les guste, les agradezco por leer otra vez!** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Faraón.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

Se sabe que juzgar a un hombre por su apariencia nunca había sido el reflejo exacto de lo que esa persona era en realidad.

Nunca había pensado en ello y muchos menos le había importado ponerlo en práctica hasta que conoció a aquel esclavo que ahora bajo las agua que un par de jarras de oro dejaban caer sobre él mostraba su verdadero encanto y atractivo al verse libre de toda suciedad a la que había sido obligado portar durante mucho tiempo.

Ni siquiera reparó en el hecho de que mantenía la mirada demasiado fija en Naruto mientras este se echaba y echaba agua de estas jarras como si fuera la primera vez que conociera la transparente sustancia.

Naruto cuando creyó que estaba lo bastante limpio y digno se levantó de esa bañera al aire libre en la que su Faraón a sus espaldas le había ordenado asearse. Buscó las prendas que habían dejado listas para él tomándose su tiempo para deleitarse con los detalles de estas.

— ¡Wow! ¡¿En serio es para mí 'ttebayo?! —Cuestionó emocionado, volteándose hacia el de ojos negros que tranquilamente lo observaba inquisidor, como si quisiera decirle algo. Notó de inmediato que aquellos ojos comenzaban a pasearse por su cuerpo desnudo sin disimulo— ¡Hey, no me veas así! —Gritó cohibido apresurándose a ponerse sus prendas.

El Faraón pestañeó sin inmutarse.

—No tienes la musculatura suficiente para ser digno de llamarse mi protector —Dijo levantándose de su cómoda silla bañada de oro y se acercó al rubio— Desde mañana entrenarás con los guerreros.

Naruto iba a rechistar y quejarse de que quería tener un día libre siquiera para recomponerse de la golpiza que su anterior amo le había dado la noche anterior, pero su estómago hambriento fue el que respondió quejándose a su Faraón.

La situación le pareció chistosa al rubio que no demoró en disculparse avergonzado pero el Faraón chasqueó la lengua como si hubiese cometido una falta grave.

— ¡Enserio lo siento!

—Tú te estás pasando conmigo, extranjero —Advirtió en medio de un profundo suspiro de cansancio— No llevo ni más de dos horas contigo y no has parado de ser insolente ante mí. Debería castigarte.

— ¡Que bastardo!

Le causó regocijo ver a Naruto intimidarse y encogerse como esperando recibir un golpe a pesar de que no había hecho amago de mover un musculo. Además, ¿Qué era eso de "bastardo"?

Rechinó los dientes y sí le soltó un golpe en la cabeza.

—No estás a mi altura para llamarme así, idiota —Respondió resentido viéndolo como se sobaba el golpe.

Naruto contra todo pronóstico rió— Lo siento, ¡Deberás! Es que… —Bajó un poco la voz y su mirada se volvió más suave— Si bien antes creí que eras una divinidad, aun me cuesta trabajo hacerme a la idea de que el chico que me acompañó ayer es el mismísimo Faraón y mi salvador…

¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué sus mejillas se tornan calientes por unas simples palabras sentimentales? No, estaba seguro que no eran solo las palabras sino que esa mirada cálida y la sonrisa sincera que las acompañaban.

—Ya muévete, ¿Quieres almorzar verdad? —Cuestionó cambiando el tema y le dio la espalda. Naruto admiró la bella figura de esos hombros anchos de proporción perfecta y armónica con el cuerpo entero de aquél monarca— Me acompañarás solo por hoy, por ser el nuevo.

—Yo creo que es porque quieres estar conmigo 'ttebayo.

El Faraón tranquilamente se volteó para darle un golpe en los bajos y dejarlo lagrimeando en el suelo miserablemente.

—Te advertí que te estabas pasando. Ahora, andando.

El Faraón jamás admitiría abiertamente que Naruto tenía razón.

Mientras escuchaba al rubio quejarse a sus espaldas sabiendo que este se demoraría en levantarse a causa del dolor en sus partes bajas aprovechó para preguntar si el festín que había ordenado estaba listo y dispuesto en el lugar predestinado para consumir. No se conformó con que le aseguraran de que todo está dispuesto a su gusto hasta que lo vió con sus propios ojos, examinando cada platillo que destilaban olores deliciosos convirtiéndolos en un deleite para todos los sentidos humanos.

Orgulloso por la eficiencia de su personal ordenó que el resto del día de los encargados de cocina hasta la hora de la cena y se dispuso a esperar a Naruto que llegó luciendo todo enojado e indignado.

—Hey, sí que eres cruel maldi… —La boca del rubio se abrió más a causa de la sorpresa de ver los alimentos sobre la mesa elegante en el balcón delantero del palacio que dejaba ver apreciar la ciudad entera- ción… ¿Esto es real? ¿Estoy soñando o morí realmente? —Naruto se acercó a los platillos babeando casi como un perro.

—No es mi propósito dejarte morir. Adelante come —Ordenó el Faraón notando con gracia como Naruto comenzaba a comer de pie, sin usar las sillas elegantes de la mesa y degustaba con ojos llorosos la comida apetitosa.

Por su parte, él se detuvo frente al límite del balcón para admirar la soleada ciudad. Hacia tanto que no admiraba aquel lugar al que estaba destinado a dirigir por el resto de la vida que Osiris le dejara tener. Frunció el ceño.

Naruto quien se entretenía comiendo, notó la falta de comunicación y sobre todo que el otro no estaba acompañándolo a comer por lo que se acercó hasta posarse a su lado y le extendió una presa de pollo que se dignó a poner un pañuelo en el hueso de este para que el otro lo tomara.

—Come conmigo 'ttebayo —Pidió sonriente, distrayendo al de ojos negros de sus más oscuros pensamientos.

El Faraón lo observó como si estuviera loco, pero Naruto estaba poco dispuesto a dejar que se quedara ahí sin probar nada. No era un malagradecido como para no compartir.

—Es para ti —Aclaró el Faraón para que bajara esa presa de pollo de una vez.

—Y yo te lo estoy dando a ti ¡Anda! ¡Está rico 'ttebayo! —Insistió el rubio por su parte acercando cada vez más la presa a su bonito rostro de porcelana.

El Faraón frunció más el ceño y solo para que lo dejara de molestar lo cogió con cuidado de la servilleta. La sonrisa luminosa de Naruto no se hizo esperar causándole una sensación incomoda.

—Es una ciudad muy bonita 'ttebayo —Dijo Naruto mordiendo su propia presa mientras admiraba la ciudad— Mi mamá siempre quiso venir a vivir aquí pero no pudo. Nunca entendí cuál era su fascinación con esta tierra y ahora que lo puedo ver con mis propios ojos creo que entiendo un poco el porqué.

—Si lo entiendes debes proteger estas tierras desde hoy —Soltó el Faraón por inercia. Como si ese discurso lo hubiese dicho en varias ocasiones anteriores.

Naruto siguió masticando ruidosamente mientras observaba la ciudad.

—Realmente, creo que en realidad no lo entiendo —Comentó y el Faraón no pudo evitar pensar que estaba hablando con un idiota que le tomaba el pelo hasta que este añadió— Prefiero no entenderlo si así solo debo encargarme de protegerte.

Sus ojos negros se abrieron sorprendidos.

—Protegiéndome proteges al pueblo. Yo soy el Faraón, soberano de este reino.

—Aun si no lo fueras me gustaría simplemente protegerte a ti. El pueblo no me importa mucho 'ttebayo.

Sin querer, el Faraón dejó caer la presa que traía en sus manos ante aquella revelación. Naruto se apresuró a recogerla y limpiarla estúpidamente mientras le decía algo que él no entendía.

" _El pueblo no me importa mucho"_ había dicho aquel.

Era lo mismo que él pensaba todos los días de su joven vida.

.

.

.

Su nueva vida en el palacio la sentía como el premio de su larga travesía por el desierto. Su tierra prometida después de las penurias.

Sin duda, todo el sufrimiento que hubiese tenido que pasar durante sus veintitrés años era por fin recompensado.

Se puso a pensar en esto durante todo el tercer día que cumplió en el palacio del Faraón. Precisamente cuando Naruto notó como sus heridas por fin comenzaban a cicatrizar en su piel y ninguna otra nueva aparecía. En ese entonces la felicidad era tanta que entrenó con muchas más ganas con los guerreros de Egipto, fieles servidores a su Faraón Sasuke (cuyo nombre supo gracias a uno de los guerreros) y cuando por fin llegó la noche, lloró en su cómoda cama agradecido de Ra por tanto. En ese agradecimiento, su Faraón era nombrado como su salvador y algo mucho más.

Su Faraón había pasado a ser una persona demasiado importante en su vida. Compartían un tiempo juntos durante el día que agradecía de sobremanera porque para Naruto era importante conversar con el de ojos negros, la sentía casi una necesidad diaria. Quizás se debía a que estaba eternamente agradecido y por eso le invadía una ansiedad enorme cuando no podía encontrarlo durante el día o no sabía cómo se encontraba exactamente. Sin importar la razón que fuese, era importante para él estar con este.

Y porque era importante, se había tomado como meta permanente protegerlo de todo. Para ello entrenaba lo máximo posible, entreteniéndose en ellos pues nunca imaginó lo bueno que podría ser con algunas armas ya que al principio solo conocía las artes de las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Nunca le había llamado la atención los escudos y las espadas o lanzas hasta que Sasuke un día, lo llevó a la bóveda del palacio enseñándole el uniforme que le aguardaba hasta que su formación estuviese lista.

—Este uniforme significa que eres un soldado y debes ser honrado como tal—Había dicho su Faraón tomando con sus perfectas y blancas manos la espada de empuñadura de oro mostrándosela, pero sin dejar que la tocara— Pero si portas esta espada, serás diferenciador entre los guerreros.

No lo había entendido al principio, por lo que cuestionó— ¿Diferenciador? ¿Significa que seré diferente a los demás o algo así 'ttebayo?

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Sasuke, tan elegante, como si estuviera satisfecho con su ignorancia le respondió.

—Esta espada te convierte en mi protector —Los ojos negros se afilaron hacia su persona— Cuando estés listo, tendrás el honor de ser el primer soldado entre los otros. El único que puede venir hacia mí cuando guste y comandar bajo mi tutela las tropas en el campo de batalla. Tú Naruto.

Sasuke se acercó a él tan cerca que pudo apreciar un cierto nerviosismo en las reacciones de su esbelto cuerpo cubierto por la seda costosa.

—Serás el que lleve a la gloria a mi reino y me mantendrás con vida lo que reste de la tuya.

Esas palabras habían sido el amor éxtasis que había sentido nunca.

Si su Faraón era el mismísimo diablo no le importaba pecar cumpliendo sus deseos. Ra lo había reencarnado y puesto a disposición de aquel maravilloso Dios soberano de su mundo.

Naruto estaba dispuesto a cumplir con el destino que su Dios le encomendara gustoso.

Pasaron los meses y sintió que realmente estaba listo para su posición deseada. Su corazón y cuerpo sentían que había llegado el momento, así que aguardando a la noche y luciendo presentable fue hacia su encuentro con el Faraón a quien le había mandado a avisar que quería platicar un breve momento antes de irse a dormir.

Agradecía que Sasuke siempre estuviera dispuesto a verlo a la hora que quisiese, aunque le hubiese gustado que este se apareciera durante los entrenamientos y así poder exhibir su nueva fuerza hacia este.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto a su Faraón salir de las frías paredes de su palacio de arena fortificada durante el día.

— ¡Hey! —Lo llamó al encontrarlo recargado cómodamente en los pilares de su balcón admirando la vista nocturna de la ciudad. Sasuke ni siquiera se volteó a verlo— ¡No te he visto en todo el día, ya creí que habrías ascendido a los cielos en donde te aguarda Ra y los Dioses familiares tuyos! —Bromeó posando confianzudamente una mano en el hombro del monarca que se volteó a verlo sin expresión.

—No me gusta salir de día —Respondió a la broma soltando un suspiro— ¿Querías hablar conmigo de algo importante? Porque estoy agotado.

— ¿El corazón de mi Faraón está agobiado o solo es cansancio lo que te cubre, Sasuke? —Preguntó usando ese tono y buenos modales que el de ojos negros había insinuado que usaba cuando quería obtener algo de él o hacerse el lindo.

Naruto pensaba más bien que hablándole así sonaba más ¿Romántico?

—No me molestes, idiota.

—No lo hago, bastardo —Refunfuñó atreviéndosele a posar ahora su mano en la espalda y frotarla reconfortándolo. Sasuke lo agradeció en silencio pero solo pudo evitar hacer una mueca incomoda por la falta de costumbre a esas muestras de cariño— ¿Quieres contarme qué es lo que sucede? Así podrías sentirte un poco mejor…

— ¿Acaso yo no he insinuado que el cansancio me sigue y que hables rápido por ello? —Le cortó Sasuke— Habla.

Naruto volvió a refunfuñar molesto y solo lo dejó pasar. Sabía que podía irle realmente mal si se metía demasiado en los asuntos del Faraón pero no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

—Quería decirte que estoy listo, Sasuke —Anunció presumiendo los músculos de un brazo— ¡Estoy listo para convertirme en tu guerrero!

El Faraón lo observó unos momentos, analizando sus palabras y su cuerpo, cuyo torso desnudo dejaba ver los músculos ejercitados de un hombre de combate cuyas líneas se extienden hasta la zona de la pelvis oculta bajo la tela de la ropa. Naruto siempre bromeaba con que era un Dios, pero el propio Sasuke era el que realmente creía que su compañero era uno.

—Bien, entonces andando.

Sasuke tenía toda la intensión de ir a la bóveda y rendir los honores a Upuaut para que proteja en la guerra al nuevo guerrero elegido pero Naruto lo tomó del brazo girándolo sorpresivamente.

— ¡No! —Negó— Quiero que me veas combatir antes, Sasuke. Quiero que veas lo fuerte que me he hecho para ti 'ttebayo.

Las palabras del rubio lo aturdieron pero eso no evito que se soltara del agarre de este con la misma violencia con que lo habían agarrado.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Que quiero demostrarte que realmente soy digno de ser tu protector —Afirmó seguro de sí mismo y se puso de rodillas implorándole— Mi Faraón, permíteme demostrar que soy digno de tu compañía y de tus ojos. De tu tiempo importante y tus palabras elegantes. Yo Naruto Uzumaki, te lo imploro.

— ¿Por qué sigues tratándome como a un maldito Dios? —Inquirió el Faraón avergonzado con todo esto. Es cierto que todo el pueblo le brinda homenaje y esas cosas, pero nadie con tanta exageración e idolatracion como el rubio— ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente?

Naruto se levantó dispuesto a dejar salir de sus labios una propuesta peligrosa, pero no por eso, menos emocionante— Quiero pelear con los mejores guerreros de Egipto y tú me observes vencer.

La propuesta no solo resultó ser emocionante para el propio Naruto, sino que para el Faraón. Sasuke pudo imaginar rápidamente como sería admirar al guerrero en combate, a poner en prueba sus palabras y ver con sus ojos el fruto del esfuerzo que este había dedicado en su nombre.

—Bien, Naruto —Otorgó el Faraón luego de pensársela— Tendrás tu combate.

Sasuke se volteó tan elegante como siempre, dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar para descansar dejando a Naruto observándolo como ido, admirando su figura como siempre no podía evitar hacer a sus espaldas.

.

.

.

Seguir los deseos que no fueran de él mismo era algo bastante excitante. La sensación de querer hacer algo bien para alguien buscando su reconocimiento no era algo que en su joven vida había experimentado antes pues, era el Faraón.

Todos sus caprichos siempre habían sido cumplidos por otras personas y ahora era él quien debía cumplir un capricho de alguien ajeno.

La gente se amontonó con rapidez a la media noche siguiente luego del anuncio en la mañana de la batalla entre guerreros en su majestuoso jardín delantero rodeado de enormes estatuas de piedra, obra de sus antecesores. Él como evitaba mostrarse mucho en público, se dedicó a esperar el espectáculo desde lo alto de su palacio, en el balcón que tantas veces había servido de encuentro con el rubio en donde se podía apreciar perfectamente todo a su alrededor.

Los gritos de júbilo de sus pobladores hacían eco en el lugar, prácticamente toda la ciudad acudió al encuentro nocturno. Mordió su labio inferior deseoso de ver aparecer al rubio de una vez.

Sasuke no había querido encontrarse con Naruto antes de la batalla a pesar que este lo buscó durante todo el día. No quería levantar sospechas de que tenía un favorito en cuanto a los soldados y así poder evitar cualquier revuelta en su escuadrón.

Haría cualquier cosa para evitar una revuelta en su contra que incluso su felicidad podría sacrificarla.

El músico del pueblo tocó el enorme tambor anunciando la introducción de la batalla y la presentación de los combatientes. Sasuke admiró a Kakashi, el sujeto que nació en la ciudad siendo el hijo de un predicador del cielo. El rango más alto por años lo había tenido Kakashi como el mejor guerrero y si a este no le había ofrecido el puesto al que Naruto tan fácilmente pensaba dárselo era porque no le emocionaba la idea de pasar tiempo con ese sujeto.

El tambor volvió a sonar y esta vez sus ojos negros como la noche pudieron apreciar la figura de Naruto, el desconocido ex esclavo rebelde del comerciante a quien había mantenido semioculto en su palacio hasta entonces.

La exclamación de los espectadores fue casi la misma que la suya al verlo.

El rubio, tan imponente con su presencia musculosa y varonil, venia vestido con su traje de entrenamiento listo para la batalla. La cabeza en alto y el pecho al descubierto dándole ese aspecto de escultura griega perfecta.

Esos ojos azules se alzaron buscándolo en su escondite dentro del palacio. Sasuke sintió que se le estremecía el cuerpo cuando sus miradas se encontraron y casi derretir cuando Naruto sonrió llevándose una mano a su pecho para luego alzar el brazo en señal antigua de que esta batalla se la dedicaba a él.

No necesitaba hablar, solo era él y el espectáculo delante suyo. Naruto contra Kakashi.

El tambor sonó tres veces dando comienzo el encuentro y casi sintió la necesidad de levantarse de su asiento cuando ambos guerreros corrieron hacia el otro enfrentándose con sus armas en busca de su deleite.

— ¡Voy a acabar contigo 'ttebayo! —Gritó Naruto en medio del ataque de Kakashi que lo había botado al suelo de un movimiento rápido e intentaba golpearle el rostro con sus puños.

—Eres un mocoso avaricioso.

Los gritos de los aldeanos se hacían más fuertes y animados conforme avanzaba la pelea que cada segundo se volvía más peligrosa. Sasuke respingó asustado cuando Naruto volvió a caer al suelo y ahora sí Kakashi logró golpearle el rostro con sus fuertes puños lastimándolo antes de sacar su espada amenazante.

Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de pedir que pararan el duelo para evitar más dolor al rubio, y a él mismo cuyo espectáculo no era de su agrado por la aflicción que le acogía.

— ¡E-esta es mi victoria, yo seré quien lo proteja! —Naruto detuvo el ataque de la espalda con sus manos, deteniéndola antes de que el filo le cortara la cara. Sus manos sangraron y el dolor de la cortadura que se estaba haciendo con esta comenzó a volverse intolerable.

Pensó que no ganaría y que era un estúpido por insistir en pedir esa batalla hasta que volteó a ver a su Faraón viéndolo preocupado desde lo lejos.

" _No pongas esa expresión, Sasuke"_

— ¡AGH! —Se levantó de improviso, soltándole un golpe en el estómago al guerrero quitándoselo de encima y fue ahora él quien acercó amenazante la espada.

No contó con que el hombre más experimentado, agarrándolo por la cadera con sus piernas lo apretara de forma que pareciese como si quisiera partirlo en dos.

Mierda. Gritó adolorido y le soltó un golpe en el rostro para aturdirlo y así escapar de su agarre.

Kakashi no tardó en incorporarse. Naruto ahora entendía porqué Kakashi era el mejor guerrero del reino. En cuestión de minutos le había demostrado que tenía la fuerza, y la agilidad para derrotar a cualquiera. Sudó frio al ver al mayor mover la espada que había dejado caer al levantarse.

—Mierda —Se quejó observando sus manos ensangrentadas por la cortadura de esa misma espada que su adversario tenía devuelta en su poder. Sus dedos se movían solos a causa del dolor, pero él no podía darse por vencido. Apretó los dientes buscando con la mirada su propia espada sin encontrarla.

No esperó que Kakashi se lanzara hacia él corriendo y solo atinó a ponerse en guardia. Tendría que defenderse con sus manos. Se inclinó cuando el filo de la espada le rozó el cuello y aprovechó para soltarle un puñetazo en el estómago a su adversario. Kakashi se quejó pero sabiendo que tenía la ventana por el arma instintivamente comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro intentando cortar con ella al rubio que no paraba de moverse.

Naruto siempre había sido malísimo pensando en estrategias, por lo que simplemente se limitaba a atacar con sus manos ganándose más cortes pero valió la pena cuando pudo sostener el filo de la espalda lanzándola lejos.

— ¡TOMA ESTO! —Gritó comenzando la guerra de puñetazos en donde ninguno de los dos quería ceder a dar la victoria al otro.

El ojo le dolía por el golpe que acababa de recibir pero aunque quedara ciego, y sus manos dejaran de reaccionar por el dolor de sus cortaduras no se detendría. No sabiendo que Sasuke lo estaba viendo.

Sasuke…

—¡AAAAAGH! —Un fuerte golpe en el estómago casi le quita el aire, pero como si algo dentro de él brotara le soltó un golpe en la quijada con su mano derecha logrando desestabilizar a Kakashi y sin ser consciente realmente se lanzó sobre él para golpearlo con toda la fuerza que tenía— ¡YO GANARÉ 'TTEBAYO! ¡POR EL! Kuh…—Escupió sangre hacia un lado y tosió por el esfuerzo cuando el otro dejó de moverse.

El cuerpo debajo suyo tuvo una reacción espontánea y él instintivamente alzó el brazo haciendo puño la mano para volver a golpearlo pero Kakashi alzó ambas manos antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento a continuación.

—Me rindo —Dijo el mayor a duras penas— Lo admito, me sorprendiste.

La expresión del rubio pasó de una incredibilidad hasta la felicidad máxima. Era como si se hubiese perdido en un abismo de rabia y luego lo trajeran de vuelta a una calma infinita, casi como la historia de su vida. A gritos sin poder creerlo corrió alrededor de la gente festejándose a él mismo pues todos habían quedado mudos ante la repentina recomposición de Naruto quien iba perdiendo la batalla.

— ¡GANÉ! ¡GANÉ 'TTEBAYO! —Gritaba emocionado, tanto que la gente rápidamente se contagió de su emoción y comenzó a gritar con él anunciando una fiesta en su nombre para esa noche.

Sasuke, sintiendo que el aire le regresaba al cuerpo se dejó caer en su silla de oro y sobó sus sienes tranquilizándose.

—Mierda, es un idiota —Se quejó para sí mismo y observó a Naruto abrazar a toda la gente que lo felicitaba animado.

Naruto sintiendo que lo observaban a lo lejos volteó hacia el balcón y le sonrió alzando el pulgar victorioso.

El Faraón sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y enojado frunció el ceño.

Los preparativos de la fiesta comenzaron de inmediato y las personas no tardaron en traer lo mejor de sus casas para celebrar la victoria del rubio. Una hora después, todo Egipto celebraba la llegada de un nuevo guerrero solo que este se había escapado de la fiesta hace unos minutos pues le urgía ir al encuentro de la única persona a quien le interesaba que lo felicitara.

Naruto no quería ser desconsiderado, pero no podía evitar ir en busca de su Faraón al notar su ausencia en lo poco que llevaba la fiesta, aunque a ninguno de los pobladores le pareció extraño que no estuviera ahí. Subió por el palacio buscándolo y lo encontró en la bóveda prendiendo unas velas de buen olor alrededor de un pequeño santuario.

—Sasuke —Lo llamó entrando— ¿No vas a festejar?

El nombrado no se volteó a verlo y simplemente siguiendo con su labor respondió— ¿Debería festejar que casi mueres en un combate no obligado impuesto por tu propio ego?

—Sí.

Ahora sí, el Faraón se volteó a verlo sorprendido por su respuesta.

— ¿Es que te gusta jugar con tu vida acaso? —Cuestionó el de cabello oscuro yendo hacia él para tomar sus manos analizando la cortadura cuya cicatriz se había formado rápido.

—No es como si nunca hubiese estado en peligro por mi propia culpa la verdad —Respondió Naruto con una suave sonrisa, orgulloso de su acto reciente— Si hubiese muerto hoy lo habría hecho feliz, pues moriría intentando algo que realmente quería hacer.

— ¿Y qué sería eso exactamente?

—Demostrar lo que puedo hacer por ti 'ttebayo.

El Faraón no soltó las manos del rubio y aunque su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo el calor dentro de él se extendió rápidamente causándole una incómoda sensación desconocida.

—Lo vi —Reconoció el Faraón— Fue una estupidez, Naruto. Pero lo vi.

—A que soy un buen combatiente —Le picó el rubio, ahora él aprovechando que Sasuke no le soltaba las manos heridas para tomar esas pálidas manos con las suyas frotándolas con cariño inexplicable.

Sasuke apartó sus manos suavemente, sin replicar.

—Eres un pésimo estratega —Respondió soltándole un pequeño golpe en uno de los tantos moretones que el rubio tenía en el rostro— Se supone que deberías obtener la victoria de forma digna, no luciendo todo demacrado y perdedor.

—Mejoraré 'ttebayo. Lo prometo.

El Faraón supo, por la determinación en esas palabras que Naruto lo haría sin duda.

Suspiró yendo hacia el traje de guerrero que antes había mostrado al rubio entregándoselo.

—Las ofrendas al Dios de la guerra ya han sido hechas al igual que mis peticiones para ti —Avisó— Naruto Uzumaki, como Hijo de Ra, espero que aceptes el premio que te concierne y aceptes gustoso el honor de ser el general de mis tropas y el guardián de mi vida —Recitó las palabras casi de memoria, como si las hubiese ensayado desde siempre aunque era la primera vez que las pensaba.

Naruto sonrió emocionado, entrecerrando los ojos risueño y se dispuso a ponerse las prendas frente a sus ojos sin ningún pudor por parte de ambos.

Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que le quedaba el traje al rubio. Como si este hubiese nacido para portarlo.

—Siento como si hubiese esperado este momento toda mi vida —Naruto rió con nerviosismo mientras sujetaba la espada y se la acomodaba entre las prendas— No creo haber tenido un honor como tal antes. Poner mi vida por ti, mi faraón. —Se inclinó como siempre lo hacía hacia este— Por ti, Sasuke.

—Que dejes de hacer eso —Se quejó Sasuke por su exageración y lo obligó a levantarse.

—Jeje, ¿Enserio no vas a celebrar 'ttebayo? —Cuestionó Naruto intentando animarlo para ir con toda la gente a festejar rascando su propia mejilla con el dedo índice. Su felicidad no estaría completa si Sasuke no estaba ahí, pero se arrepintió de haberlo sugerido al ver la expresión casi tortuosa que una fracción de segundo pasó por esa hermosa cara— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, ve a festejar.

Naruto supo que Sasuke le estaba ocultando algo y presentía que ese algo tenía que ver con los aldeanos pero no cuestionó al respecto.

—Pero…

Iba a insistir, de verdad que sí. Pero los aldeanos empezaron a corear su nombre llamándolo para que hiciese acto de presencia y se uniera a la fiesta dedicada en su honor interrumpiéndole.

—Ve, Naruto —Fue Sasuke quien le insistió mientras apagaba las velas, dándole la espalda.

Naruto esperó que este se volteara y sujetándole una mano besó el dorso de esta ante la sorpresa del otro.

—Estaré afuera si me necesitas, Sasuke.

Y salió de allí.

Sasuke se quedó con la mano en el aire. A los mismos centímetros en que Naruto la había tomado antes de besarla. El cuerpo tenso mientras escuchaba los pasos de gente en el palacio impidió que se moviera y su respiración se cortó como si temiese que alguien lo encontrara.

Cuando los pasos desaparecieron. Se apresuró a encerrarse en su habitación en medio del bullicio de la ciudad festejando a Naruto.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos el próximo Viernes como a esta misma hora porqué no.**

 **De nuevo gracias por leer y dejar su comentario!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Dije que volvería el Viernes y aquí estoy. Agradezco a toda la gente que le ha dado su apoyo a este fanfic que escribo en mis ratos libres desde el celular :'v (El cual me borró varias palabras el capitulo anterior por cierto)**

 **Esperando que les guste este capitulo, espero que tengan una muy buena noche, y sino, pues... tienes exámenes la otra semana así que estudia (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Faraón.**

 ** _Capítulo 3._**

Sasuke había descubierto con el paso de los días que Naruto tenía más madera de monarca que él. Su guerrero se había vuelto el favorito del pueblo, dado a que se la pasaba dando vueltas por las calles ayudando en todo lo que pudiese ganándose el cariño y respeto de las personas.

El Faraón por su parte, seguía escondido detrás de las frías paredes de su palacio evitando tener más contacto con cualquier persona que no sea Naruto. No podía confiar en los demás.

Había crecido en ese lugar, convivido toda su vida con esa misma gente. La misma gente que causó una revuelta contra su familia que terminó con la muerte de su padre en la calle central de la ciudad, su hermano desterrado y su madre rendida ante el suicidio por la desesperación. Si él había sido la excepción era por ser tan solo un niño cuando ocurrió la masacre que no paraba de perseguirlo, cuya sensación paranoica se volvió peor cuando a los veinte años ascendió a ocupar el puesto de su padre y ahora tres años después de ser el gobernante seguía viviendo con temor a la gente de su propio pueblo.

¿Quién sabe en qué momento planearan una revuelta en su contra? El día menos esperado, alguien podría entrar a su recamara mientras dormía y lo asesinaría para luego exhibir su cuerpo como premio por toda la ciudad.

Es por eso que evitaba salir a toda costa durante el día. Pero esa no era la mejor forma de impedir el peligro pues una vez le llegó el rumor de que un aldeano había osado comentar que el Faraón les tenía asco y por eso no se aparecía ante ellos los plebeyos.

Ese mismo día, con el terror moviéndose por dentro de su cuerpo, anunció ante el pueblo que les daría el día libre a todos y duplicaría las ganancias de este bajo la excusa de que estaban celebrando una fecha memorable de una historia falsa que su ingenio le permitió crear.

Ese había sido un acto desesperado y cobarde, pero no por eso menos necesario.

— ¿Otra vez te torturas en silencio?

La voz de Naruto lo sacó de sus perturbaciones y en cambio cerró los ojos a gusto al sentirlo acercarse hacia él. La mano del rubio le acarició uno de sus brazos apenas se sentó a su lado en la banca de su jardín trasero donde guardaban a los animales que criaban.

—La gente no para de comentar sobre las fiestas de la siguiente semana en tu nombre 'ttebayo —Anunció Naruto irradiando buen humor— Y no paran de preguntarme si esta vez asistirás, ¿Es enserio, Sasuke? ¿No asistes a tus propias fiestas?

La reciente información le hizo abrir los ojos exasperados.

— ¿Ellos se quejaron? —Preguntó tan sereno como siempre, pero por dentro estaba preocupado de que la respuesta sea afirmativa.

—Quejarse no, pero igual 'ttebayo. Deberías asistir.

La pesadez en el cuerpo del Faraón se volvía a hacer presente, lo suficiente para obligarse a sí mismo a recargarse en el hombro de Naruto en busca de un consuelo silencioso instintivo. Naruto que no necesitaba palabras para comprenderlo le abrazó hacia sí viéndolo atento.

Ninguno de los dos reparó en el hecho de que sus contactos con el tiempo se habían vuelto demasiado íntimos y fácilmente mal interpretables, pero estaban tan a gustos el uno con el otro pese a sus personalidades y estatus social que no le daban vueltas al asuntos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ne. Anda —Pidió el rubio más preocupado que antes. Desde que llegó que notó la actitud de su Faraón con los demás demasiado extraña y tensa, como si el chico temiese de algo grande a lo cual intentaba escapar— ¡Agh, se supone que soy tu protector! ¡¿Cómo sabré de qué mal protegerte si no me lo dices?! —Exigió escuchando la exhalación de Sasuke que no le devolvía la mirada y solo se mantenía viendo al carnero que se acercaba de vez en cuando hacia ellos.

—No quiero asistir —Fue la sincera respuesta del Faraón.

— ¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso ellos no son suficientes para su alteza?

Nunca antes había escuchado a Naruto hablar en ese tono peligroso de voz. No le gustó en lo más mínimo. El rubio sin embargo no se apartó de su lado y se quedó tal como estaban siempre con la mirada fija en su rostro. Podía sentir esos ojos azules analizando cualquier expresión que hiciese.

—No importa si son o no suficientes para mí, soy yo el que caerá bajo la furia de sus manos cuando ellos consideren que les soy insuficiente.

—Mierda, Sasuke. Te juro que a veces no te entiendo nada 'ttebayo.

—Ellos podrían asesinarme cualquier día —Ahora sí Sasuke se apartó y se levantó. Hablar de su más grandes temores aunque sea con Naruto era demasiado— Cualquier mal paso que dé será un incentivo para causar una revuelta en mi contra y por eso los evito.

Naruto sorprendido, no quiso quedarse callado para dar su punto de vista— Pero, ¿No sería mejor formar lazos con ellos y así ganártelos?

— ¡No!

La voz ronca hizo eco en el palacio, pero como todos vieron a Naruto ir hacia Sasuke nadie se atrevió a ir a interrumpir la plática de ambos a menos de que alguno estuviera en peligro.

El rubio por su parte, impresionado por el desliz de su Faraón que siempre lucia sereno e inmutable cayó en cuenta que estaba adentrándose demasiado en las preocupaciones que el otro no quería mostrar.

Sasuke le daba la espalda agarrando sus brazos con sus propias manos apretándose un poco en castigo a su boca desobediente.

—Sasuke… —Naruto lo llamó con voz tranquilizadora.

—No, Naruto. Vete.

El rubio nunca había sido el más obediente y esta vez no haría la excepción. Se acercó al moreno poniéndose frente a él para que lo observara.

—Faraón —Lo nombró. Sasuke sabía que no podía huir de Naruto cuando este lo nombraba como debería hacerlo— Huyendo solo quedarás como un bastardo 'ttebayo. Deberías ir aunque sea por unos momentos a saludar a las personas.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, no estás en mi lugar y no entiendes mis motivos…

—Yo te protegeré, Sasuke —Aseguró Naruto interrumpiéndole— Haría cualquier cosa para verte feliz en tu día, no me despegaré de tu lado 'ttebayo ¡Y hay del que se atreva a pasarse de listo o hacer algo peligroso cerca de ti porque lo aniquilaré con mis propias manos!

Sasuke titubeó sin saber qué hacer. Naruto tenía razón, llevaba años evitando esa fiesta y algún día su actuar sería cuestionado cruelmente debido a su ingratitud.

—Maldición, no necesito que me protejas.

Había dicho, pero Naruto sonrió sabiendo que mentía.

.

.

.

La semana de las festividades en su nombre llegó tan rápida como fue expandido el anuncio de que el Faraón si asistiría a las ceremonias correspondientes.

La gente se mantuvo escéptica pero no por ello menos animada a adornar la ciudad y sacrificar sus mejores ganados en honor al monarca que les hacía llevar una vida tranquila libre de guerras.

Naruto se mantuvo esperando fuera del palacio, justo en la puerta de entrada de esta a su Faraón para escoltarlo. Para esa noche, el rubio se había esmerado en su aspecto trayendo un traje un poco más pesado y de un azul fuerte, el color de la soberanía haciéndole destacar entre los demás pobladores a pesar de que no tener sangre real.

No podía evitar juguetear con sus pies nervioso. Exactamente no sabía si Sasuke se arrepentiría a última hora pues su malestar era notorio cada vez que alguien hacía mención sobre la festividad. No quería obligar al moreno a asistir pero tendría que hacerlo pues este ya había anunciado su presencia y sería descortés fallar a su palabra.

—Luces como un novio desesperado por ver a su mujer —El comentario de su compañero de batallas, Shikamaru, le hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas. El chico sin dejar su expresión de aburrimiento bostezó.

— ¡C-como! —Lo señaló exasperado— ¡¿Cómo dices eso 'ttebayo?! ¡Si Sasuke te escucha te matará! —Lejos de negar cualquier cosa movió los brazos histérico reclamando. Es que enserio, si Sasuke lo hubiese escuchado Shikamaru estaría barriendo la lana de las ovejas en el patio de atrás de por vida.

Shikamaru hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. Iba a continuar alegando cuando escuchó las exclamaciones de unas cuantas personas que se estaban paseando por el lugar terminando los últimos detalles.

— ¿Mh? —Curioso se volteó a ver qué sería lo que estarían mirando abriendo los ojos exasperado por la sorpresa al ver a Sasuke por fin aparecer por las puertas, atravesándolas galantemente como si ninguna perturbación lo acogiese.

Su vestimenta de color negro parecía combinar tan maravillosamente con su piel blanca que parecía iluminarse por los detalles de sus joyas de oro y la coronilla en la cabeza reemplazando el enorme tocado de tela que usaba en algunas ocasiones.

Naruto se sonrojó ante tal maravillosa imagen, de aquel Dios de su vida a quien no tardó en ir a acudir para ofrecerle su compañía y lealtad absoluta.

—Wow, Sasuke. Estoy impactado —Exclamó anonadado una vez estuvo cerca del Faraón viéndolo de pies a cabeza, notando lo afilados y perfectos que lucían los rasgos de los ojos del moreno con esa tinta resaltándolos— Wow, 'ttebayo… —No sabía por qué pero empezó a reírse sonriendo como idiota.

Sasuke simplemente alzó una ceja y notando algo fuera de lugar en el ropaje de su protector le acomodó la túnica en la zona de los hombros.

— ¿Cuál es el trayecto destinado? —Preguntó viendo disimuladamente hacia las calle principal del pueblo en donde varias personas le estaban mirando tan curiosos como maravillados pues al no dejarse ver mucho probablemente esta era la primera vez que veían a su Faraón.

Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse una especie de atracción turística.

— ¿El qué? ¿Trayecto? ¿Tenía que hacer eso?

Rodó con los ojos con hastío— ¿Cómo es que no te he mandado a los cerdos?

— ¡Pero Sasuke! —Gritó Naruto y se percató de que no debería haber gritado el nombre del monarca— Digo, ¡Faraón! Pensé que daríamos vueltas por todos lados 'ttebayo. Anda, son tus fiestas, no seas aguafiestas.

Sasuke prontamente sintió que era una mala idea haber aceptado, pero ya estaba afuera y varios lo habían visto. Si se devolvía podría generar un muy mal entendido. Maldito Naruto.

— ¡Anda, vamos! —Insistió Naruto ahora agarrándolo del brazo para que caminara de una vez.

Varias personas se les quedaron viendo sorprendidas por la familiaridad con la que se llevaban pues Naruto le gritaba y Sasuke le gritaba de vuelta. Una escena que no se veía siempre, algunos cuchicheos se hicieron esperar pero nada de qué preocuparse.

— ¡Que viva el Faraón! —Gritaron los aldeanos al verlo por fin en la feria y se acercaron de inmediato para ofrecerle todo tipo de cosas que le tenian como obsequios.

— ¿Eh? Oye, mira eso es genial 'ttebayo —Naruto estaba demasiado encantado recibiendo toda clase de cosas pero rápido notó la incomodidad que su Faraón intentaba ocultad.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se había puesto tenso al estar rodeado de tanta gente y casi sintió la imperiosa necesidad de huir de una vez, pero no podía moverse, estaba rodeado de todos lados mientras un montón de personas le gritaban cosas que no entendía. Instintivamente alzó un brazo para apartar a alguien que estaba más cerca de lo normal y muchas personas tomaron ese gesto como que estaba aceptando los regalos y empezaron a dejarle cosas en su brazo izquierdos tanto ropa colgando de este como joyas de metales pesados.

Estaba aterrado la verdad, pero cuando Naruto empezó a reírse de él acercándose con muchas cosas en los brazos sintió que le volvía el aire al cuerpo.

—Hey, lo marean —Se quejó el rubio frunciendo el ceño intentando imponer respeto— Vamos Faraón, tenemos cosas que supervisar —Dijo ocurriéndosele, entregándole a otro soldado que los seguía las cosas que les habían entregado y disculpándose con las personas se llevó a Sasuke a caminar por las calles intentando mantener a raya a cualquier sujeto que se acercara demás.

Era un idiota, no sabía que su Faraón reaccionaria de esa forma al estar rodeado de personas. Aun este seguía sin decir media palabra, como si fuera una maldita estatua majestuosa andante.

—Tranquilo, Sasuke. No te harán nada, no estando yo cerca —Lo reconfortó acariciándole el brazo como siempre lo hacía y sintió el cuerpo del Faraón destensarse pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Comenzaron a caminar entre las calles repletas de personas que no paraban de invitarlo a probar cosas y pedir la opinión de su majestad sobre algunos temas. Sasuke respondía a secas pero a la gente parecía bastarle.

Definitivamente Naruto pensó que las festividades no eran lo de Sasuke y decidió terminar con la agonía de este cuando se dispusieron a dar una última vuelta agarrándolo del brazo sin miramientos obligándolo a seguirlo en silencio.

— ¿Qué diablos haces? —Siseó el Faraón sorprendido por el actuar de su protector.

Naruto le envió una admirada en advertencia que luego se suavizó— Vamos a otra parte.

—Pero tú dijiste que viniera —Le recordó el moreno confundido por esa decisión. Él aguantándose su estancia en la fiesta y Naruto de la nada decidiendo que era suficiente ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese tipo?

—Pero no pensé que realmente tendrías un problema, bastardo.

No supo interpretar las palabras de Naruto, por la forma ruda en la que le estaba hablando y decidió aguardar hasta ver qué era lo que estaba pensando el rubio. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que este lo conducía al antiguo establo en la casa del comerciante del cual lo había rescatado.

—Shhhh, 'ttebayo. Si nos ven el viejo me mata —Pidió Naruto cómplice entrando despacio al establo encontrando lo que buscaba— ¡Gama, te extrañé! —Gritó al ver al camello que comía paja sin ninguna reacción al verlo.

Sasuke se acercó dubitativo pero con el corazón en la mano— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Naruto?

—Calmar tu dolor, Sasuke.

Cuando Naruto montó al animal y lo invitó estirando la mano a que lo acompañara sobre este dudó. Se tardó unos momentos antes de decidirse en sucumbir y sentarse con el rubio delante de este. Joder, nunca había montado uno de esos porque siempre le había parecido incómodo y lo era.

Los brazos de Naruto no tardaron en agarrar la soja atada en el hocico del animal y Sasuke sintió que sus brazos eran apretados por los de Naruto que se acomodaba en su espalda en una especie de abrazo reconfortante.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Afuera un ratito.

— ¿Por qué?

—Solo es un paseíto 'ttebayo, no te voy a raptar.

Sasuke se decepcionó por dentro de que eso no fuera lo que iba a pasar.

Naruto echó a andar sin permiso al camello que comenzó a moverse sin prisa hacia las afueras de la ciudad por el desierto cuya puesta de sol podría apreciarte a lo lejos hundiéndose entre las dunas.

Se sumergieron en un silencio cómodo en el que solo eran ellos dos, sintiéndose físicamente cerca del otro. Naruto había apoyado la barbilla en su hombro y Sasuke se había echado hacia atrás disfrutando del paseo aunque no hubiese nada asombroso en ello.

—Tu… —Empezó Naruto dubitativo en romper el silencio pero se decidió— Odias ser el faraón ¿Verdad?

Saberse al descubierto no le importó en ese momento.

—Lo detesto —Admitió afligido.

Naruto buscó su mirada y él se lo permitió al girar la cabeza recargándose en el hombro de este. Sus contactos visuales parecían decir más que cualquier palabra.

— ¿Entonces por qué sigues gobernando?

—Por mi familia, el honor como el Hijo de Ra me ata a este pueblo maldito. Si he de morir, sé que será en manos de mi pueblo desconforme.

Naruto puso una expresión tan triste que le obligó a levantar una mano y posarla en su mejilla, remarcando con sus dedos esas extrañas marcas en la piel bronceada.

—Pero… ¿Porqué 'ttebayo? No lo entiendo —Musitó Naruto, pareciendo sufrir las peores calamidades mentales.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Naruto —Se sinceró, dejando que el otro conociendo todos sus miedos— Haría cualquier cosa con tal de negar el poder que me fue concedido pero mi sangre me ata al trono. A mi destino.

—No digas eso ¡No lo digas! —El rubio alzó la voz molesto— Nada malo te pasará, Sasuke. No conmigo cuidándote, te lo prometo 'ttebayo. Te lo prometo.

Naruto juntó sus frentes cerrando los ojos con pesar. Sasuke le imitó queriendo confiar en su compañero que no paraba de murmurar cosas intangibles pero que sabía que eran maldiciones a su destino.

—Déjame compartir tu dolor Sasuke —Decidió Naruto intentando estúpidamente encontrar una forma de hacer un poco mejor la vida de su Faraón— Pídele a los Dioses, a Ra, ¡A QUIEN SEA! Que me permita llevar a mis hombros aunque sea una parte de su peso en ellos.

Sasuke no podía ocultar su sorpresa por la determinación de Naruto por lo que se le escapó una risa algo cruel pero que era la más sincera que podría tener en ese momento.

—Si serás, idiota.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Hablo enserio ´ttebayo!

—Lo sé y eso es peor —Lo molestó el de ojos negros. Naruto hizo un puchero molesto— Solo quédate conmigo siempre a mi lado, como justo ahora estamos.

—Mi Dios está haciéndome una petición después de todo —Se burló Naruto sonriendo con pesar pero rápidamente su sonrisa cambió a una enérgica— ¿Quieres dar paseos eternos conmigo?

Ladeó una sonrisa— ¿Me sacarás de mi imperio a escondidas todos los días? —Cuestionó.

—Si mi Faraón lo desea —Naruto afirmó viéndole profundamente— Yo lo haré.

Sasuke aprovechó su cercanía para echarle el aliento sobre los labios del rubio que estaban tan cerca de ellos que le ponían nervioso.

— ¿Qué clase de pacto con el diablo es este?

—No lo sé 'ttebayo, pero me gusta.

A Sasuke también le gustaba.

.

.

.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir entre paseos y paseos. Nunca antes había aprendido tantas cosas de su pueblo y sus alrededores desde que Naruto comenzó a sacarlo a escondidas durante la noche.

Pero sin duda, lo que nunca creyó que aprendería sería lo que Naruto y él comenzaban a experimentar de forma peligrosa.

—Vida no podrá surgir de esto —Fue lo que alcanzó a decir cuando Naruto dejó sus labios para buscar aire.

Ambos acorralándose en un rincón escondido del palacio, demasiado pegados al otro. Naruto había buscado su cuello para besarlo con adoración mientras Sasuke mantenía la mirada fija en el pasillo temiendo que alguien los descubriera.

—Por supuesto que sí —Afirmó Naruto sujetando una de sus manos acariciándola con cariño— Mi vida y la tuya surgirán de esto.

—Ambos seremos castigados —Siguió Sasuke, poco importándole estar acariciando con su mano derecha el brazo desnudo de Naruto mientras este volvía a acercar su rostro al suyo— Naruto… —Gimió por lo bajo.

—No importa, Sasuke. No importa 'ttebayo —Repitió el rubio incontable cantidad de veces— ¿Qué importa el castigo si podemos sentir esto juntos? ¿O acaso soy el único que ama al otro?

Sasuke no quiso admitir nada en voz alta. Se preguntaba en qué momento exactamente los dos habían sucumbido al deseo del otro y compartir lazos que no deberían.

—No nos pueden descubrir —Advirtió el Faraón, aun ansioso por la idea de que alguien los estuviera viendo.

—Ya lo sé —Se molestó Naruto obligándolo a que lo viera de frente y dejara de distraerse con cualquier otra cosa que no era él— Tus placeres son los míos, Sasuke.

—Mi placer está en tus manos, Naruto —Sasuke ladeó la cabeza dejándole ver una gran porción de piel entre su cuello y su hombro que Naruto había besado con esmero desde hace rato— Yo soy el Dios a quien debes complacer y servir.

Naruto sonrió con malicia.

—Eres un Dios bastante exigente 'ttebayo —Se rió el rubio, atrayéndolo hacia él para abrazarlo con cariño. Como si el moreno siempre hubiese sido la persona más cercana que tenía.

Sasuke se sintió de la misma forma y por eso le correspondió el abrazo.

—Déjame alejar esos miedos de tu cabeza, mi Faraón.

Naruto había pronunciado aquello, mientras ambos se observaban el alma por medio de sus ojos.

El Faraón creyó que realmente era a él a quien un Dios le estaba engañando para poner en riesgo su vida y no le importaba.

Porque si algún día llegara a morir, obligaría cruelmente a que Naruto lo acompañara al inframundo y así asegurarse de tenerlo por siempre en sus manos.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nos vemos el próximo Viernes, que tengan una buena semana!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a tod s! Es Viernes de actualización.**

 **Les haré un spoiler de este capitulo: Porno.**

 **Agradezco** **a toda la gente que le da su apoyo a este fanfic 3 me alegra mucho dado a que hace uuuh que no escribo un fanfic "largo" :'v no escribo fanfic largos de capítulos igual de largos por motivos de *pasédemasiadotiempoescribiendounficquenadieleíaynoloterminéporesohaceaños* EN FIN, esperando que este capitulo sea de su agrado los dejo!**

.

.

.

 **Faraón.**

 _ **Capítulo 4.**_

Naruto literalmente le había devuelto la vida que creía perdida al haberse vuelto el Faraón.

Todos los días sin falta el rubio acudía a él para ayudarlo y sacarlo a pasear por su reino.

Seguro. Podía asegurar que ahora sí estaba seguro detrás de sus frías paredes del palacio.

Porque Naruto por más que hubiese intentando hacer que saliera, Sasuke seguía rehusándose a mostrarse más de lo debido en público.

— ¿Por qué te escondes? —Le había preguntado el rubio. La voz de este sonando despacio dado a que tenía la boca sobre una pequeña porción de piel de su cuello haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento.

Sasuke se removió inquieto intentando apartar al rubio de él sin conseguirlo.

—No me escondo —Replicó. Los labios del Uzumaki no paraban de moverse intentando hacerle una marca— Para —Gruñó.

—No quiero 'ttebayo.

Resopló ante la obstinación del otro pero no añadió nada más, simplemente posó una mano en el cabello rubio acariciando con calma esas hebras doradas mientras, siempre pendiente de su alrededor, se concentraba en observar la puerta que daba la entrada a su habitación al traspasar esa hoja enorme de palmera que evitaba que los intrusos observasen.

—Entonces… ¿Saldrás más? —Siguió Naruto ahora viéndolo de frente.

—Te voy a echar a patadas —Advirtió Sasuke ya harto con el tema. Se dejó caer hacia atrás acostándose en su cama observando complacido a Naruto desnudo igual que él sentado en medio de la cama en donde llevaban varios minutos abrazados cómodamente.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada peligrosa y el Faraón afiló la suya antes de alzar su pie derecho haciendo que el rubio de inmediato se acercara para besarlo. Idolatrándolo.

Porque para Naruto, Sasuke era su Dios a quien no dudaría en besarle los pies.

Los labios de Naruto siempre tan calientes y peligrosos besaron con gentileza hasta llegar al tobillo ascendiendo a besos por su pierna deteniéndose sobre su miembro viril en el cual echó el aliento provocándole un rico escalofrío que le hizo temblar.

—Eso es peligroso —Advirtió el Faraón ante la provocación del rubio que solo le sonrió tan alegre como siempre antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Sasuke aprovechando que Naruto ahora sobre él dejaba más fácil acceso a su torso acarició con sus manos aquellos pectorales duros por el entrenamiento militar sacándole un suspiro al rubio.

—No creo que haya algo más peligroso que manchar la sangre de tus genes, mi Faraón —Lo molestó el rubio paseando sus manos bronceadas por el pecho de piel blanca imitando la acción de Sasuke.

Sasuke no admitió nada en respuesta. Nadie más que él era consciente de lo que Naruto estaba diciendo.

—No me estás manchando, Uzumaki —Prefirió replicar buscándose una excusa— Estas adorándome como cualquier aldeano lo hace desde su hogar.

A Naruto no pareció gustarle aquello— Estas loco si piensas que dejaré que otro aldeano te adore como yo.

El Faraón ladeó una sonrisa complacido por el enojo del otro. Naruto no perdió más tiempo y decidió descender con sus manos hacía aquel lugar peligroso que Sasuke nunca antes había consentido que alguien ajeno tocase.

El moreno se tensó al sentir la calidez de esa mano sobre su pene acariciándolo con cuidado, como si Naruto temiese que se molestara. Sasuke estaba lejos de molestarse sin embargo.

La mirada oscura sobre la brillante y azulina del otro. No necesitaban más palabras aparte de las muecas de placer del otro. El Faraón bajó la mirada hacia el miembro del soldado y pasando la mano que antes había descansado en uno de los pectorales del rubio la descendió tranquilamente hacia ese lugar para tocarlo de igual forma como lo hacia el otro con él.

—No deberías…— Musitó Naruto sorprendido por su actuar. Sasuke sonrió a su manera negando suavemente con la cabeza queriendo decirle con ello que no era necesario preocuparse.

Si, era el Faraón, pero también era humano. Que Ra lo castigara si quería pero él no iba a impedir que el compañero a quien había escogido para él se privara de sus toques y caricias que debían ser reservadas para la persona quien sería su futura esposa.

Como si Sasuke fuera a casarse en algún momento sabiendo la desdicha de su vida y la que heredaría su descendencia.

La masturbación era un acto tan natural y normal en aquella época pero él nunca la había experimentado antes, porque a Sasuke no le había llamado la atención hasta ahora. La mano de Naruto, hábil y ágil se movía de arriba hacia abajo causándole un placer inexplicable, por su parte intentaba seguir el ritmo de esa mano con la suya sobre el miembro de Naruto para hacerlo disfrutar del mismo modo.

Era un acto tan íntimo y peligroso que la adrenalina de compartir su pecado con Naruto aumentaba el placer de la situación.

—Sasuke…—Le llamó Naruto entre suspiros y el nombrado que antes solo se dedicaba a mirar con atención ambos miembros erectos en medio de gemidos alzó la vista recibiendo un profundo beso del soldado.

Ah, era la dicha. Era lo único que su mente podía procesar antes de sentir que algo explotaba dentro de él transformándose en una humedad desconocida en sus partes bajas y sobre su mano. Naruto también había llegado al límite en medio del beso.

Ignoraba que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la sensación incomoda que le inundó de saberse todo sucio e indigno delante de un aldeano. Sasuke hizo amago de querer levantarse pero Naruto lo abrazó impidiéndoselo. Cuando se volteó para preguntarle por qué Naruto solo sonrió luminosamente como solo él podía sonreír.

—Quédate conmigo —Pidió el rubio.

Sasuke sintió algo incómodo removerse en su estómago.

—Esta es mi habitación —Respondió el monarca— Tú eres el que ha de irse, no su dueño —Le hizo notar.

Naruto hizo una mueca disconforme pero no por eso lo soltó.

—Entonces, déjame quedarme contigo 'ttebayo.

—Las leyes establecen que la cama del Faraón solo debe ser compartida por la pareja destinada y reconocida ante Ra—Recitó Sasuke en medio de un suspiro cansado. La verdad, no quería moverse y mucho menos prestarle atención a sus deberes como Faraón pero estaba tan acostumbrado a cumplirlas.

Uzumaki se mordió los labios en una expresión extraña que no supo identificar.

—Al diablo tus malditas leyes, Sasuke —Gruñó con voz enojada— Ya hemos roto varias de ellas y una más no traerá la tragedia a alguno de los dos, por lo menos no ahora —Intentó persuadirlo acariciándole la espalda para darle tranquilidad— Pensé que yo era tu pareja destinada 'ttebayo…

Naruto admiró como esos hermosos ojos negros se abrieron sorprendidos ante sus palabras. Al parecer el Faraón no había pensado tanto en la relación extraña que compartían ambos en esos momentos.

Esperó. Uzumaki esperó cualquier cosa venir de esos labios con un miedo latente golpeándole el pecho. ¿Quién le aseguraba que esa cabeza traumatizada en realidad podía llegar a pensar en otra persona como su compañero de vida?

— ¿No tienes miedo? —Preguntó entonces Sasuke separándolo de sí pero no por eso ninguno se levantó de la cama en la que estaban recostados mirándose mutuamente.

Naruto le vio sin entender, pero a la vez creía que tenía una idea del porqué de esa pregunta.

— ¿Será que el guerrero más fuerte de Egipto debe tener miedo de algo? —Cuestionó de vuelta el Uzumaki— No le tengo miedo a nada si se trata de ti Sasuke.

—Hablas sin pensar —Refutó molesto el moreno— Mi vida es una maldición y si te acepto en ella tú también morirás…

—No me importa —Interrumpió el rubio ahora sí levantándose molesto por la desconfianza del otro. Buscó sus prendas de vestir viendo por sobre el hombro al Faraón desnudo sobre la cama que se apoyaba en un brazo para intentar incorporarse— No sé cuántas veces debo decírtelo para que te entre de una vez, yo daría la vida por ti, Sasuke —Sintió la mano de su faraón en su brazo y la apartó con brusquedad en advertencia— ¿Por qué diablos no me crees?

El monarca bajó la mirada mientras se terminaba de sentar en la cama. Se estaba escondiendo de esa forma al rehuir la mirada.

Naruto creyó que eso significaba que el otro en realidad no le creía y estaba intentando encontrar las palabras para decírselo por lo que no quiso escucharlo y caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse cuando Sasuke volvió a hablar deteniéndolo.

—Porque no quiero que mueras.

El soldado pareció congelarse en su lugar y solo pudo quedarse mirando la espalda del Faraón que no quería mostrarle ante él su inseguridad.

Por fin, Naruto creyó entender un poco más a aquel que naciéndolo teniendo todo en sus manos, temía perderlo de la misma forma una y otra vez hasta que su suerte recayera en la próxima generación que tendría que aguantar las penurias de su vida.

Era una historia triste, pero a la vez tan fascinante y llena de desafíos que Naruto no pudo evitar en pensar ¿Qué pasaría si él lo librase de la maldición de su sangre? ¿Podría un simple súbdito como él cumplir con aquel cometido peligroso?

Como si la respuesta no pudiese encontrarla ni mucho menos expresarla en palabras instintivamente se devolvió al Faraón y tomándolo del brazo sorpresivamente lo alzó de la cama obligándolo a caminar con él fuera de la habitación haciendo oídos sordos a Sasuke quejándose por la desnudez hasta llegar al balcón que tantas veces había servido como punto de encuentro para ambos.

—Aquí Sasuke, mira aquí 'ttebayo —Le incitó el rubio señalando con su mano todo el reino de Egipto a oscuras por la hora.

Sasuke sin poder encontrarle la lógica iba a reclamar pero la mirada decidida del rubio le impidió hacer cualquier comentario desagradable a las ideas del otro.

—Si ellos han de querer matarte yo los detendré —Empezó Naruto, aquel juramento que saldría de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo antes y que en realidad no necesitaba procesarlo pues lo cumpliría a toda costa—Porque yo soy tu guardián y el compañero de vida que te guiará hacia la gloria eterna —Justo como lo hacía cuando decía algo enserio se inclinó en una rodilla demostrándole el respeto absoluto— Ra es testigo de mi amor y devoción hacia ti, Sasuke.

No sabía si era el aire frío de la noche el que le provocó un escalofrió que le erizó la desnuda piel de su cuerpo o las palabras del rubio que tan majestuoso y honorable había pronunciado sin miedo al destino. Sasuke nunca imaginó toparse con un ser como él, que pese a su condición mortal sin ningún lazo que lo atacara a la divinidad y veneración eterna lograba parecer como si fuese la reencarnación de un antiguo sabio monarca conocedor de los más grandes secretos de la tierra.

Enserio, ¿Su destino podría cambiar si aceptaba a aquel hombre que le invitaba a pecar contra las reglas de la tierra y del creador? Su garganta estaba seca y su boca muda, pero sus manos se posaron cariñosas sobre los cabellos rubios consiguiendo que su portador lo viese examinándolo.

— ¿He de ser yo tan merecedor de tu vida? —Cuestionó Sasuke y Naruto sonrió ampliamente en respuesta.

El Faraón cerró los párpados cuando aquella cabeza rubia se movió hacia adelante y esos labios felices rosaron sus partes bajas desnudas y expuestas a todo Egipto desde aquel balcón.

Un gemido salió ante el toque de placer de la lengua de Naruto jugueteando con él como si disfrutara de un premio que fue le fue otorgado.

.

.

.

El ambiente a fiesta en los últimos meses pareciera rodear la ciudad haciéndole lucir más llena de vida que antes. Todos los días había algún motivo de celebración pero nunca tan importante como la del quinto día de cada mes en el que el gran soldado amado por todos en el pueblo le hacía de frente a cualquier extranjero u hombre que se atreviese a invadir la ciudad y poner en peligro la vida del Faraón.

Naruto en un principio había alegado indignado a Sasuke que su maldita regla de capturar con vida a cualquier infiltrado que atentara contra la seguridad de Egipto para lanzarlo dentro de una pirámide en la oscuridad absoluta privándolo de todo alimento para quitarle la humanidad antes del día de su ejecución era un acto inhumano. Más entendió las razones cuando apiadándose de un sujeto de edad avanzada intentó evitar que se diera la lucha de ese día, descubrió al tipo apuñalando con una cuchilla a una familia sin ningún resentimiento en su alma pues esa era la misión que le habían encomendado.

Naruto nunca sintió tal dolor como saberse responsable de la muerte de esa familia por haber dejado al sujeto sin su castigo, pero nada dolió tanto como la mirada triste y moribunda de Sasuke quien tuvo que hacerle frente al pueblo y pedir disculpas a los Dioses por tal fechoría que debió prevenir.

Desde ese día, el rubio decidió él mismo aniquilar con sus propias manos a todos los castigados y vengar las muertes que estos traían consigo para así evitar más dolor en el corazón de su Faraón que era lo único que le importaba.

Con las manos cubiertas en sangre alzó la cabeza hacia el lugar en donde su Faraón, desde el balcón admiraba el combate que había presentado como si fuera el Cesar juzgando en su Coliseo y le dedicó ese mismo gesto que había hecho el día que venció a Kakashi en ese mismo lugar. Pero esta vez la sintió algo diferente, pues solo podía apreciar los ojos a medias de Sasuke observándolo dado a que por algún motivo desconocido el moreno había cubierto su rostro con una tela negra larga.

El pueblo gritó de emoción y lo proclamaron como el nuevo vengador del reino, mientras los más viejos anunciaban que estarían a salvo de las penurias mientras Naruto siguiera con vida.

Sasuke solía desaparecer apenas el combate terminaba y Naruto en medio de felicitaciones debía correr a su encuentro en algún lugar indefinido del palacio pues el Faraón parecía querer esconderse de él después de cada batalla pero siempre lo encontraba. No entendía esa extraña manía que había desarrollado el Faraón a medida que su relación avanzaba y se volvía más cercana el uno con el otro, pues se suponía que no debía avergonzarse del otro fuera la razón que fuese.

Porque vergüenza era la razón por la que Sasuke se escondía según Naruto, pero era todo lo contrario.

— ¡Hey, Sasuke! —Lo llamó ya harto de dar vueltas por el palacio buscándolo. Esta vez se había oculto bien el muy desgraciado— ¡Estoy cansado 'ttebayo sale ya!

Un sonido pareció escuchar en su habitación y un tanto asustado se adentró encontrando todo desordenado como siempre, razón por la cual Sasuke solía regañarlo por darle más quehacer a las sirvientas. Inspeccionó con la mirada la habitación dando con la silueta del Faraón detrás de una cortina de seda blanca cuya luz del sol dejaba translucir a quien estaba detrás de esta.

— ¡Agh! Sasuke bastardo —Se quejó dispuesto a mover esa tela pero la voz de Sasuke lo detuvo.

—Cállate y quédate quieto —Ordenó la ronca voz desde el otro lado.

Naruto refunfuñante se dejó caer sentado a los pies de la cómoda cama de la habitación que Sasuke le había regalado cuando llegó al palacio y se mantuvo allí esperando lo que fuera que el otro tenía planeado.

—Enserio Sasuke, siempre huyes después de cada lucha ¡¿Es porque estoy sucio con sangre?! —Gritó dándose cuenta en medio de su reclamo que podía ser por eso— Agh, maldición. Por qué no me di cuenta antes…

—Te dije que te callarás —Insistió el monarca.

Naruto frunció el ceño y fue hacia el jarrón con agua que le dejaban las criadas para que bebiera a cualquier hora del día echándosela encima de su cuerpo para quitarse cualquier suciedad indigna de este y se secó con un trozo de tela absorbente, la nueva adquisición en el palacio traída por los comerciantes de oriente.

Frunció el ceño al notar que Sasuke aún no salía de su escondite. ¿Qué tanto hacia allí? Estuvo a punto de preguntar cuando la suave tela fue movida por una blanca mano esbelta dejando a la vista del rubio a su majestuoso faraón con el torso descubierto, y una fina tela cubriéndole de la cintura hacia abajo. Las manos llenas de joyas sobre sus caderas en una postura elegante, las joyas adornando su cuello y brazos. Cuando su mirada dio con la de los oscuros ojos notó la tinta dorada decorando esos pálidos parpados haciéndole lucir como una deidad de la belleza y el pecado.

— ¡¿QU-QUÉ?! —Gritó nervioso Naruto, a causa de la sorpresa de ver al provocativo Faraón que sin inmutarse caminaba hacia él como si trajera consigo los peores castigos— ¿Porqué… tú…?

—Sabes… —Soltaron esos labios perfectos del Faraón— Que cuando el guerrero vence una batalla la pareja debe esperar en el hogar luciendo como el premio obtenido luego de la batalla —Le contó Sasuke, posándose delante de él dejando que el soldado le admirara estupefacto— Es una tradición que no me he atrevido a cumplir dado a las condiciones de nuestros lazos, pues no creí posible de realizar hasta que Ra en sueños apareció para librarme de cualquier preocupación.

Naruto no sabía si estaba entendiendo o no, puesto que la sensualidad del otro lo estaba aturdiendo. Solo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza como si realmente le estuviese poniendo atención pero su mirada repasaba pecaminosamente el cuerpo esbelto del Faraón.

—Naruto —Le llamó el Faraón ansioso.

—Entonces… —El rubio pasó saliva despabilando un poco— ¿Me habías estado evitando para no tener que hacerme un espectáculo o algo así? Joder, Sasuke, ¡Mírate! Wow… —Al rubio no le importaba estar entendiendo mal, simplemente no podía procesar como quería en esos momentos. Sus partes masculinas comenzaban a pensar por él.

Sasuke empujó la cabeza de Naruto que comenzaba a acercarse a su ombligo.

—Te estoy diciendo, guerrero idiota —Masculló— Que yo soy el premio que mereces disfrutar después de vencer en batalla.

Dicho esto, los ojos de Naruto brillaron con una intensidad que no recordaba haber visto antes.

— ¿Seré merecedor yo de… —El rubio mordió sus labios ansioso entendiendo a donde iría todo aquello— tomar su castidad en recompensa a mis esfuerzos? —Se atrevió a decir levantándose de donde estaba sentado para acercar a Sasuke hacia sí pegando su aliento al rostro del otro. Sasuke siempre tan inmutable lo permitió— ¿No hay una regla que dice que debes estar unido en matrimonio para fundirse en un cuerpo ajeno?

— ¿Te importa? —Cuestionó el Faraón con ironía a lo que Naruto sonrió juguetón por ese atrevimiento.

—Cierto 'ttebayo, ¿Qué importan las malditas reglas?

Deseoso de sentir a gusto aquellos labios que se estaban ofreciendo a ser besados los unió con los suyos deleitándose con su suavidad como siempre lo hacía. Besando con calma y sin prisas quería disfrutar de todo el momento con Sasuke, pues estando en su habitación y no la del Faraón era menos probable que alguien entrara así que no habría problemas.

Acarició los costados del Faraón mientras este se dejaba hacer pendiente de sus movimientos. Eso calentó más al soldado.

—Esta ropa es para bailar —Musitó Naruto entre besos notando con más curiosidad la vestimenta del otro— ¿Me vas a bailar?

El Faraón le jaló de una patilla—Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte.

Pese al mohín disgustado que formaron los labios del rubio no siguió con el tema por miedo a que la oportunidad que le ofrecían se esfumara, pues a pesar de que ya había compartido varios toques y caricias subidas de tono con Sasuke no habían llegado al acto que los convertiría en un solo ser por el miedo y desconocimiento de estas tácticas en personas como ellos.

Ahora parecía no importarle a ninguno, y mucho menos a Naruto que jalando la seda que cubría las partes privadas y piernas del Faraón se dispuso a acariciar la zona con anhelo causando escalofríos y gemidos en el otro que se retorcía a su placer.

El piso era un lugar sumamente incomodo e indigno pero Sasuke no encontraba molesto recostarse allí, al lado de la cama ocultándose con esta de cualquier mirada indecente detrás de la puerta de hojas de palmera mientras sostenía con sus manos la cabeza rubia que succionaba su pene buscando causarle más placer del que ya era capaz de sentir.

—Naruto…—Gimió por lo bajo sorprendido por lo ansioso que parecía el otro al lamer y succionar.

— ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó Naruto seguro de la respuesta provocando que Sasuke frunciera el ceño porque odiaba dejar de sentir aquella boca caliente idolatrando su piel.

—He de admitir que no solo para el combate tienes talento —Fue la respuesta del moreno que se relamió los labios expectante.

—La primera vez que te hice esto parecías tan incómodo retorciéndote —Le recordó Naruto con gracia burlándose de su faraón para molestarlo. Sasuke nunca le había hecho el oral y Naruto lo entendía pues eso para cualquier hombre en la posición del otro sería considerado como algo indigno. No le molestaba en realidad.

¿Cómo podría molestarse sabiendo que él era el responsable de darle placer a su Faraón?

Sasuke le soltó un manotazo en la cara que le hizo gritar adolorido.

—Estábamos al aire libre y hacía frio… kuh, maldición —Se quejó en medio de su reprimenda porque la maldita lengua de Naruto había ascendido desde su pene a su ombligo y ahora a sus pezones en venganza. Los cabellos rubios le hacían cosquillas en la barbilla.

Naruto se rió por la bajo pero sostuvo las manos de Sasuke al reparar que este le iba a golpear por su atrevimiento.

—Pareces más mi enemigo que mi premio —Se quejó el rubio con el aliento sobre los labios de su Faraón mientras se ubicaba entre las piernas de este rozando su hombría despierta con la ensalivada del otro.

—Si no osarás decir tanta insolencia no tendría por qué castigarte, Uzumaki — Advirtió el moreno dejando de poner fuerza para que Naruto lo soltara al sentir el miembro de este rozarse consigo— Toma tu premio mi guerrero —Le instó Sasuke, como si fuera el diablo que incita a pactar a cambio del alma de un mortal.

Y Naruto no dudó en aceptar enterrándose en el cuerpo ajeno para fundirse en uno solo con el ser a quien más quería. Pasó de ser un esclavo a un guerrero reconocido y amado por el hombre más importante de Egipto. El amor de Sasuke que le demostraba al soportar el dolor de la acción le hizo darse cuenta que como él era capaz de soportar cualquier cosa con tal de ver a su Faraón complacido, Sasuke también daría todo por mantenerlo unido a su vida.

Su vida, titulo, y la maldición que podrían lanzarle los Dioses a su historial por romper las leyes divinas.

Todo importaba poco ahora.

Los movimientos rítmicos de la cadera de Naruto moviéndose para encontrar el lugar de infinito placer de su Faraón hacían un sonido que no creyeron escuchar antes pero que a ambos pareció causarle gracia en algún momento porque Naruto se rió y Sasuke solo ladeó una sonrisa en medio del placer antes de besarse retomando el acto.

Naruto siempre pensó que cuando se casara el acto de honrar a su esposa sería todo complicado y quizás no lo disfrutaría tanto al saberse inexperto pero con Sasuke, el mismísimo Faraón, solo se dejaba llevar penetrándolo entre dubitativo y nervioso aunque el moreno insistía en que lo estaba haciendo bien.

—Agh, mierda. No quiero separarme de ti 'ttebayo —Pidió Naruto sintiendo su torso mojarse con el semen del otro que con las mejillas coloradas por el calor resoplaba exhausto.

—Yo soy el único que puede conceder esa petición —Dijo el Faraón abriéndose un poco más de piernas que sentía acalambradas por estar en esa posición tanto rato— Y… voy a pensar seriamente en darte el permiso si terminas tu cometido.

El maldito del moreno pese a toda la situación sabía exactamente como salir digno de todo ello sin importar que un hombre inferior le estuviese satisfaciendo sus deseos carnales de una forma incorrecta.

 _ **Continuará…..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que tengas todos un buen finde semana 3 Saludos! Gracias por leer y darse el tiempo para comentar.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola! ¿Quién es la que se le ocurre subir un fanfic en plena época de exámenes de fin de semestre en mi penúltimo año de universidad? Pues yo. Para que vean que se puede hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo si confían en ustedes mismos (?)**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer como siempre lo hago a todas las personillas que están apoyando el fic desde el comienzo y a las que acaban de ingresar también, me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios (aparte que a mí me da igual si dejan comentario estúpido o no entremedio, a una como autora le gusta leer sus pensamientos jajaja 3)**_

 _ **Aviso desde ya que yo ya estoy terminando el fic (si porque tengo varios capítulos adelantados) y les aviso que largo largo no es, no pasará de los 10 capítulos o menos.**_

 _ **Ah y otra cosa, para la gentecilla que tenga como miedillo de seguir leyendo quiero que sepas que mi estilo es sufrir en todoooo el desarrollo y al final como que entre si y no (?) recuerden que si algo hardcore hubiese en el fic para eso estaría las advertencias previas en la descripción del fic. El sexo no cuenta como advertencia porque somos todos ya grandes y peludos y pues ustedes saben, y si no, pues, igual sé que siempre lees lemon de todas formas.**_

 _ **Sin nada más que informar, espero que les guste esta actualización de Viernes por la noche!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Faraón**

 **Capítulo 5.**

Egipto nunca había lucido tan majestuosa como en los últimos días con el Faraón haciendo acto de presencia ocasional por la ciudad para tomar constancias de las peticiones de sus súbditos y administrar los asuntos económicos de los comerciantes siempre acompañado de su guerrero personal que también servía de intermediario para acceder al faraón.

El pueblo podía notar como Egipto tomaba más vida que antes y fue cuestión de tiempo que motivados por la expansión varías aldeas cercanas se unieran a la ciudad en busca de refugio a cambio de favores por lo que la idea de demoler partes de la gran muralla que protegía a la ciudad de los males externos no podía ser ignorada.

Sasuke no podía dejar de pasar largos ratos en el balcón de su palacio vigilando atento las secciones desprotegidas de su aldea mientras la muralla iba ampliándose para ganar más territorio y así cayeran los nuevos habitantes. Naruto siempre a su lado admiraba la extensión y la rapidez con que los obreros construían la muralla que en cuestión de meses estaría completamente cerrada otra vez.

— ¡Son los mejores 'ttebayo! —Decía Naruto luego de que una sirvienta llegara con la información de los kilómetros alcanzados hasta ahora.

Sasuke, que descansaba en una de sus sillas de oro hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal a la chica para que se retirara.

—Pero eso no proporciona seguridad, Naruto —Comentó el Faraón inquieto buscando con la mirada la de su amante sentado a su lado que le tomó de la mano buscando reconfortarlo. Sasuke instintivamente volteó a todos los lados buscando a alguien que pudiese verlos pero al no encontrarlo permitió el contacto de manos entrelazando sus dedos con los contrarios— Desde que llegaste el pueblo no ha tenido la necesidad de rendir ninguna batalla por el poder hasta ahora, pero con la muralla deshecha en los rincones del Este los enemigos podrían considerar la posibilidad de entrar en el territorio y eso me inquieta.

Naruto, que conocía como trabaja la estratégica mente de su faraón intentó visualizar una guerra aproximándose a lo lejos sin conseguirlo.

— ¿Pero qué a ti no ha de inquietarte? —Se bufó Naruto consiguiendo que el Faraón le apretara la mano con fuerza— ¡Agh! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Se disculpó de inmediato haciendo un puchero— Mierda Sasuke, podrías ser más cariñoso conmigo…

El Faraón arqueó una ceja— Eres un guerrero —Replicó— Deberías estar acostumbrado al dolor.

El rubio refunfuñó cosas por lo bajo, quejándose.

El faraón podía escuchar perfectamente todas las cosas que el Uzumaki decía causándole gracia que no exteriorizó. Se concentró en memorizar con la mirada el rostro de su guerrero esperando que este volviera a poner la atención en él consiguiéndolo de inmediato. Naruto dejó cualquier molestia de lado para sonreírle tranquilizadoramente antes de acercar su rostro al contrario para soplarle, molestándolo.

Naruto esperó que Sasuke se enojara y lo mandara al demonio pero en lugar de eso se quedó perplejo al ver como este simplemente pestañeó, moviendo los finos labios en una pequeña sonrisa que le pareció la más hermosa del mundo y una invitación a besarlo por lo que no dudó en acortar su espacio personal para robarle un beso que el Faraón detuvo luego del primer roce de ambos labios.

No lo entendió. La mirada oscura estaba estática en un punto indefinido que Naruto no tuvo que voltearse a mirar para saber que era la puerta decorada por hilos de oro.

Los pasos sonando tras de esta y las voces femeninas de las sirvientas escuchándose por el pasillo cotilleando sobre algo que debió haberles llamado la atención. Ambos se quedaron tiesos, como si olvidaran respirar hasta que Sasuke lo terminó de empujar por el hombro exigiéndole silenciosamente que se alejara y volviera a su posición de antes.

— ¿Crees que…?

—No —Negó el Faraón sabiendo a lo que su amante se refería— Tómalo como un recordatorio a la discreción que debemos tener.

El guerrero sintió que le devolvía el alma al cuerpo. Por un momento había creído que el rechazo de Sasuke era porque alguien los había visto. Joder, el faraón realmente no bajaba la guardia en ningún momento y lo agradecía.

—Esto es un asco 'ttebayo. —No pudo evitar quejarse. A Naruto le encantaría poder pasearse con Sasuke como cualquier pareja normal y llenarlo de atenciones sin la preocupación latente de que alguien los condenara por ello.

Sasuke no opinó nada al respecto pero no por eso no podía estar más de acuerdo. A su cabeza siempre venia el pensamiento de que ¿Qué pasaría si vivieran en otro lugar? Si él no fuera faraón ni ningún personaje importante podría hacer lo que quisiera realmente y nadie podría castigarlo con tanta severidad como su propio pueblo.

Si tan solo no hubiese heredado el destino de su familia podría vivir tranquilamente con Naruto que siempre le mostraría una sonrisa alegre en lugar de la decepcionada que ahora mostraba ante él por el cansancio de ser consciente de que no estaban solos.

—Ne, Sasuke —Le llamó Naruto por fin pasándose una mano por el cabello frustrado— ¿Qué tan malo sería que nos descubrieran?

El nombrado abrió los ojos exasperado preguntándose inmediatamente lo mismo, intentó no encontrar una respuesta correcta para evitar responderle al rubio pero si la tenía y se maldijo por ello.

—Nuestra sangre no ha de ser mezclada —Respondió— Si en la tierra nos hacen con divisiones que el cielo establece, estas deben respetadas.

Naruto se levantó de su lugar para encararlo— ¡Pero tú no has respetado esas reglas por estar conmigo y aun nadie te castiga 'ttebayo! —Gruñó— Probablemente a nadie más que a ti le importa, Sasuke. ¡¿Qué si el Faraón sale con su guerrero?! No es como si en la historia otros hombres no hayan compartido lazos como los nuestros —En medio de su desgaste el rubio tomó por los hombros a Sasuke que seguía sentado en su silla de oro obligándolo a que lo mirara de frente y dijera lo que sea que este tuviese que decir al respecto— ¡Tú eres el que no para de preocuparte por estupideces!

Sasuke, quien había quedado momentáneamente mudo ante las palabras del rubio olvidó qué era la serenidad y la paciencia que lo caracterizaba al encontrarse a sí mismo temblando sin razón aparente ¿Miedo? ¿Nervios? ¿Qué sería? Las palabras de Naruto eran tan peligrosas como ciertas, tan llenas de razón como equivocadas.

—No puedo.

Sasuke respondió y Naruto frunció el ceño molesto. Podía sentir como las manos del rubio apretaban con más fuerzas sus hombros.

—Mierda, mírame y dime qué es exactamente lo que piensas —Uzumaki era poco de tratar con brusquedad a una persona y mucho menos si aquella era alguien que le importara demasiado pero esta vez el coraje estaba tomando posesión de él.

El faraón lo miró, siempre inexpresivo como una estatua que mantiene su belleza durante años— No puedo fallar a mis responsabilidades. Soy el faraón, el anuncio público de una relación de este tipo que es más que un simple capricho y curiosidad por experimentar con tu mejor amigo traería la desgracia a mi pueblo.

— ¿De "este tipo" dices? —Naruto comenzaba a perder la paciencia y Sasuke lo notó enseguida— ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?

Las mejillas pálidas del moreno se calentaron al igual que sus orejas. El faraón mordió sus labios.

—Si a los demás que practican estas costumbres no han sido castigados es porque no han admitido lo que realmente significa —Dijo. Su garganta secándose inexplicablemente— No existe castigo si anuncias tu devoción hacia otro hombre disfrazado de cariño fraternal —Entornó los ojos, sus manos pálidas acariciaron las mejillas de su guerrero que comenzó a verlo distinto— Lamentablemente, cariño fraternal no es lo que yo podría decir que te tengo.

Naruto exasperado le observó sintiendo el cosquilleo incómodo en su estómago. Presentía lo que su faraón quería decirle con ello pero no estaría seguro a menos que este se lo dijera abiertamente

—Si no eres capaz de decírselo a los demás, por lo menos dímelo a mí, Sasuke —Insistió el rubio acariciando una de las manos en sus mejillas.

— ¿He de ser como un hermano a tus ojos? —Cuestionó el moreno, negándose a abrirse más de lo que ya lo había hecho con el rubio. No quería ceder, su personalidad arisca no se lo permitía.

Naruto bufó enojado— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Negó— Eres mucho más que eso ttebayo. Un hermano podría morir y yo no sufriría tanto como lo haría si tú lo hicieras, seguramente... — Los ojos azules admiraron el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante en ese momento— si tú te fueras, yo te seguiría hasta el final de los tiempos.

La confesión vino acompañada de un abrazo que Sasuke no tardó en corresponder aspirando el aroma de su guerrero que no lo dejaba de sentir tan incómodo como a gusto.

—Yo pienso igual que tú —Fue su respuesta por la cual ahora sí obtuvo un beso que no quiso deshacer. Se separó en segundos y llamándolo con la mano le invitó hacia sus aposentos dejando la guardia de la ciudad por el momento desprotegida de sus ojos.

Él no debería haber hecho eso.

.

.

.

Los camellos y las exhalaciones sorprendidas fueron el anuncio del castigo que por fin llegaba a su puerta disfrazado de un hombre alto y majestuoso, resguardados por fornidos hombres a cargo de mantener su seguridad.

Sasuke nunca creyó haber visto un soberano que le infundiera tanta incomodidad como aquel sujeto sentado galantemente delante de él. Podía escuchar claramente a Naruto pasar saliva nervioso mientras se mantenía parado a su lado atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso por parte de los recién llegados.

—Ha pasado tiempo —Empezó aquel con una sonrisa simpática que Sasuke no creyó.

— ¿A qué se debe la visita del soberano del Sur en persona? —Cuestionó el Faraón yendo al grano, sintiendo la necesidad de sacar a aquel sujeto de su palacio por temor a escuchar algo que no debería. Pero no podía hacerlo.

El tipo solo rió negando con la cabeza como si hubiese escuchado algo divertido.

—De niño has tenido mal carácter —Comentó— Sasuke —El nombrado sintió la mirada afilada sobre él disfrazada de una simpatía fingida— He venido para aprovechar tus planes de expansión.

Naruto que se mantenía callado chasqueó la lengua presintiendo algo malo detrás de esas palabras.

— ¿Mis planes dice? —Cuestionó el moreno— No he sido yo el que ha decidido expandir su territorio. La gente que habita los pueblos desolados fue la que imploró mi acogida y yo se la he otorgado.

—Pues, si al Faraón del Norte no le molesta recibir a aquellos plebeyos que ruegan por su protección no creo que sea problema para él aceptar unificar sus tierras con las del sur a mi cargo.

Los ojos negros se abrieron sorprendidos ante aquella propuesta que no se esperaba oir, y que en fondo esperaba que fuera una broma. Una de mal gusto.

— ¿Con qué propósito haría aquello?

—Para formar una nación poderosa —Respondió el tipo seguro de sí mismo, con esa maldita sonrisa altanera que solo invocaba a la desgracia— Podríamos apoderarnos de todo Egipto, ser más grande que el imperio romano —El tipo alzó ambas manos al cielo imaginándose a sí mismo en su propio olimpo lleno de sirvientes y poder— Tu ejercito con el mío harían la potencia que este continente necesita para hacerse notar de los demás.

Sasuke que mantenía las manos cruzadas a la altura de su boca cubriéndola apretó sus dedos en un intento de controlar cualquier emoción que pudiese sentir en ese momento. Observó por el rabillo del ojo a Naruto a su lado que parecía aún más tenso que él mismo, pero que al sentir que lo estaba mirando se volteó hacia él interrogante como si temiese de la respuesta que pudiera dar.

—El virreinato no es algo que me gustaría experimentar con mi pueblo —Dijo admirando lo dura que se volvía la expresión de ese hombre— He de rechazar la oferta de gobernar a su lado.

El tipo se inclinó hacia adelante aparentemente cansado y suspiró— Mira niño —Sasuke supo que no podía replicar ante esa falta de respeto dado a que el sujeto delante suyo era mucho mayor y compartían el mismo cargo en sus tierras correspondientes— La unión no tiene que ser específicamente con ambos gobernando una sola tierra.

— ¿Entonces qué significa?

El Faraón se hizo un poco hacia atrás en su silla, sintiendo como Naruto daba un paso hacia adelante alerta. Naruto era como un zorro quien se ponía en posición de defensa listo para atacar en cualquier momento si veía que la situación lo ameritaba.

—Mi hija —Explicó el tipo— Te doy a mi hija en matrimonio como símbolo de alianza entre ambos reinos. Si ha de rechazarla, lo tomaré como una acción de desprecio hacia mi persona y he de verme en la necesidad de responder trayendo la guerra a sus tierras.

Sudó frío. Su garganta la sintió extrañamente seca ante ello.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritó Naruto llamando la atención de los presentes. Sasuke estaba tan impactado con aquello que no replicó de inmediato— ¡Usted no puede hacer algo como eso 'ttebayo! ¡Estas demente!

— ¿Quién es este plebeyo inmundo que osa juzgarme? —Cuestionó el invitado con molestia hacia el faraón que se mantenía mirándolo fijamente como si quisiera desnudarle el alma.

—Naruto —Gruñó Sasuke para que el otro le pusiera atención pero el rubio le ignoró.

— ¡Soy un soldado! ¡Soy su soldado! —Señaló a Sasuke— Si usted piensa que puede venir ante mi faraón para amenazarlo con algo tan grave como un anuncio de guerra ¡CULPANDOLO A ÉL DE ESO SI ES QUE SE NIEGA A CASARSE CON SU HIJA! —Naruto a este punto se había acercado lo suficiente al tipo para que los guardaespaldas de este le empujaran sin cuidado.

—Naruto —Insistió Sasuke tomándolo del brazo para que retrocediera pero el rubio lo apartó fulminando a los tipos que no le importaría molerse a golpes con estos con tal de que dejaran darle su merecido al bastardo de su amo— ¡Uzumaki, vuelve a tu puesto! —Ordenó el moreno ahora si levantándose hablando en serio apretándole con fuerza el brazo con su mano.

El rubio sorprendido por la reacción de su amante refunfuñó por lo bajo haciéndole caso pero no por eso dejando de mirar con rabia al tipo que sonrió con sorna, burlándose de él.

—Vaya, es toda una fiera —Comentó el sujeto despectivo— De seguro lo compraste a un altísimo precio, ¿De qué tribu dices que viene?

—Señor —Sasuke le interrumpió indignado— Con el respecto que debería tener al estar parado en mis tierras, le pido que no se meta con mis asuntos.

El tipo observó detenidamente como el guerrero del faraón posaba confianzudamente su mano sobre la de Sasuke que seguía agarrándolo del brazo haciéndole una suave caricia con el pulgar sobre el dorso en señal de afecto. Ese contacto que no debería ser permitido entre un simple guerrero y un faraón como aquel no pasó desapercibido ante sus ojos.

—Tomaré sus dichos asuntos como la razón para no aceptar la mano de mi hija, si es que se niega.

Sasuke lo comprendió. Tanto así que soltó a Naruto de inmediato y se recompuso en su silla como queriendo guardar una distancia prudente con este.

—Si he de negarme no será por las razones que pareciera que se está formando —Negó de inmediato, aterrado con que el sujeto descubriera la relación que tenía con su soldado— Si he de negarme es porque realmente no estoy interesado en ello.

El sujeto se carcajeó— ¿Seguro que no está interesado? Yo creo que si piensa en el matrimonio —La mirada maliciosa se concentró en el rubio guerrero— Solo que con una especie inferior a la suya.

Naruto apretó los dientes y si no fuera porque Sasuke soltó una risa que nunca creyó oír antes le hubiese partido la cara a ese tipo, en cambio sus pensamientos agresivos fueron reemplazados por la confusión. ¿Por qué aquel sonido que debería demostrar felicidad en Sasuke sonaba cruel y desgraciado? Odió por ese momento oír a Sasuke reír.

— ¿Qué ideas se está haciendo, Faraón? —Cuestionó Sasuke sonriendo a su manera. Sus labios ladeados, sin mostrar sus dientes y la mirada afilada como si le hubiesen dicho algo sumamente interesante— ¿Ha de culparme de tener una relación prohibida con mi guerrero? Podría condenarlo a vivir encerrado bajo una pirámide por tal falta de respeto —Ahora fue Sasuke quien apretó los dientes— Usted sabe que ese tipo de relación está prohibida y sinceramente, a mí no me interesa en absoluto.

El Uzumaki sintió que se le encogía el pecho y apretó con fuerza sus puños intentando no exteriorizar el dolor que le causaban las palabras de su amante. Quiso gritarle, quejarse y reclamar por su inconciencia pero apenas abrió la boca para replicar se encontró con los dedos del moreno apretando con fuerza la madera de su silla, como si con ello intentara desfogar una molestia reciente.

El hombre pareció satisfecho con aquello— Pues tenga mis más sinceras disculpas —Por lo menos tuvo la decencia de disculparse y se levantó al ser avisado por uno de sus guardias que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse— Pero, insisto en obtener una respuesta de su parte, Faraón —Insistió el sujeto cuando el moreno se levantó de su puesto también— ¿Aceptará usted mi propuesta o…— Hizo una pausa volteando a ver a Naruto— sucumbirá a las consecuencias de una guerra inminente? Como usted me dejó ver está libre de compromisos y he sido yo un desgraciado en creer por un momento que no es fiel a las leyes humanas. No demos más rodeo al asunto y acepte lo que le ofrezco, sinceramente es lo mejor para ambos —Dicho esto, el tipo estiró la mano esperando que el otro la aceptara cerrando el trato.

Sasuke escuchó a Naruto gruñir disconforme detrás de él y sentía la mirada pesada sobre él exigiéndole que no cayera ante las provocaciones de ese sujeto. Vaciló, pues sabía lo que realmente quería responder pero sus palabras no lograban ser articuladas. Estaba atrapado.

Estaba de la misma forma en la que vio a su padre asesinado junto al cuerpo de su madre siendo exhibidos ante su presencia mientras los viejos ancianos del pueblo le decían entre susurros confidentes que cuando creciera evitara hacerlos enojar como sus padres lo habían hecho o de lo contrario su suerte sería la misma.

Si la desgracia caía por una mala decisión, él también caería junto a ella. Su vida, sus planes, ¿Por qué la ilusión de vivir tranquilo fuera de ese pueblo se hacía más fuerte que nunca pero a la vez tan descabellada?

Sintiendo que a alguien se le cortaba la respiración, sin notar que era él mismo quien olvidaba que era respirar. Alzó la mano estrechando la contraria en señal de que aceptaba la propuesta.

En señal de que prefería sacrificarse en lugar de traer la desgracia a la gente de su pueblo.

A la gente que podría crucificarlo por una mala decisión. Porque su miedo era mucho más fuerte que su convicción y sus verdaderos deseos.

El tipo dijo algo que no entendió pues el mundo alrededor suyo pareció detenerse. Los pasos alejándose por el pasillo y su respiración agitada, nada fue peor que al voltearse a mirar por donde habían salido los sujetos dió con la estupefacta de su guerrero que con su expresión ensombrecida evitó soltarle cualquier comentario que quisiera escapársele y lo abandonó dejándolo solo con su agonía.

Naruto caminó casi corriendo por todo el palacio dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento que a esa hora estaba vacío y golpeó todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para descargar su furia. Seguía sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

—Mierda —Gruñó golpeándose con la cabeza con una pared cercana— Mierda, mierda…

Su faraón lo había traicionado. Sasuke, a quien el día anterior había confesado amarlo acababa de aceptar casarse con una desconocida sin dar pelea. ¿Era este el castigo que su Faraón siempre anunciaba que vendría por sus actos? Si era así, dolía. Dolía como los mil demonios.

Ojalá pudiera volver a perderse en el desierto y morirse mientras intenta cruzarlo.

Si hubiese sabido que su amor se transformaría en este sentimiento inmundo lo hubiese evitado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando creyó que por fin había encontrado la paz luego de las penurias había resultado solo una falsa ilusión engañosa?

Estuvo mortificándose con sus pensamientos hasta entradas de la noche en donde aun sentía que tenía la energía suficiente para seguir moliendo su cuerpo en un entrenamiento exhaustivo buscando causarse dolor por medio del cansancio para distraer su cabeza sin éxito. Todo era Sasuke, todo su mundo se trataba del Faraón a quien no podía aceptar que decidiera casarse por miedo a una amenaza de guerra.

El miedo de Sasuke realmente era algo serio, pero no creyó que a ese nivel.

Pero no por eso resultaba ser menos doloroso para él.

—Naruto —Escuchó la voz de aquel a quien no quería ver y le ignoró siguiendo con las flexiones que le hacían latir el corazón con fuerza por el desgaste físico que estaba haciendo.

Sasuke que había tardado varias horas en asimilar por completo lo sucedido, por fin se dignó en ir a buscar a Naruto. Sabía que lo que había hecho no era correcto, ni para Naruto ni para él mismo pero no podía combatir ante ello. No podía, Ra sabía que no podía.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, buscando a su amante después de haberlo negado e ignorado al aceptar aquella propuesta obligado por sus temores.

—Naruto —Insistió acercándose.

El rubio se levantó, dejando el ejercicio y Sasuke pudo notar como aquellos brazos temblaban exhaustos. Cuando intentó tocarlo su guerrero lo apartó de un manotazo impidiendo el contacto.

—Naruto no…

—Faraón —Gruñó el rubio despectivo— Me parece que usted no debería estar en el mismo lugar que un soldado a estas horas de la noche sin nadie vigilando su protección, podría ser malinterpretado a ojos ajenos 'ttebayo.

Aquellas palabras enojadas hicieron que el faraón mordiera sus labios inquieto. Podía reconocer la decepción y la ira en Naruto.

—Ra sabe por qué lo hago…

—Ra también sabe de lo nuestro —Espetó Naruto— ¡Ra sabe de toda la mierda del mundo! —Se volteó para encararlo— ¿Por qué Sasuke? —Preguntó dolido— ¿No he sido lo suficiente realmente? ¿He hecho algo por la que merezca ser castigado de la forma en la que lo estás haciendo? —Notó como su faraón enmudecía cabreándolo— ¡CONTESTAME!

—No, Naruto…— Respondió Sasuke— Tú no podrías ser castigado por mí por nada en el mundo. Cualquiera menos tú…

— ¡PERO LO HACES 'TTEBAYO! —El rubio se jaló los cabellos frustrado— ¡¿Todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano?! ¡Dime, bastardo! ¡¿QUÉ MI AMOR NUNCA FUE SUFICIENTE EN REALIDAD?!

¿Por qué dolía esas cuestiones? Sasuke se encontró a si mismo intentando acercarse al rubio que le rehuía.

—Si lo fue, Naruto. ¡Si lo es! —Respondió alzando la voz también, poco importándole que alguien le escuchara. A este punto ¿Cuál era el motivo de ocultarlo si iba a estar destinado a la desdicha con Naruto guardándole rencor mientras él finge una vida en compañía de una desconocida? — Tú haces tanto por mí y yo no he de poder devolverte todo lo que sacrificas… —Apretó los parpados y mordió con tanta fuerza sus labios que logró hacerse una herida que sangró débilmente— Es este título que nunca pedí, ¡Yo no lo quiero! ¡Si pudiese renuncia a ser el faraón lo haría pero no puedo!

— ¡¿Y PORQUÉ NO?! —Naruto igual de alterado que su faraón se plantó de frente sintiendo el escozor en sus ojos amenazando con dejar salir un par de lágrimas retenidas que quedaron libres al notar la mirada triste que le dedicaban esos ojos negros que lucían muertos en ese momento.

La agonía de Sasuke, la que rara vez dejaba lucir se hacía presente destruyéndolo. Era como si él mismo se tuviera de frente el día en que su madre murió esperando a su padre que nunca regresó de su viaje.

—Porque no puedo, Naruto… —Sasuke musitó— No puedo, Ra sabe que no puedo… —El propio faraón comenzaba a odiarse ahora más que nunca. Agitado, sentía que un colapso podría darle y casi lo deseo si eso le quitaba el sufrimiento que recaía sobre sus hombros— Mi humanidad se perdió ese día, mi derecho a elegir lo que quiero no existe, solo soy el Faraón. Sasuke no existe en este mundo, Sasuke no importa, lo que importa es la gente y sus deseos. Si pudiera renacer yo podría…. Si tan solo pudiera volver a nacer sin que nadie fuera consciente de mi existencia más que tu…

La voz se le quebró en el momento que Naruto lo abrazó no pudiendo ser capaz de ver a quien amaba sufrir por la vida que él no eligió. Porque ambos son prisioneros jugando con fuego.

—Sasuke, Sasuke… —Repitió el rubio llamándolo tantas veces como este había pronunciado su nombre antes— No me hagas esto. No imagino una vida sino es a tu lado, tú me salvaste, ¡Sasuke me salvó! ¡A Sasuke es a quien yo amo! —Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que no era consciente que le estaba haciendo daño.

A Sasuke no le importó. Su ropa y su piel estaban bañadas del sudor del rubio y no le importaba. No podía rechazar completamente a aquella persona que el cielo había puesto ante sí.

— ¿Qué hago Naruto…? —Preguntó— ¿Qué debería hacer?

—No te cases —Respondió el rubio— Si no puedes hacerlo conmigo que no sea con nadie. Mi amor es demasiado egoísta para permitirlo y estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo de las consecuencias.

—Mi tierra caerá —Insistió el faraón no queriéndose separarse de ese abrazo, como si fuera el ultimo que podría darle el rubio esa noche— La guerra sucederá si he de negarme a mi destino.

—Mentiras —Negó Naruto apretándolo aún más, acariciando la cabeza de su faraón antes de depositar un beso cariñoso en la coronilla de esta apretando esos cabellos oscuros entre sus dedos marcando su propiedad a algún ser invisible que parecía estar frente suyo queriendo robárselo de su lado— Tu destino soy yo, nadie más que yo 'ttebayo. Yo me encargaré de que sea así.

Quiso alejarse y observarlo a los ojos, pero simplemente no pudo.

Porque sabía que su desgracia continuaría.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **Agradezco otra vez a todas las personitas que leen el fic y se dan el tiempito de comentar o dejar su voto en cada capítulo! Nos vemos el próximo Viernes y cuídense de los cambios climáticos. Si eres de Chile, asegura tu techo de la casa para que no salga volando :'v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Es Viernes de actualización, quiero agradecer como siempre a toda la gente que sigue este fic y se da su tiempito para dejar un comentario.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Faraón.**

 _ **Capítulo 6.**_

Estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso en el que él, como el soldado de primer nivel en el que se había convertido luego de su llegada a Egipto, lograba vencer a las tropas de las tierras del Sur siendo recibido en la ciudad en la que era huésped luego del combate por Sasuke que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, no dudó en correr a corresponder aquel gesto mientras sellaba sus labios con los suaves del monarca en presencia de todos los aldeanos que admiraban la escena entre gritos de júbilo y alegría anunciando el futuro matrimonio de ambos.

Sasuke le sonreía mientras le decía cosas que no lograba escuchar ni interpretar por algún motivo desconocido. Pero la felicidad estaba allí, latente y palpable como si fuera real.

—Naruto.

Lamentablemente, alguien debía interrumpir su dicha. Gruñó por lo bajo ante el llamado de una voz desconocida negando despegarse del abrazo en el que tenía a Sasuke. Le dejó un besito despreocupado sin miedo a que alguien lo maldijera por ello dispuesto a volver a dormirse.

—Hey, viejo. No seas problemático.

Perezosamente tuvo que abrir los ojos al sentir que lo movían del hombro y no le quedó de otra que disipar sus sueños felices encontrándose con el Faraón durmiendo efectivamente dándole la espalda a su lado envuelto entre sus brazos en un abrazo en donde Naruto le cuidaba las noches protegiéndolo de todo mal. Sonrió débilmente, aún más dormido que despierto y le volvió a besar el hombro tranquilamente ignorando el hecho de que alguien le estuvo llamando y moviendo, su subconsciente no estaba tan despierto para procesar aquello. Iba a volver a besar al moreno ahora en la mejilla hasta que sintió que le picoteaban la espalda con ¿Un dedo? Volteó un poco el rostro para mirar confundido si es que acaso se metió un animal o algo por el estilo que lo estaba molestando pero no esperó encontrarse con la mirada fastidiada de Shikamaru que parado como si nada ocurriese hacia una mueca disgustada.

— ¡A-

— Shh. —Antes de que Naruto reaccionara haciendo escándalo por saberse descubierto Shikamaru le tapó la boca evitándolo— Lo vas a despertar —Le hizo notar el estratega del ejército.

Naruto quien no salía de su asombro sintió que se olvidaba de respirar cuando Sasuke musitó algo por lo bajo y entre sus brazos se removió hasta voltearse buscando acomodarse en el calor del cuerpo ajeno.

—Sh-shika…—Articuló asustado y en voz baja el rubio— ¿Qué…? Yo… no es…

—Ya lo sé todo, Naruto. No te preocupes —Le restó importancia el estratega rascándose la cabeza observando como el rubio destensaba su cuerpo completamente.

La verdad es que cuando Shikamaru Nara vio al rubio llegar por primera vez al palacio supo por las miradas en que su Faraón y el esclavo compartían que algo entre ellos dos había, por lo que creyó que sería cuestión de tiempo para que efectivamente sus sospechas fueran comprobadas. Y precisamente ahora mismo estaba siendo testigo directo de aquello.

—Pero mi reacción no será la misma que la de los demás si se enteran. Hombre, deberías tener más cuidado —Le regañó temiendo el castigo que sabía que caería entre ambos si un viejo de la ciudad los veía en aquella situación tan comprometedora como lo era dormir desnudos en la misma cama. Sobre todo Sasuke que siendo el Faraón no debería siquiera pisar la habitación de un plebeyo.

—Ya lo sé —Gruñó el rubio haciendo un puchero para luego moverse suavemente teniendo cuidado de no despertar al moreno. Naruto odió su suerte al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior— ¿Qué sucede? —Cuestionó al Nara aun sin mirarlo de frente, pues sus ojos azules estaban pendientes de la expresión serena y hermosa del monarca al dormir. No pudo evitar acomodar un mechón de cabello negro detrás de su oreja para que no le cubriera el rostro.

Shikamaru que se había volteado a penas el Uzumaki se levantó de la cama habló despreocupado mientras se dirigía a la puerta— Un mensajero de las tierras del Sur ha traído tesoros para el Faraón, dice que son regalos de la boda próxima.

Ahora si el estratega tuvo toda la atención de Naruto, lo supo en el aire que pareció cambiar a uno tenso y pesado. Notó como el Uzumaki se vestía rápidamente murmurando cosas por lo bajo que al parecer no proclamaban nada bueno.

—Gracias, Shikamaru —El Nara notó la sonrisa fingida en el rostro del general— Ahora, quiero que vayas al campo de entrenamiento y reúnas a las tropas. Quiero hablar una cosa con ellos 'ttebayo.

— ¿Qué planeas?

Shikamaru no era de meterse en los asuntos ajenos, pero no podía dejar pasar la seriedad con la que su hiperactivo y alegre amigo hablaba.

—No estoy seguro aun… —Fue la sincera respuesta del guerrero que Shikamaru no se atrevió a cuestionar.

Naruto esperó a que el estratega saliera de la habitación para por fin permitirse respirar cómodamente. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza buscando la solución a todos los problemas que le acogían en su corazón mientras seguía admirando a su amante dormir.

Sasuke no podía casarse. Sasuke no deseaba hacerlo con otra persona que no fuera él.

Y él no estaba dispuesto a cederle el amor del Faraón a una completa desconocida.

—Sasuke —Se inclinó hacia este para despertarlo suavemente dejándole el beso en la mejilla que Shikamaru impidió antes. El moreno hizo un ruido gracioso sin abrir los ojos— Debo ir a entrenar 'ttebayo —Anunció.

El faraón que seguía en sus sueños por reflejo estiró una mano para atraer al rubio hacia sí esperando un beso por parte de este que Naruto dejó sobre sus labios de inmediato al entender su gesto.

—Asegúrate de salir sin que te vean —Creyó que era necesario recordarle siendo que era Sasuke el que siempre estaba al pendiente de esos detalles. Realmente, no quería que su amante tuviera más problemas de los que ya tenía—Sasuke…

— ¿Mh? —Ahora si el moreno se removió desperezándose sin alzarse del todo. Parecía casi como si no quisiera despertar.

—Te amo 'ttebayo.

El moreno abrió los ojos enfocando a su amante al cual con sumo cansancio que Naruto notó mortificándolo por dentro le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

El rubio no pudo evitar pensar en que ese gesto le pareció tan triste. No supo si fue por la expresión de extremo cansancio que ahora parecía atacar el rostro de su Faraón al estar despierto a comparación de la expresión tranquila y hermosa que había adoptado mientras dormía, o fue algo dentro de sí que anticipaba la desdicha en que caería ese ser majestuoso de sangre imperial.

Apretó los puños admirando como Sasuke se levantaba para enlistarse rehuyéndole la mirada. Habían dormido juntos, se habían profesado palabras de amor hace algunas horas atrás, ¿Por qué todo se volvió así de silencioso entre ambos? A Naruto no le gustó en absoluto.

—Sasuke —Volvió a llamarlo admirando la espalda desnuda de este bajando la mirada hacia un poco más abajo recorriendo la esbelta figura de aquel que creía ser el único Dios de su mundo— Enserio, te amo 'ttebayo.

Sasuke solo lo miró por sobre el hombro demorándose unos cuantos minutos en responderle— Lo sé, Naruto. Yo igual.

" _¿Yo igual qué?"_ quiso cuestionar el rubio. Había tantas cosas en su cabeza que Sasuke fácilmente podría estar refiriéndose indirectamente a algo ajeno a sus sentimientos como por ejemplo…

" _Yo igual me siento tan angustiado como tú en estos momentos"_

.

.

.

Sasuke se dedicó a pasear por todo su palacio prometiéndose que no volvería a salir al exterior otra vez pese a que su avance no había sido mucho. Egipto volvería a caer en la soledad que causaba la ausencia del Faraón por sus calles.

Salir por el pueblo había pasado a significar para él su miseria y agonía, desde la noche anterior en la que había aceptado la propuesta del monarca del Sur. ¿Por qué debería pisar la ciudad que le arrebata su dicha para sustentar la suya propia? Había nacido en un maldito pueblo egoísta que se disfrazaba en falsas apariencias de ser los ciudadanos ideales que están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por el bien de los demás.

Mentira.

Lo único que han hecho por él es causarle dolor absoluto.

Se quedó viendo la cantidad de regalos que habían llegado esta mañana a la entrada de la ciudad que Kakashi trajo hasta el palacio. Los regalos de boda.

Oro, plata, bronce, minerales, tela, todo eso no lo quería. Todo eso nunca lo necesitó y mucho menos, necesitaba un matrimonio arreglado.

Naruto era todo lo que él quería y nuevamente el pueblo se lo arrebataba. La maldita protección que debía darles a toda esa gente que a sus espaldas buscan el mínimo detalle para deshacerse de él.

Se sentía como si Naruto nunca hubiese existido. Como si despertó ese día viendo a una ilusión que su mente produjo a causa de su paranoia y la frustración que le causaba el matrimonio que debía llevar adelante por miedo a una guerra irremediable.

No, Naruto existía. Su amante existía y no tardó en ir a buscarlo para confirmar que efectivamente no era una ilusión. Fue a paso apresurado hacia el balcón en donde notó en el patio de entrenamiento a todos los soldados sentados con la cabeza agachas. No le prestó mayor atención a esto y solo se dedicó a observar a Naruto que inclinaba la cabeza más que los demás mientras decía palabras que ensombrecían los semblantes de sus compañeros. Tampoco le importó aquello, solo importaba que Naruto estuviera ahí.

O eso creyó hasta que los vio a todos levantarse e ir fuera del palacio hacia sus respectivos hogares que jamás visitaban durante el día. Eran como hormigas visitando por última vez a sus hermanas.

Se mantuvo allí, horas admirando la ciudad como si fuera desconocida a sus ojos. Como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en persona hasta que la presencia de Naruto acudió a su encuentro.

Hombros y mandíbula tensa anunciaron aquello que Sasuke creía debía ser el anuncio de las fatalidades…

—Iré a la guerra.

Y lo fue.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Cuestionó el Faraón cambiando su semblante siempre inmutable a uno sorprendido por aquellas palabras que no se esperaba.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos como queriendo decirle que esa decisión era más dolorosa de lo que parecía serlo.

—Que iré a la guerra, Sasuke.

El labio inferior sintió que le temblaba por lo que el moreno se vio en la necesidad de seguir hablando— ¿Por qué motivo? ¿A qué guerra te refieres? ¿Has de ocultarme algo que desconozco?

—No —Aquella respuesta seca no le gustó al moreno. Naruto era el que siempre hablaba más de los dos y ahora parecía que la situación había cambiado totalmente.

— ¿Entonces qué tratas de decir? —Siguió insistiendo.

Lo sabía, todo su ser sabía lo que su guerrero quería expresarle pero ahí estaba, insistiendo a que se lo dijera abiertamente porque no podía creerlo. Se negaba a creerlo.

Naruto alzó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla mientras formaba una sonrisa tranquila igual de paciente que su mirada azul claro.

—No dejaré que te cases 'ttebayo. Elijo ir a la guerra en lugar de aceptar ver como la persona que amo une su vida con alguien que no desea.

Sasuke apretó los ojos sintiéndose mareado. Por fin el castigo había llegado después de todo.

—Vas a morir si acudes frente a las tropas del sur…—Musitó el moreno— Vas a morir, Naruto ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Le reprochó haciéndose una imagen mental del día en que alguno de los soldados sobrevivientes le trajera la noticia de que el capitán Uzumaki pereció en batalla.

El guerrero le agarró por los hombros obligando a que lo viera de frente.

— ¡No voy a morir! —Gritó para luego apretar con sus dientes sus propios labios frustrado. Era obvio que Naruto también pensaba en aquella posibilidad— Y si llegara a pasar ¡¿Qué importa?!

— ¡A mí me importa! —Le gritó el faraón empujándolo de si— Tú me importas y por eso te pido que no anuncies la guerra cuando puede ser evitada. Naruto, no sacrifiques tu vida por una acción inútil, por favor.

— ¡No es inútil maldición! ¡MI VIDA ES TUYA Y SI NO PUEDO COMPARTIRLA MÁS CONTIGO NO TIENE SENTIDO 'TTEBAYO! —Bramó llamando la atención de varias sirvientas que se quedaron a ver que sucedía en caso de que el Faraón estuviera en peligro, manteniendo siempre su distancia— Este es mi destino, ya lo decidí y te lo he hecho saber antes, Sasuke.

El nombrado se mantenía quieto, moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha intentando tranquilizarse al saberse frente a más personas. Mierda.

— ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? —Cuestionó por fin, decidiéndose no tomarle importancia a las sirvientas. ¡QUE IMPORTA! Naruto ha de irse a guerra por él. Por intentar evitar alargar aún más su desdicha— No es lo que yo quiero, no quiero verte perecer allí… por mi culpa.

Naruto se le acercó, también consiente de las miradas sobre ellos pero eso no impidió que sujetara de las manos y las acariciara con las suyas en una simple muestra de afecto que no llegaría a más.

—Tú eres mi Dios —Dijo, sintiendo que un nudo poco agradable aparecía en su garganta— Tu eres mi único Dios, Sasuke. Si has de profesar que yo venceré me aseguraré de que sea tal como tus labios lo digan —La mirada profunda de Naruto le hacía daño pero no podía rechazarla porque si era Naruto quien le provocaba dolor entonces era bueno. Era el único dolor que debía aceptar— Tus palabras para mí son el destino. Todo lo que salga de tus labios lo cumpliré al pie de la letra sin fallar 'ttebayo. Así que dime… —El Faraón apretó los párpados cuando Naruto se le acercó juntando sus frentes— ¿Qué he de hacer ahora en adelante para tenerte siempre conmigo?

El corazón bombeando con fuerza golpeando su pecho incómodamente. Su palpitar en sus oídos y las manos sufriendo de un cosquilleo inexplicable mientras sus ojos parecían quemar. Sasuke sabía que no podía rechazar aquella decisión que ahora le hacía entender por qué sus soldados habían decidido pasar la tarde en sus casas y no entrenando como usualmente lo hacían.

Estaba todo preparado y solo él faltaba para que la determinación de sus guerreros llevara a cabo el anuncio de guerra.

—Vence, Naruto —Ordenó, con la voz ronca y en un tono alto para que las personas que estuvieran viéndolos fueran testigos de la profecía que soltaban sus labios— Vence contra las tropas del Sur y trae contigo nuestra gloria. Porque somos uno solo, Naruto. Porque tú lo tienes todo de mí y por eso te imploro que vuelvas a mis brazos.

Si la audiencia no hubiese aplaudido en ese momento que terminó de hablar alentando al guerrero a que trajera la gloria a Egipto, todos hubiesen sido testigos del beso que sellaría la promesa de volverse a ver aunque sea en la próxima vida.

.

.

.

La ultima fiesta estaba siendo celebrada en honor a los guerreros como era costumbre antes de una guerra. Las mujeres se encargaban de mantener contentos y satisfechos a los hombres para asegurar que la dicha de estos se transformara en determinación para vencer a los enemigos y volver a sus casas.

Naruto no sería la excepción.

—No paras de impresionarme 'ttebayo…—Comentó anonadado el rubio observando a su majestuoso Faraón luciendo más fino e inalcanzable que nunca pero no menos erótico.

Sasuke había usado la tela más fina que tenía al igual que la tinta que adornaba sus párpados y las joyas en sus extremidades sacando a lucir y resplandecer toda la belleza con la que había sido dotado y que varios envidiaban.

Parecían llevar un juego de miradas cómplices desde hace unos momentos, desde que Sasuke se dejó ver entrando por el balcón en el que siempre se reunían luciéndose como el premio que era. Naruto no paraba de admirar cada movimiento que el moreno hiciese atento a sus provocaciones.

—Vas a dejarme por un tiempo, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es dejarte un buen recuerdo mío en tu cabeza —Insinuó el Faraón a lo que Naruto no tardó en reír entre dientes satisfecho.

— ¡Y qué buen recuerdo tendré 'ttebayo! —Naruto se acercó apenas Sasuke lo llamó con su dedo índice para que lo hiciera. Los brazos del Faraón se enrollaron caprichosamente alrededor de su cuello— Este recuerdo se vuelve mejor… —Bromeó el rubio.

—Hmp.

No se necesitaba más para compartir sus labios con los contrarios, adorando cada parte de esa boca y disfrutando de la suavidad de ese par de porciones de carne que la adornaban por el exterior. La lengua del rubio no tardó en querer adentrarse para jugar con la del moreno que la recibió enrollándose con la suya en un beso por demás apasionado en donde la cordura y el persistente estado de alerta de Sasuke se nublaron por el placer y solo se dejó sucumbir sin preocupaciones.

Fue esto lo que provocó que no notara como un guardia de la puerta del muro que daba hacia el palacio al estar aburrido de mantener la guardia siempre al frente viera sorprendido como en lo alto su Faraón se besaba con el capitán que iría a guerra y comandaría las tropas en la batalla contra las tierras del sur.

—Ve primero, Sasuke —Pidió Naruto luego de que su Faraón le mordiera suavemente el labio inferior estirándoselo un poco.

El faraón acató la orden saliendo de aquel lugar dirigiéndose a sus aposentos para esperar a su amante que llegó en minutos, después de asegurarse que nadie notara alguna acción sospechosa.

El guerrero se despojó de sus prendas que habían sido otorgadas por Sasuke el día que venció a Kakashi, y las lanzó al suelo notando que su faraón se quedaba de pie sin mover un músculo.

— ¿No te desvestirás? —Preguntó confundido a lo que Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Es mi trabajo desvestirme a mí mismo teniendo las manos ásperas de mi amante a mi disposición?

Aquello terminó por calentar a Naruto que rápidamente se dirigió al monarca para volver a besarlo mientras le iba despojando de las prendas inferiores ansioso teniendo que inclinarse para hacerlo. Caminó a besos con sus labios recorriendo la piel que dejaba expuesta adorando cada centímetro del moreno que se retorcía de placer hasta llegar a los genitales de este que no dudó en besar con devoción metiéndose su pene a la boca para mayor placer a su persona amada que le jaló de los cabellos mientras exhalaba entrecortado.

—Mh… podría ser esta nuestra última noche…— Fue cuando lo dijo que Sasuke se dio cuenta de la tristeza en sus palabras por lo que se apresuró en añadir— Así que levántate un poco.

La petición del Faraón la cumplió confundido, no sin dejar de acariciar ahora con su mano el miembro ensalivado del monarca mientras este se le apegaba de frente dejando un beso en su hombro recargando la mejilla en ese lugar esperando unos minutos antes de continuar con lo que quería hacer. Sasuke detuvo la mano de Naruto para luego ante la expectante y sorprendida mirada del guerrero sentarse de rodillas delante de él causando provocando al reacción desaprobatoria del otro de inmediato.

— ¡No, Sasuke tu no debes…!

—Cállate, yo hago lo que se me venga en gana.

— ¡Pero eres el faraón y….—No quería de verdad que el moreno se humillara haciendo ese gesto de sumisión que solo los plebeyos debían hacer ante la presencia de su majestad. Sasuke era su divinidad, no debería estar inclinado delante suyo de esa forma e iba a rechistar hasta hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero no contó con que su amante presintiendo lo que diría se apresurara a acercar sus bonitos labios a su miembro para darle una probada con la lengua haciéndole estremecer— Joder… Sasuke

— ¿Aun no quieres? —Cuestionó el moreno comenzando a acariciar el pene de su guerrero con la mano masturbándolo. Se notaba en la expresión de Naruto que le urgía decirle que prosiguiera pero estaba el peso moral haciéndole conflicto por lo que el faraón optó por proseguir sin esperar respuesta.

Quizás no era un experto en el tema pero sabía que Naruto lo disfrutaba porque sus manos no paraban de acomodarle el cabello para que no le estorbara. Sentir aquello rozándole la garganta era incomodo pero algo interesante al mismo tiempo, sobre todo porque Naruto parecía querer ir más rápido cada vez que succionaba con fuerza. Cuando sintió que algo amenazaba por salir del miembro de su amante este lo alejó como si quemara mirándolo sonrojado.

—Ven, ven, Sasuke —Pidió Naruto desesperado a lo que Sasuke se levantó algo confundido recibiendo un apasionado beso.

Sintió como las manos de Naruto le acariciaban los glúteos en medio del beso y los dedos traviesos buscaban su cavidad tanteando antes de adentrarse explorando su interior. Se quejó en medio de besos pero Naruto supo distraerlo mordisqueando sus labios.

—Ahm… Naruto… —Gimió despeinando al rubio en un intento de soportar el placer. Naruto solo se rió por saberse con el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre.

—Quiero…—Dijo Naruto mientras quitaba los dedos— Quiero tanto estar contigo.

Sasuke ladeó una sonrisa en respuesta acariciando el pecho del rubio y se volteó afirmando sus antebrazos sobre el respaldo del agujero de la pared que servía de ventana para ver hacia la ciudad que se mantenía en fiesta pese a lo tarde que era. Naruto interpretó aquello como que Sasuke de verdad estaba dejando de lado su rol, su estatus, su todo con tal de dárselo todo esa noche.

Aquello tanto le conmovió como excitó acercándose de inmediato para adentrarse en el cuerpo contrario siendo recibido por las paredes apretadas del moreno que se removió y gimió por lo bajo ante la intromisión. Naruto comenzó a moverse sin parar desde ahí.

Sasuke se removía de adelante hacia atrás pensando tontamente por un momento en que podría caerse hacia delante por tanto movimiento pero no le importó. Prácticamente estaba follando enfrente de todo Egipto sin importarle en absoluto. El beso en su espalda le dejaba en claro que a Naruto tampoco le importaba.

Ahí estaba su ciudad y la gente caminando como hormigas por aquellas calles celebrando a los guerreros que mañana han de partir. Todos tan despreocupados y él gimiendo en voz baja el nombre de su amante mientras admiraba el pueblo que le obligaba a separarse de este.

Frunció el ceño y murmuró en medio de gemidos unas palabras por lo bajo maldiciendo a su propia gente. Le daban tantas ganas de gritar que estaba disfrutando tanto que un simple plebeyo que llegó como esclavo le hacía sentir tan bien y tan amado al mismo tiempo.

Con eso en mente se corrió ensuciando la pared de piedra sintiendo al propio Naruto hacerlo en su interior. Escuchó que lo llamaba pero no se volteó sino que se aferró en los respaldos de piedra escondiéndose porque había comenzado a llorar de la nada.

Irremediablemente, luego del placer siempre venia la tortura.

Porque Naruto tendría que partir al otro día por su culpa.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará….**_

 _ **Espero que tengan una excelente semana, gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar! Saludos, nos vemos el próximo Viernes!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Hoy hay actualización temprano porque voy a salir ya que acabo de salir de vacaciones y quiero salir a ver el mundo exterior :'v**

 **LES RECUERDO (otra vez) que esta historia no tiene etiquetas de advertencia A PROPÓSITO no porque a mi se me dió la gana de hacerlos sufrir o algo en el final, es decir, el fanfic no necesita advertencias.**

 **Agradezco nuevamente a todas las personillas que se dan el tiempo de leer y dejar su comentario o voto, me hace muy feliz saber que esta historia tiene tanto apoyo dado a que no suelo escribir fanfic's ¿Largos? Aparte que me hacen reír mucho con sus comentarios entremedio.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, espero que les guste este capitulo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Faraón.**

 _ **Capítulo 7.**_

Los pasos sincronizados de los que atravesaban la ciudad junto a él a sus espaldas parecían marcar el mismo ritmo que su palpitar.

Los ciudadanos formados en dos columnas manteniéndose al margen pero a la vez atentos de los guerreros que marchaban con sus trajes finos y sus armas relucientes.

Nadie hablaba ni sollozaba. El día era exclusivamente para guardar silencio y llorar de la misma forma la partida de los combatientes que se dirigirían a la frontera contra las tierras del Sur.

El Faraón que encabezaba las tropas siendo seguido por Naruto, el capitán de estas, detuvo su caminar al llegar al límite de la ciudad provocando que los soldados también lo hiciesen.

Se volteó lentamente pues quería atrasar lo máximo posible la partida de sus hombres pero por sobre todo la de Naruto. Intentaba no hacer contacto visual con este desde las últimas horas que pasaron juntos. Su cabeza estaba llena de él mismo llorándole a su guerrero y Naruto aferrándose a su cuerpo en consuelo pero igual de roto que él.

Su noche de despedida había sido más dolorosa que placentera.

—Combatientes —Les llamó Sasuke alzando la voz para que todos los soldados le pudiesen escuchar — Ustedes han de ir hacia la gloria y no sucumbir a la derrota. En sus manos dejo la protección de Egipto —Anunció odiando el hecho de que debía voltearse a ver al general de todos esos hombres que se despedían con miradas rápidas de sus familiares que estaban allí para darles el adiós— He de pedir, que si alguien ha de perecer, que los demás venguen su muerte antes de honrar sus restos para que Ra lo acoja en su santuario y le dé el descanso divino.

Naruto que estaba atento y con la expresión más seria que pudo haberle visto antes le observaba como si quisiera atravesarle el alma. Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo perdido en ese par de ojos azules hermosos que no podría volver a ver hasta que la guerra cesara.

—En tus manos pongo a mis hombres, general —Dijo por fin Sasuke, haciendo que todos los guerreros se voltearan hacia Naruto de inmediato con respeto.

A Sasuke no le sorprendió ver como varios hombres le hacían gestos de ánimo al rubio mientras este formaba una sonrisa enorme cargada de confianza que le dio luz a los semblantes de los guerreros.

—Venzan guerreros —Siguió el Faraón causando el alboroto de los guerreros que con sus roncas voces gritaban proclamando una victoria segura pero Sasuke no les estaba poniendo atención. Sus ojos solo eran para Naruto que alzaba el puño implorando a los Dioses en silencio su protección — Vence, Naruto. Vence —Ordenó Sasuke solamente a él.

Naruto que no quería hablar por miedo a decir algo que su corazón deseaba expresarle en ese momento a su amante se mordió los labios admirando la expresión preocupada de aquel ser a quien tanto amaba. A quien tanto idolatraba y dejaba a merced su vida. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó hacia él notando como su Faraón se tensaba mientras el bullicio de fondo se desvanecía al notar que el general se había movido en dirección al monarca. Naruto se posicionó al lado de su faraón.

Sasuke viendo hacia los hombres.

Naruto viendo las dunas del desierto que debía atravesar hacia la frontera.

El moreno sintió que se le encogía el pecho cuando la mano de su amante se posicionó en su hombro apretándoselo un poco.

—Cuando regrese… —Murmuró el rubio sin mirarlo — Nos casaremos 'ttebayo.

Los ojos oscuros del Faraón se abrieron sorprendidos quedándose estático en su lugar mientras las expresiones confundidas y curiosas de sus guerreros que morían de ganas por saber cuáles fueron las palabras del general que no pudieron escuchar le marearon. Cuando Naruto le dio dos palmadas en el mismo hombro que antes apretaba supo que ya era la despedida.

No pudo responder a eso y Naruto pareció no estar esperando por una respuesta tampoco.

— ¡HACIA EL SUR! —Gritó Naruto y los demás guerreros eufóricos le siguieron entre últimas exclamaciones saliendo por fin de la ciudad a la que prometían volver para reencontrarse con sus familias.

Sasuke esperó hasta que el último hombre pasara por su lado para voltearse a ver a Naruto que se había quedado al final de las filas únicamente para sonreírle y alzar su pulgar como queriendo decirle que no se preocupara.

Que no sufriera.

Que él volvería cueste lo que cueste.

Pero dolía tanto. Se quedó allí admirando la espalda del rubio desaparecer por el desierto mientras las mujeres y niños de la ciudad comenzaban a volver a sus casas para poder sufrir por la partida de sus maridos en la privacidad de las murallas de sus hogares.

Él podría haberse quedado todo lo que pudiese demorar la guerra en ese mismo lugar esperando por Naruto de no ser porque uno de los guardias de la muralla le pidió que entrara a la ciudad para poder cerrar la puerta que la protegía del exterior.

Su marcha fue igual de lúgubre que la de los soldados hacia la guerra. Porque Sasuke sintió que él mismo estaba a punto de dirigir su vida hacia un final inesperado mientras se movía en automático hacia su palacio en donde los guardias de la puerta principal se le quedaron viendo largo rato antes de dejarlo entrar.

Pudo haber cuestionado la acción de los guardias de no ser por la mirada incrédula que le dedicaban ambos que parecían querer decirle que lo vieron haciendo algo malo. El temor dentro de él impidió preguntarles y solo dejó pasar ese actuar como si nada.

.

.

.

Tres semanas se demoró en atravesar una porción del desierto antes de encontrar al ejército del sur que le estaba esperando en la frontera. Naruto sudoroso por el extenuante viaje dio la señal para que todos sus hombres se acostaran en las arenas del desierto a descansar aprovechando que el ejército enemigo no parecía haberlos visto.

Naruto fue el primero en sentarse apenas dio la orden observando atento en medio de las dunas al ejército contrario que lucía igual de cansado que el suyo. Sabía de antemano que el Faraón del Sur enviaría de inmediato sus tropas hacia la ciudad de Egipto si Sasuke no enviaba respuesta a sus obsequios de boda. Su amante se lo había dicho pero no le habría creído del todo hasta ahora.

En el fondo quería haberles saltado de sorpresa y así evitar las posibles bajas que traería dicha guerra.

El general frunció el ceño al pensar en el moreno. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? ¿Estaría pensando en él? Era uno de las muchas preguntas que parecían mortificarlo sin ningún motivo, pues sabía que el único peligro que Sasuke corría lo tenía ahora él mismo enfrente lejos del moreno. ¿Entonces por qué estaba tan inquieto?

Empezó a sentirse de esa manera cuando al pasar un día por una villa en la nada del desierto recordó el camino hacia su pueblo natal en donde la idea loca de volver a esta surgió por una fracción de segundo. Lamentablemente no podía darse el lujo de visitar la tumba de sus padres aunque supiera que quizás jamás volvería a verlos.

Desde ese día que vio a lo lejos a su pueblo natal luego de horas y no pudo detenerse allí que no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke, ¿Cómo sería escapar y vivir en su pueblo con el Faraón? Los pobladores que habitaban allí eran tan pocos y tan amables que no les molestaría aceptar una relación como la suya, sobre todo porque era un tanto común dado a la cantidad de eunucos que llegaron desde la caída de imperios lejanos.

Si tan solo pudiese llevarse a Sasuke de la enorme ciudad en la que reinaba, todo sería más fácil.

— ¿Pensando en un plan de ataque, general? —Interrumpió sus pensamientos Shikamaru que se sentó a su lado observando al ejército enemigo— No han de ser ni más ni menos que nosotros, viejo esto es tan problemático.

—Lo sé Shika, pero no se puede evitar —Mencionó Naruto dándole palmaditas en la espalda al estratega que comenzaba a bostezar— La verdad no tengo ni idea de qué hacer exactamente 'ttebayo. Solo sé que tengo que ganar. Debo ganar.

Shikamaru le miró por sobre el hombro analizándolo.

— ¿Él te lo ha ordenado? —Cuestionó.

—Sí y no —Respondió el rubio moviendo sus manos simulando ser una balanza entendiendo a qué se refería el otro— Si me dijo que ganara pero soy yo el que ya había decidido vencer antes de que siquiera Sasuke permitiera el anuncio de guerra.

—Realmente, un anuncio de guerra fue lo último que creí que dirías ese día que pediste que los reuniera a todos. Viejo, estamos para apoyarte en todo pero decir que querías irte a guerra porque no concedías que el Faraón se casara a la fuerza no fue algo inteligente. Debiste haber empezado por el hecho de que lo habían amenazado para persuadirnos y no saltar con tus celos a maldecir que tu amante se iba a casar con otra persona.

— ¡Yo no dije en ningún momento que era mi amante 'ttebayo! —Se ruborizó el rubio negando con la cabeza exasperado. Shikamaru alzó una ceja con cara de circunstancia— O…quizás si lo di a entender como algo así…

—No sé si los demás ya saben que te revuelcas con él —Sinceró el Nara— Y no me importa, pero insisto que es peligroso.

Naruto bufó por lo bajo. En esos momentos la vocecita insegura de Sasuke sonó en su cabeza diciéndole _"Hay que tener cuidado, idiota"_

—Ya lo sé.

— ¿Y cómo es desnudo? —Preguntó de la nada Shikamaru cambiando el tema para evitar ver esa mala cara en su general. Naruto se volteó hacia él entre sorprendido y enojado por el atrevimiento— ¿Es más atractivo que con ropa puesta?

Naruto pensó en alegar pero la imagen de su Faraón sobre sus sabanas desparramadas le hizo ruborizar y con una sonrisa estúpida se le escapó la respuesta.

—Más caliente que la arena de cualquier desierto 'ttebayo.

Shikamaru que se esperaba cualquier respuesta menos una sincera solo abrió los ojos más de lo normal al igual que su boca en sorpresa pero no comentó nada en respecto. No quería hacerlo de todas formas, por lo que solo se limitó a admirar las nubes en el cielo.

Naruto se sonrojó hasta las orejas al darse cuenta lo que había dicho y simplemente se quedó con la mirada fija en el enemigo que aún seguía sin verlos. Maldición. Nunca había estado en una guerra real antes y de un día para otro estaba encabezando las filas de un ejército.

—Shikamaru —Llamó. El mencionado le respondió con un casi inaudible "¿Mh?" — ¿Cuál es el plan? —Preguntó tensando los músculos de su rostro al notar como varías personas del ejercito contrario comenzaba a recoger algunas cosas que usaban para comer.

Shikamaru sin quitar su atención de las nubes respondió— Al primer movimiento de marcha, salimos al ataque. Ese es nuestro estilo de ataque.

Naruto sonrió emocionado mientras endurecía aún más su semblante. Le encantaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Por un momento creyó que tendría que seguir un plan elaborado y complicado que no iba nada con su personalidad.

Un soldado enemigo comenzó gritar anunciando el retorno hacia Egipto y Naruto fue testigo de cómo el ruido de las armas de sus compañeros a sus espaldas se movían anunciando lo inminente.

Él mismo le lanzó una última mirada a Shikamaru que se reincorporó de inmediato y luego volteó hacia la espada que Sasuke le había dado el día que lo convirtió en guerrero. La admiró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía y la acercó apoyándola a su frente como si fuera el mismísimo faraón en persona.

—Sasuke... —Murmuró pareciendo a vista de ojos ajenos que imploraba a los Dioses cuando la realidad era diferente— Que esta espada sea la testigo del amor que te tengo y la que me castigue con mi muerte si mi amor no es digno de ti. Con mi vida defenderé ahora en batalla tu libertad, Sasuke. Este es mi destino y lo acepto —Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos mientras escuchaba a Kakashi mencionar que ya era la hora— Vive Sasuke, vive de verdad y no de la forma en la que la estás haciendo ahora 'ttebayo.

Apenas terminó de decir aquellas palabras Kakashi gritó algo y Naruto le siguió anunciando el ataque haciendo que todos los hombres se pusieran de pie y corrieran entre la arena hacia el ejército enemigo que de inmediato se puso en guardia para contratacar.

El filo de su espada no tardó en llenarse de sangre.

.

.

.

Movió los dedos intranquilo de la mano izquierda. Demasiado intranquilo. No podía dormir ese día en especial.

Su subconsciente notaba que algo estaba distinto en su alrededor desde hace en días pero la sensación comenzó a volverse insoportable desde ayer al medio día y no podía dejar de preguntarse si acaso la espera de su guerrero era lo que lo estaba perturbando y por ende le hacía ver cosas que no eran.

Escuchó el murmullo de las sirvientas caminar en el pasillo contrario y él se quedó quieto queriendo escuchar qué era aquello que decían en voz baja como si temieran que las escucharan. ¿Qué era lo que todos parecían estar murmurando desde hace tiempo a sus espaldas?

Cuando las sirvientas lo vieron en el pasillo le mandaron una mirada indescriptible, la misma que le dieron los guardias de las puertas de su palacio el mismo día que Naruto marchó a la guerra, y se retiraron por otro lugar sin dirigirle la palabra.

Sudó frío y mordió sus labios aguantándose las ganas de cuestionar dicha acción. Pues por una parte quería saber y por otra no.

¿Sería algo de importancia o en realidad solo eran especulaciones suyas? Se dirigió al balcón como todas las noches para admirar a su ciudad que parecía estar igual de inquieta que él mismo. Todas las fogatas que iluminaban las calles estaban encendidas a pesar de lo tarde que era y podía notar como varías personas rondaban de casa en casa compartiendo un secreto el cual ignoraba.

Se abrazó un poco a sí mismo como si quisiera calentarse sus propios brazos pero el aire estaba tan caliente y tenso que era imposible que sintiese frio. Ahora más que nunca no podía dejar de añorar el regreso de Naruto.

Sasuke no podía evitar querer en su interior que fuera Naruto quien lo abrazara buscando darle un consuelo que necesitaba con urgencia.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa sensación incomoda recorriéndole el cuerpo?

Más gente parecía moverse en las calles ahora y él quiso gritar el nombre de su amante exigiendo que volviera ahora mismo, pero, ¿Por qué?

Su muralla no estaba terminada y pareciera que así quedaría mientras él estuviera como Faraón pues de un día para otro durante la semana anterior los obreros dejaron de trabajar. Si tan solo tuviese el valor para enfrentarse a sus lacayos y exigir una explicación podría liberarse de su tortura. Pero no, siempre tenía que actuar como un maldito masoquista que se tortura con el miedo que le tiene a su propia gente.

Más personas en la calle y su respiración pareciera volverse irregular.

Demasiadas personas acercándose de un momento a otro a las puertas de su palacio y su cuerpo se estremeció mientras su cabeza se llenaba del recuerdo de su amante a quien esperaba verlo aparecer sano y salvo.

El montón de gente había atravesado las murallas de su palacio y él se quedó estático ahí donde estaba.

— ¡CONDENA AL FARAÓN!

Fue el grito que dio comienzo y respuesta a todas sus inquietudes. El secreto que todos guardaban de él por fin era revelado ante sus ojos transformado en su mayor pesadilla.

— ¡ES UN IMPURO!

— ¡UNA VERGÜENZA!

La revuelta que tanto había temido estaba ahí, rodeándolo en el balcón que tantas veces sirvió de lugar de encuentro con el esclavo que había comprado a los comerciales para luego volverlo su guerrero y amante.

Uno de los guardias que cuidaba las murallas del palacio que lo mantenía a salvo de la gente de su propia ciudad se paró enfrente de todos los pobladores y señalándolo cruelmente con el dedo dio a conocer las razones del porqué sería condenado.

— ¡TRAICIÓN HAN VISTO MIS OJOS AL VERLO CON EL EXCLAVO EXTRANJERO EN ESTE MISMO LUGAR!

Sasuke abrió los ojos más de lo normal sorprendido y antes que siquiera pudiese decir algo los viejos del pueblo se apresuraron en agarrarlo con brusquedad de los brazos y obligarlo a inclinarse delante de todos. Humillándolo.

— ¡Has resultado ser más escoria que tu padre! ¡RECHAZAS LAS LEYES DIVINAS DEL CIELO Y OSAS PROFANAR TU CUERPO CON LA SANGRE DE UN BAJA CLASE! ¡¿QUÉ TIENE QUE DECIRLE AL PUEBLO AL RESPECTO?!

El grito enojado del más viejo y por ende, el sabio de su ciudad, vino acompañado de un golpe en su espalda que lo obligó a dar una reverencia muy marcada en posición sumisa ante sus aldeanos.

— ¡CONTESTE!

— ¿Pueden asegurar que los actos de los que soy acusado son verdaderos? —Cuestionó sin levantar la mirada del suelo aparentando estar tranquilo cuando en realidad luchaba contra el deseo de querer lanzarse él mismo por el balcón por miedo a cumplir el destino que le deparaba en manos de su pueblo. El mismo destino que tuvo sus padres.

—Con respeto que ya no debería merecer —Mencionó un artesano que por estar imposibilitado de una pierna no pudo ir a la guerra con los demás hombres— Todos hemos presenciado los acercamientos indebidos entre ustedes. Pero no quisimos creer que realmente se trataba de esa clase de relación hasta que luego sus propias sirvientas comprobaran la veracidad de las palabras del guardia al mostrar las prendas ocultas de ustedes en la habitación del otro.

— ¡Se han acostado! —Gritó efectivamente una sirvienta— ¡El faraón ha permitido profanar su cuerpo ignorando las costumbres y fallando a la moral!

Chasqueó la lengua al sentir que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y más cuando sintió que lo agarraban del cabello jalándolo para obligarlo a dar la cara al pueblo mientras el mismo anciano le escupía en el rostro antes de decir.

— Si como furcia te has rebajado ¡Como furcia has de ser tratado!

No entendió qué significaba aquello exactamente hasta que entre dos personas lo levantaron del pueblo y lo guiaron hacia el balcón para que viera la ciudad. El intentó removerse pero un golpe en su espalda le dejó en claro que no podía resistirse.

Sintió el aliento de alguien en su oreja y de inmediato sintió repulsión. Cualquier persona que no era Naruto tenía su rechazo inmediato y el otro sujeto lo notó.

— ¿Estas asqueado de un hombre aun después de acostarte tanto tiempo con uno? —Cuestionó con saña el tipo y lo zarandeó para marearlo— Vea esta ciudad, Faraón. Usted se exhibirá como nunca lo ha hecho en todos sus años reinando ante los ciudadanos para que lo vean bien antes de morir.

En ese instante, realmente sintió que tenía motivos para temer.

Sintió que tenía motivos para reclamarle a Naruto que la gente que él decía que no le haría nada ahí estaba efectivamente condenándolo.

Sintió que moriría de solo saberse condenado antes del regreso de Naruto.

Antes de poder verlo otra vez.

Antes de poder saber que realmente está bien.

¿Qué era su vida a comparación a la de su amante? Nada. Y ahora lo entendía completamente. Él nunca fue nada en realidad.

Sus ilusiones de vivir con Naruto tranquilamente solo eran eso, ilusiones.

Porque su destino siempre fue otro. Porque su destino siempre fue cruel. Porque por más que amara a Naruto y nunca se lo dijo abiertamente ahora sentía que le quitaban una parte del cuerpo de solo imaginar los tormentos que debe estar pasando Naruto por él y…. él moriría de todas formas.

—Lo siento…—Susurró sin importarle que alguien le escuchara— Naruto lo siento…

 _ **Continuará….**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Nuevamente, agradezco a toda la gente que lee esta historia._

Es necesario reiterar que como el fanfic no tiene advertencias no va a haber algo como ALGUIEN SE VA A VIOLAR A SASUKE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO asi que no se hagan dramas mentales sobre eso porque no, EN MIS FANFICS NO jajaja.


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Hola a tod s! Esperando que hayan tenido una buena semana, lo único que diré al comienzo es que este capítulo es el más largo de todo el fic y al final sabrán el motivo.**_

.

 **Faraón.**

 _ **Capítulo 8.**_

" _ **Hey, ¿Puedes describir esta sensación? ¿Puedes decírmelo directamente?"**_

.

.

.

¿Qué es aquello a lo que más alguien podría temerle? La respuesta cambia dependiendo de la experiencia que tenga la persona que conteste.

Uno, dos, más de tres pasos escuchándose fuera mientras él se sumergía en la soledad absoluta bajo las catacumbas de la pirámide en donde solía encarcelar a los condenados a morir buscando quitarles su humanidad antes de mandarlos al descanso eterno al que estaban destinados.

El mismo descanso que dentro de poco conocería él por fin.

¿Cuántas veces había bajado al mismo lugar en donde se encontraba ahora? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que las suficientes como para no sentirse atemorizado por esas paredes que parecían estrecharse más a medida que los días pasaban buscando aplastarlo hasta el punto de fundirlo entre los pequeños granos de arena que conformaban los grandes bloques de aquella estructura envidiable. Entonces, ¿Por qué? La luz el sol solo entraba antes de que anocheciera dejándole ver los jeroglíficos que habían mandado a tallar en las paredes especialmente para él como último recuerdo del día antes de irse a dormir.

Como último recuerdo que lo perseguiría una y otra vez hasta la muerte.

Cuando a alguien se le enviaba a las catacumbas, se tallaba en las paredes de su tumba temporal los motivos por los que se le acusaba a morir como una forma de tortura psicológica que aseguraba que la muerte no sea tranquila y mucho menos el descanso del condenado. Frente a él, cuando la luz entraba por los pequeños agujeros de las piedras, su pecado se iluminaba y él no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera leer aquellos dibujos tallados en donde lo ponían a él junto a Naruto viviendo un romance a escondidas, felices… tan felices que Sasuke no podía evitar alzar una mano para acariciar el grabado de su amante sonriente anhelándolo más que nunca, deseando verlo por última vez hasta dejar caer la mano hacia el dibujo debajo de ese en donde mostraban la secuencia de castigos a los que serían sometidos ambos hasta morir.

Sasuke podía saber que vendría luego de pasar la semana en cautiverio, pero no le atemorizaba tanto como el destino que su gente tenía preparado para su guerrero. Esos dibujos que explicaban la cronología de cómo serían las torturas próximas le hacían apretar los párpados rogando a que anocheciera pronto para no tener que volver a verlos. Con la primera vez había sido suficiente.

Así se pasaba los días, entre oscuridad y la horrible luz antes de anochecer. Entendía por completo porqué los prisioneros siempre parecían haberse muerto en vida antes de cortarles la cabeza. ¿Se vería también como un muñeco sin vida cuando lo sacaran?

¿O se vería igual de hermoso como Naruto se lo decía cada vez que lo veía?

Su destino siempre había sido injusto, pero nunca lo creyó tanto como para permitirle enamorarse justo antes de morir.

Justo antes de permitirle decirle a su amante que lo amaba directamente y no hacérselo querer saber por medio de palabras indirectas e implícitas.

Naruto siempre había sido lo contrario a él. Su amante era enérgico, alegre, un Dios brillante a sus ojos, recargado de un cariño que desbordaba por todo su ser. Un cariño que le hubiese gustado seguir disfrutando.

" _Cuando regrese nos casaremos 'ttebayo"_ Había sido lo último que le había escuchado decirle. Lo último que a él le hubiese gustado que pasara.

—Quizás en otra vida —Murmuró en medio de la oscuridad mientras inclinaba la cabeza suplicante rogándole a Ra que si Naruto estaba vivo, que no le dejara volver para evitar que este sufriera más por su culpa.

La tortura la cargaría por completo él mismo con su cuerpo con tal de que Naruto jamás fuera castigado por su pueblo egoísta. Su amante no lo merecía.

Naruto merecía el cielo y no sufrir en el infierno con él.

.

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Se preguntó por octava vez en el día. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que mientras yacía desmayado en su catacumba lo habían sacado para dejarlo en la que ahora sería su antigua habitación sobre la cama dejándole descansar en paz por última vez.

Él sabía que era la última vez.

Había abierto los ojos pero seguía sin moverse. Ni sorpresa sintió al divisar el techo y no la oscuridad de siempre o los jeroglíficos que evitaba durante días. Nada.

El único movimiento que hacia su cuerpo, de forma inconsciente era voltear su cabeza para comprobar que a su lado en la cama no había nadie.

Lo hacia una y otra vez. Contaba los puntos en el techo y luego volvía a observar perdidamente la seda de su cama en el lugar en que Naruto había acostumbrado a acostarse cuando se le ocurría acompañarlo a dormir.

No pensaba en nada pero su cuerpo seguía buscando el calor de su amante. Su cabeza seguía anhelando volver a verlo mientras sus labios secos por la falta de agua esperaban pacientes para pronunciar el nombre de Naruto.

Una y otra vez.

Y Naruto no apareció a su lado como esperaba que lo hiciera por arte de magia.

Las hojas de palmeras que servían de puerta se movieron justo cuando mantenía el rostro volteado en esa dirección y pudo ver a una de sus sirvientas, la más joven de todas que había llegado no hace mucho a su palacio, entrar y acomodar las hojas en su lugar.

—Faraón —Dijo ella. La sirvienta del cabello rosado que casi nunca veía y que ahora aparecía ante él cargando unas telas lujosas y unos objetos que no pudo identificar.

No le respondió. Simplemente volvió a concentrar la mirada en el techo volviendo al círculo vicioso que su cerebro ordenaba seguir a su cuerpo.

Sakura tampoco dijo nada.

El Faraón sintió que dejaban cosas sobre la cama antes de que ella lo sujetara con cuidado del brazo para incorporarlo y dejarlo sentado sobre la misma. Después de todo, realmente se había vuelto una especie de muñeca sin vida.

—Cierre los ojos, voy a tener cuidado lo prometo —Dijo ella tomando un pequeño plato de greda en donde tenía una tinta negra que Sasuke sabia para qué era y por eso permitió que le maquillara los ojos sin rechistar.

Tampoco es como si pudiera quejarse.

Sakura terminó al poco tiempo y le pidió que se levantara para vestirlo. También lo permitió. Aunque su vestimenta solo constara de una seda cubriéndole lo suficiente como para no dejar sus partes bajas expuestas dejando todo lo demás de su cuerpo expuesto.

Tan expuesto como se dejaba cuando se prepara para su guerrero.

—No puedo creer que me hayan enviado para hacer esto —Soltó la chica con la mirada entristecida mientras alzaba una flor de loto que acomodó en sus mechones de cabello oscuro como accesorio. Un horrible accesorio que solo usaban las prostitutas para diferenciarse entre la sociedad— Luce tan hermoso. Como una divinidad.

El Faraón sintió el estómago contraerse ante aquello y las enormes ganas de vomitar lo invadieron pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Está bien? ¿Faraón?

La voz de Sakura la escuchó lejos. Esa no era la voz que él quería escuchar llamarlo hermoso y al mismo tiempo divinidad.

Esas eran las cosas que Naruto solía decirle.

— ¿Él ha vuelto? —Preguntó en voz baja, con la voz apagada y rasposa, como si hubiese olvidado lo que era hablar.

— ¿Quién mi Faraón?

Sasuke tragó con dificultad, incluso la garganta parecía querer cerrarse volviéndose en su contra— Naruto.

Sakura se sumió en un profundo silencio que le puso nervioso. Los segundos pasaban y ello no parecía decidirse en si darle una respuesta o no, pero cuando volvió a abrir la boca para insistir ella le interrumpió sorpresivamente.

—Él no lo ha hecho, mi Señor —Respondió— Ninguno de los soldados lo han hecho.

Esta vez no pudo aguantarse la sensación de su bilis removiéndose incómodamente por lo que se volteó para vomitar, como si con ello dejara salir su angustia abismante.

Sintió la mano de la sirvienta en su espalda desnuda pero antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo una nueva voz en la habitación llegó a los oídos de ambos anunciando lo inminente.

—Es una lástima que el Faraón más majestuoso que haya tenido Egipto vaya a acabar de esta manera —Fue la voz burlona de un sujeto que lo tomó de la muñeca obligándolo a que lo viera de frente.

Sasuke que a pesar de sentirse físicamente enfermo le sostuvo la mirada desafiante por puro instinto, lo cual pareció regocijar a aquel sujeto que sin cuidado lo tironeó a la fuerza hacia los pasillos de su palacio hasta llegar a la entrada de este en donde los guardias lo esperaban para amarrarlo de los brazos dejando libres sus piernas.

— ¿Recuerda el castigo que hemos preparado para usted? —Dijo una voz ronca en su oído y de inmediato sintió una mano acariciarle la oreja antes de acomodarle la flor de loto en su cabello— Ha de mostrarse como la furcia que es delante de todo el pueblo al que ha traicionado ¿Tiene algo que decir antes de comenzar a andar? —Aquel sujeto le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo admirando su cuerpo. Acción que Sasuke repudió en su interior y su expresión lo hizo notar— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Asco es lo que ven mis ojos en su expresión? Ha sido tocado por un hombre antes —Una mano ruda le dio un suave toque en su cadera haciendo que abriera los ojos con sorpresa— Se supone que debe gustarle ¿No? ¿O acaso se arrepiente?

El Faraón escuchó aquella pregunta tan clara, tan descara que no pudo evitar rebajarse al mismo nivel de aquel simple campesino y le escupió en el rostro haciendo que este se quejara de inmediato pero enormemente sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

—Asco he de sentir al saberme tocado por un hombre inútil que no es capaz de defender a su familia en la guerra por falta de un miembro devorado por su propio ganado —Respondió con desdén viendo superficialmente el brazo que le faltaba al tipo por un accidente que tuvo hace tiempo por su propia idiotez al irse a meter al establo de los camellos.

—Siempre ha sido una mierda —Gruñó el tipo alzando la mano dispuesto a golpearle pero uno de los guardias lo detuvo. Habían leyes que aun debían seguir y pese a que era un condenado a morir, al ser el Faraón sus derechos eran diferentes a los demás.

De inmediato el otro guardia, el que lo había acusado frente a los ciudadanos, lo jaló obligándolo a caminar poniendo un pie fuera de su palacio hacia la ciudad en donde sabía que le harían caminar por las calles mostrándose casi al natural ante su pueblo que le observaría asqueado por haber sido ultrajado por un cualquiera.

Los rayos del sol le pegaban en la piel quemándosela. Como nunca salía tanto hacia afuera su piel era extremadamente blanca y propensa a lastimarse. Nunca había parecido alguien acto para vivir en el desierto.

Con cada paso que daba sentía las miradas curiosas de todos sobre él como si fuera una maldita atracción de circo. Y en realidad así era como lo veían las personas, pues como poco salía, poco le conocían y parecían casi como si fuera la primera vez que lo veían.

Escuchaba los murmullos, las exclamaciones de horror cuando el mismo campesino de antes gritó a los cuatro vientos los crímenes de los que se le acusaba de una manera poco sutil.

— ¡Este es nuestro Faraón! ¡El que se acuesta a escondidas con un esclavo extranjero sin importarle traer la desgracia a nuestro pueblo en castigo por romper las leyes divinas!

Caminar por la arena ardiente no era nada a comparación de la opresión constante en su pecho cuando cada vez que pasaba alrededor de la muralla que había quedado a medio terminar esperaba encontrarse con sus hombres de regreso.

Con Naruto de regreso.

" _Hey, Naruto, ¿Has de observarme desde arriba?…"_ Llegó a pensar en un momento, cuando su caminata estaba llegando a su final _"No vuelves, ¿Es porque ya te has ido definitivamente? ¿Debería aceptar morir para alcanzarte si es así?"_ Si lo pensaba de esa manera, quizás morir no sería tan doloroso como lo pensaba.

Tal vez, esta era la libertad por la que Naruto estaba dispuesto a luchar con tal de dársela.

" _Quizás es en otra vida en donde Ra nos permita estar juntos. La actual se desvanece rápidamente ante mis ojos" ¿La tuya ha de irse así de rápido también? ¿O sufriste tormentos antes de no volver a ver la luz? Imploro a Ra que me deje sufrir si tu muerte no fue tranquila. Quiero compartir tu dolor, Naruto"_

Sabía que era en vano e irreal, pero no podía dejar de hablar en su cabeza como si mantuviese una conversación con su guerrero. Como si este podría escucharle.

Como si este pudiese verlo…

—Son unos malditos —Murmuró Naruto escondido detrás de los escombros sin terminar de la muralla que rodeaba la ciudad a la que había regresado junto a sus soldados malheridos— ¡MIRA COMO LO TIENEN 'TTEBAYO!

La guerra había sido rápida pues el Faraón del Sur no se esperaba que Sasuke enviara sus tropas tan deprisa y Naruto no quiso perder tiempo preocupándose por aplazar el conflicto.

Él gritó que atacaría y lo hizo sin fijarse si alguien lo seguía o no. Si estaba completamente solo en el campo de batalla le daba igual.

Él tenía que vencer.

Tenía que volver trayendo la gloria y libertad a su Faraón. Al único Dios a quien él veneraría por el resto de sus días.

Al Dios que no esperaba ver al regresar siendo exhibido como una atracción permitiendo que ojos impuros profanaran con sus miradas lascivas y de desprecio ese cuerpo inmaculado que solo le pertenecía a él.

Había corrido seguido de los hombres que le quedaron apenas venció al último enemigo. Ni tiempo de celebrar había permitido luego de ello sino que ordenó de inmediato volver a la ciudad con el propósito de ver a su amante, sano y tranquilo de toda desgracia. Las heridas en su cuerpo no serían nada a comparación de la dicha que le daría admirar una expresión aliviada de hermosa felicidad en esa cara tan bonita que tenía su faraón.

Esa expresión que debería llevar siempre y no la miserable que portaba mientras era paseado por todos lados como ahora ¿Qué es esa expresión? No le gustaba.

—Calma —Le aconsejó Shikamaru sosteniéndolo fuertemente del brazo para impedir que se metiera. Nara observó como el rostro lleno de cortaduras y del sudor producido por estar corriendo como loco en medio del desierto luego de estar en batalla se contraía en una mueca dolorosa de tormento.

Shikamaru sabía que Naruto estaba sufriendo con ese espectáculo con el que se encontraron. Habían decidido aguardar hasta saber por qué tanto escándalo en el pueblo en caso de que algún enemigo se hubiese infiltrado aprovechando que los hombres estaban fuera y así saltarle de sorpresa pero no pensó que la situación resultaría ser una más inimaginable.

— ¿Qué le están haciendo, Shikamaru? —Exigió saber el rubio de inmediato volteándose hacia él para agarrarlo de la ropa rasgada con rabia— ¿Qué le hacen al Faraón? ¡¿Por qué lo están exhibiendo?! ¡¿PORQUÉ SASUKE ESTÁ SUFRIENDO?!

El estratega, siendo consciente de las miradas de sus cansados compañeros que también tenian curiosidad suspiró intentando tranquilizarse pues la mirada agresiva de Naruto daba más miedo que cualquier hombre con una lanza intentando asesinarlo.

—Es un ritual —Dijo con pesar luego de unos segundos. Hacerle frente al rubio cuyas manos temblaron por lo escuchado era difícil— Si es lo que creo que es…. Sasuke fue anunciado como condenado a morir, Naruto.

El mencionado le soltó, blanco como una hoja de papel, sus pupilas tiritaron al igual que su cuerpo completo mientras enfocaba la mirada hacia donde Sasuke desaparecía a lo lejos. Su garganta secándose y su cabeza dando vueltas.

— ¿Porqué….?

Shikamaru no respondió.

— ¿Por qué ttebayo? —Insistió el rubio en voz baja. Su mirada azul fija en las calles de la ciudad en donde no se podía ver a nadie ahora.

Ningún hombre articuló palabras. Sus cabezas gachas comenzaban anticipar el funeral próximo.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! —Exigió Naruto perdiendo la compostura, jalándose el cabello desesperado mientras se tiraba de rodillas al suelo al no sentir estabilidad en su cuerpo— ¡ÉL NO HA HECHO NADA MALO! ¡NO VA A MORIR….! ¡FUI A LA GUERRA PARA LIBERARLO… ¡¿Y AHORA ME DICES QUE VA A MORIR?! ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA?!

—Los debieron haber descubierto —Fue la resolución de Shikamaru que se acercaba a él en caso de que este intentara cualquier acción estúpida— Alguien debió haberlos visto a ambos y acusó a Sasuke a los sabios….

Los hombres no parecían sorprendidos por esto, pero no por ello iban a mencionar algo al respecto.

—No…. —Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras comenzaba a acelerarse la respiración. Podía sentir el miedo de Sasuke en su propio cuerpo.

Podía imaginar la expresión de su amante cuando su miedo se hizo realidad pese a que le había prometido que nunca le pasaría nada malo.

Golpeó el suelo con sus puños que ya antes estaban ensangrentados por sangre ajena mientras maldecía en voz alta hasta que los nudillos se le entumecieron y ya no sintió dolor en estos. Dolía, su pecho dolía más que cualquier herida física.

—No…—Siguió Naruto— Él no va a morir…

—Aun no —Aseguró Shikamaru llamando la atención del rubio que se volteó hacia él con los ojos rojos por el esfuerzo de retener sin éxito sus lágrimas. La mirada de Shikamaru se afiló al notar cierto brillo de esperanza en los pozos azules de su general en medio de su desesperación— Sasuke es el Faraón. La tradición dice que el pueblo debe realizar un ritual antes de enviar de vuelta al cielo al monarca con el que no están conformes para que Ra les cumpla la petición de enviar a otro más acto para ocupar el puesto.

Naruto sintió que algo se le removía dentro de él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir….?

—Digo que… —El estratega al igual que los guerreros se acercaron al rubio para poner una mano en la espalda del rubio en señal de fidelidad y apoyo— Tienes tiempo, Naruto. Aun tienes tiempo.

Shikamaru sabía que estaba incitando a hacer algo peligroso.

Algo de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría luego de ver las consecuencias con sus propios ojos.

Pero no pudo evitar hacerlo al ver como su amigo, abría los ojos enormemente y sin perder tiempo recobraba su energía característica para darle la espalda en medio de un agradecimiento que entendió a medias antes de echarse a correr por las calles de la ciudad procurando no ser visto sin importarle lo más mínimo su seguridad ni su vida.

— ¿Cómo hemos de proseguir? —Fue la pregunta de Kakashi quien viendo hacia la misma dirección por donde se había ido el rubio se mantuvo a su lado sin intensión de mover ni un musculo.

El estratega ladeó una sonrisa— Fieles a la persona quien nos dio un lugar en la sociedad —Respondió.

No tuvo la necesidad de voltearse para saber que los demás guerreros le daban la razón manteniéndose expectantes a sus futuros.

Porque la lealtad no la traen consigo aquellas personas que están acostumbradas a que todo se lo den sin devolver algo en agradecimiento.

La lealtad la traen los que saben apreciar lo que les han dado y están dispuestos a devolver la mano cuando sea necesario.

Es por eso que se había vuelto un guerrero junto a sus compañeros, porque esperaba que en algún momento pudiera devolverle la gratitud que le tenía a Sasuke por haberlos rescatados de sus pueblos natales que caían en desgracia al invitarlos a unirse a su ciudad dándole protección y abastecimiento sin pedir nada a cambio más que su fidelidad.

Si Sasuke les había dado felicidad en algún momento. Ellos le devolvían el favor enviando a Naruto devuelta hacia él.

Porque la felicidad del Faraón era ese esclavo y ellos no eran nadie para quitársela.

.

.

.

La caminata tormentosa llegó a su final en medio de sus pensamientos perturbadores. En medio de su dolor.

El guardia que lo llevaba amarrado lo jaloneó obligando a entrar al palacio nuevamente. ¿Qué venia ahora? No podía dejar de pedir que su agonía terminara de una vez ¿Para qué seguir aplazándolo? ¿De verdad había hecho algo tan malo como para que lo privaran de una muerte rápida?

—Ya debe saberlo —Le dijo el guardia al escoltarlo hacia su alcoba— Por ser el Faraón la condena cambia. Los preparativos ya casi están listo por los que a media noche se habrá que proceder a la ejecución de su persona.

— ¿He realmente de merecerlo? —Se le escapó sin querer como respuesta a esas palabras crueles.

El guardia calló mirándolo fijamente. Sasuke en ningún momento le devolvió la mirada, seguía viendo hacia la nada como buscando a alguien imaginario entre las penumbras que comenzaban a adornar los rincones de su habitación.

—Por supuesto.

Con aquella respuesta el guardia se retiró como si quisiera huir de él.

Es tan frio. ¿Su cuerpo siempre había sido así de frio? ¿O acaso era el temor de la muerte anunciada la que le bajaba la temperatura del cuerpo? Qué importaba.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, sin dejar de mirar la pared.

No tenía en nada más que pensar.

No quería pensar en nada más por segundos, minutos, las horas que le quedaban.

Por lo menos quería que los últimos minutos de vida que le quedaran sean solo para él, para no pensar en un miedo que le carcomía día a día y solo dedicarse a disfrutar de sí mismo.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha —Murmuró cerrando los ojos, hablándose a sí mismo como si se hubiese olvidado.

¿Por qué las lágrimas no paran de caer si no sentía nada para ese entonces?

¿Había vivido realmente alguna vez?

¿Qué cosas le gustaban o disgustaban? ¿Qué le hubiese gustado hacer en el futuro?

No sabía nada de eso. No se conocía en absoluto.

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado o quizás el tiempo seguía estático aumento aún más su agonía y espera?

Es gracioso.

Sus labios se afanaron en una leve sonrisa mientras con los ojos apretados que dejaban derramar un par de lágrimas desobedientes—Hey, ¿Puedes describir esta sensación? ¿Puedes decírmelo directamente? —Preguntó a nadie en específico porque sabía que nadie le respondería.

Estaba solo como siempre lo estuvo al fin y al cabo. Por ende, moriría de la misma forma.

—Se llama tortura.

Aquella respuesta que no esperaba le detuvo el tiempo. Pareció ser que el sonido y el ruido de los aldeanos afuera llevando a cabo alguna ceremonia en su nombre no estuviese aconteciendo.

Pareciera que nunca había llorado. Que solo estaba sentado ahí porque él quería sin ningún motivo aparente.

No necesitó saber de quien se trataba para corresponder el abrazo del desconocido que osaba invadir su privacidad. Que se metía en su intimidad como siempre llenándolo de una calma inexplicable.

—Naruto —Musitó abriendo los ojos para verlo. Para verificar que era él.

La sonrisa luminosa y preocupada del rubio que haría resplandecer cualquier oscuridad le hizo entrecerrar el entrecejo mientras incrédulo acariciaba ese rostro cansado y lleno de cortes de armas afiladas. ¿Estaba ahí? ¿De verdad era él? ¿Acaso su mente estaba jugando cruelmente consigo mismo?

—Naruto —Repitió sintiendo el nudo en su garganta— Naruto —Insistió queriendo saber si no estaba soñando.

—Sasuke, Sasuke ¡Sasuke! —Repitió el rubio haciendo lo mismo que él. Repitiendo su nombre tantas veces como el Faraón lo nombraba mientras le acariciaba el rostro intentando memorizar cada facción de su amante—Mierda, Sasuke. ¡Mierda! —Gritó enojado de encontrarlo en esas condiciones, las propias lagrimas del rubio aparecieron mientras lo estrechaba con fuerzas sintiendo las manos del moreno rodearla con fuerza temblando completo.

La serenidad que antes parecía tener Sasuke se desvaneció apenas tuvo a Naruto consigo. Todos sus puntos débiles quedaban al descubierto para él siempre aunque no lo quisiera.

Naruto era capaz de hacerte pasar por todas las emociones que conocieras con su sola presencia. De la serenidad y reflexión pasó a la calma para luego volver a hundirse en la angustia mientras buscaba el consuelo de esos brazos cálidos que lo apresaban como queriendo absorber toda la agonía que acoge su ser.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Sasuke sintiendo los labios de Naruto buscar desesperadamente los suyos en un roce que permitió, pero tuvo que alejarse para poder seguir hablando— Te creí muerto todo este tiempo y ahora te atreves a aparecer frente a mi cuando yo…—Se mordió los labios soltándole un puñetazo en el rostro al rubio que se alejó tambaleante por el dolor. Ni él mismo entendía por qué había reaccionado así— No, Naruto, debo estar alucinando. Le pedí a Ra que no te trajera de vuelta a mí si vivías, ¿Por qué entonces has aparecido?

El rubio, enojado por lo que acababa de escuchar le encaró limpiándose la sangre que escurrió del labio partido que le dejó el golpe del Faraón.

—Pues estoy aquí, bastardo —Masculló acercándose para agarrarlo con fuerza— ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Ra no existe en mi mundo, por eso he vuelto! ¡¿Por qué seguir el destino de un Dios que no he de venerar?! ¡Tú me dijiste que volviera a ti, que venciera, es por eso qué volví 'ttebayo!

Sasuke que había comenzado a respirar agitado se le quedó viendo como si fuera a morirse ahí mismo.

—Sasuke, respira —Pidió Naruto con la preocupación opacándole el enojo. Buscó desesperado algo con qué ayudar a echarle aire a su amante pero antes de que moviera la mano con la que estúpidamente planeaba usar como un intento de abanico Sasuke lo sostuvo de la muñeca con fuerza. Demasiada.

— ¿Por qué vuelves hacia alguien que solo te hiere?

—Tú no me hieres 'ttebayo. Tú te hieres a ti mismo.

— ¿Por qué? Vas a morir si te quedas conmigo. Vete.

Naruto le observó afligido—No me importa. Si tengo que morir contigo no me importa ¡Ya te lo dije antes, maldición! Sasuke —Lo llamó bajando un poco la voz intentando serenarse sin conseguirlo. Le sostuvo de la mano con que la que Sasuke lo apretaba para que deshiciera el agarre y así poder tomársela como lo hacían antes de que alguno de los dos cayera en el encanto del otro— Moriremos juntos 'ttebayo.

Sasuke sintió la habitación hundirse en un profundo silencio que no supo cómo interpretar. Aquella declaración lo había tomado desprevenido por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella.

—Te lo prometo Sasuke —Aseguró Naruto apretándole la mano en un agarre firme cargado de determinación al igual que su mirada— El Faraón Sasuke y el general Naruto morirán juntos el día de hoy.

—Dijiste que me protegerías…— Murmuró el Faraón sintiendo la hora cada vez más cerca. Sintiendo que estaba próximo a despedirse realmente de su vida y con ella, con la de Naruto.

—Lo haré, por siempre. No me iré nunca más, Sasuke.

—Dijiste que ellos nunca me harían nada —Siguió el Faraón incapaz de aceptar aún su destino pese a que antes parecía haberlo hecho.

Naruto sonrió sabiendo de la angustia que acogía a su amante.

—No lo harán 'ttebayo. No si yo puedo evitarlo.

El Faraón que había cerrado los ojos para maldecir por lo bajo buscó la mirada de su amante encontrándose con la espada que tan reluciente parecía ser en medio de la oscuridad frente a él. Naruto le estaba señalando con ella y Sasuke solo pudo abrir aún más sus ojos en sorpresa.

—Es lo mejor —Aseguró Naruto. Serio como nunca lo había visto antes.

Sasuke quiso dar un paso hacia atrás por inercia pero se quedó allí parado, como si su cuerpo esperara alguna acción de Naruto que pensaba aceptar por más descabellada que sea.

— ¿Realmente lo es? —Cuestionó tristemente.

Temió, es verdad. Pero si era Naruto estaba bien, no importaba.

Si era Naruto quien lo asesinaba sería lo más cercano el final feliz que siempre quiso para sí mismo.

Esperó la respuesta de su guerrero que nunca llegó a sus oídos. No fueron palabras lo que le dieron la respuesta sino la expresión en su amante que parecía querer decirle de todo.

Parecieron horas el tiempo en que se observaron el uno al otro, como si quisieran descifrar los misterios más profundos de cada uno sin necesidad de decirse algo.

Y Sasuke entonces lo entendió.

— ¿Nos casaremos? —Preguntó después de unos momentos el Faraón observando a su amante por última vez.

—Por supuesto. Yo nunca me retracto de mis palabras 'ttebayo.

Su amante estiró la mano en donde con dos dedos buscó dos de los suyos los cuales estrechó en una especie de pacto que nadie más conocía aparte de ellos dos.

Lo observó una última vez en una mirada en la que podían desnudar el alma del otro.

Supo entonces hacia donde iría su vida en una pequeña fracción de segundos antes de que cerrara los ojos mientras formaba una sonrisa pequeña.

Ni el dolor punzante del filo de la espada sobre su piel pudo quitarle aquella.

.

.

.

Horas se mantuvo sentado sobre aquella cama. Su espada yacía abandonada en el suelo cubierta de sangre.

Su propio brazo derecho tiritaba por la cortadura que iba del codo hacia la muñeca mientras sangre goteaba de esta manchando aún más el lugar de esa rojiza sustancia cuyo olor comenzaba a sentirse.

Esperó pacientemente lo que tenía que esperar recibiendo con una lúgubre expresión a los aldeanos que a gritos habían entrado a la habitación del Faraón buscándolo para llevarlo hacia su condena. Ah, esos gritos habían sido de euforia por cometer un crimen y ahora sonaban aterrorizados por ver uno no hecho por ellos mismos.

—T-tú —Dijo uno de los viejos del pueblo señalándolo con el dedo antes de ver hacia la cama del faraón qué iluminó con su antorcha observando las manchas de sangre que cubrían las sedas.

Naruto se apretó su propia herida evitando que chorreara más sangre de esta.

— ¡¿Dónde está el Faraón?! —Exigió saber un campesino más no se esperó la respuesta del general del ejército que había vuelto sin que nadie lo notara.

—Muerto.

La muchedumbre exclamó en sorpresa sin creerlo pero la escena era difícil de ignorar. El cuerpo del rubio tenía salpicaduras de sangre por todos lados combinando con el desastre sobre la seda de la cama.

— ¡No juegues con nosotros! —Gritó un anciano encarando al rubio— ¡Tú te acostabas con él!

—Y por eso lo asesiné 'ttebayo.

Naruto que se había levantado para admirar mejor la sangre sobre las sabanas se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

— ¡Porque es mi culpa tuve que hacerme responsable! ¡Solo yo podía matarlo, era mi responsabilidad por incentivar a cometer deshonra! —El general se acercó hacia la gente tomando su espada con la cual señaló a cada uno de los presentes quienes veían horrorizados la sangre gotear del filo de esta— ¡Ustedes nunca tuvieron ningún derecho sobre él! Él que ha de llevar a alguien por el camino del pecado debe ser el que lo saque de este, y es lo que yo he hecho. ¡Sasuke, mi Sasuke no vive ya en mis brazos sino oculto en la tierra de algún lugar de este palacio que ustedes no son dignos de conocer 'ttebayo!

Naruto observó con reproche como los aldeanos se llevaban las manos hacia la boca mientras algunos gemían lastimosamente llorando la muerte del Faraón a quien ellos mismos pensaban aniquilar. Lástima que Naruto haya decidido quitarles la dicha de festejar gracias al sufrimiento de su amado.

—Has hecho bien, guerrero —Fue la escueza respuesta del más viejo de los hombres que se acercó a él casi con orgullo— Tu acto ha de ser digno de mención y aplaudido. Él que es capaz de poner a la sociedad por sobre a los deseos personales merece ser elogiado y no castigado, Naruto Uzumaki.

— ¿He ser yo realmente digno de ser perdonado? —Cuestionó Naruto con gracia— No soy solo más que un traidor quien faltó su palabra a Ra de proteger al Faraón terminando ser el que lo asesinó con sus propias manos ¡El destierro y abandono es lo que he de merecer!

Todos callaron, considerándolo. Naruto pudo apreciar como realmente toda esa gente no tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que exactamente querían. Solo eran un pueblo que actuaba sin fundamento bajo creencias absurdas que ni ellos mismos podían sustentar.

Deberían capturarlo y llevarlo hacia donde pensaban poner a Sasuke momentos antes para sacrificarlo en su lugar por ser uno de los culpables de haber corrompido las leyes divinas pero se le quedaron viendo como idiotas sin saber cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Por qué lloran 'ttebayo? —No pudo evitar preguntar a aquellos que hipócritamente habían comenzado a llorar el nombre de su amante— ¿Acaso ustedes no querían esto? ¡¿Acaso ustedes no pensaban hacer esto con sus propias manos?! ¡El Faraón está muerto! ¡Alégrense dattebayo! —Gritó con fingida euforia con una sonrisa que murió casi al instante mientras endurecía su mirada— Todos ustedes fueron los que en realidad lo asesinaron en vida así que no osen llorar su muerte con fingida tristeza y mucho menos pronunciar su nombre. Odio la gente que se miente a sí misma.

No esperó a que alguien se atreviera a añadir algo más para tomar su espada y dar pasos firmes hacia la muchedumbre haciéndose paso por esta como si no temiera alguna reacción violenta hacia él impidiendo su retirada.

Nadie hizo nada para impedir su salida.

De todas formas, ¿Qué haría un pueblo que se había quitado de encima el peso de una supuesta deshonra? Nada, pues ya habían conseguido lo que querían y Naruto no podía dejar de maldecir esa tierra desconformista en la que su madre siempre quiso vivir.

Caminó a paso fúnebre por la ciudad, arrastrando su espada manchada de sangre mientras recorría el camino por el que conoció a Sasuke aquella vez. Esa vez también estaba lastimado de ese mismo brazo portando una cortadura similar. Sonrió un poco.

Parecía que un nuevo ciclo en su destino acababa de comenzar de nuevo, o recién lo hacía.

Observó el establo vacío de la casa del comerciante que andaba afuera en algún lugar del desierto buscando nuevos esclavos con los cuales enriquecerse para saciar su sed de dinero que nunca se acababa.

El destino siempre era tan increíble e insospechado. Había llegado a esa tierra siendo absolutamente un don nadie que poco valía y ahora la dejaría volviendo a serlo a pesar de haber alcanzado un rango y reconocimiento que jamás creyó llegar a tener algún día. Ah, ¿Cómo es que fue general de su propio ejército y guardaespaldas del Faraón?

¿Importaba ahora? Por supuesto que no. Su Faraón ya no estaba entonces, no necesitaba más al general Naruto.

Montó el camello que Shikamaru le había dejado fuera de la muralla que separaba la ciudad de Egipto de los demás dándole un último vistazo a aquel pueblo que era anhelado por muchos pero habitados por unos pocos desdichados.

Alzó la espada frente a la puerta de la muralla antes de arrojarla al suelo rechazando todo cargo que le había sido otorgado en ese lugar.

Renunciando todo cargo que el Faraón Sasuke le había dado…

— ¿He de esperar perecer desangrado fuera de las puertas de aquel pueblo del que intento huir?, no será un gran cambio del destino que me esperaba allá adentro, Naruto.

…Para aceptar todo lo que el mismísimo Sasuke le diera de ahora en adelante.

— ¡Yo también me desangro, Sasuke bastardo! —Se quejó Naruto volteando hacia su amante viendo la herida en el brazo izquierdo de su amante que montado en su propio camello y cubierto por prendas oscuras se ponía a su lado buscando apurarlo para irse de una vez.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza entregándole un pedazo de seda a Naruto para que se la pusiera sobre esa horrible cortadura que se habían hecho ambos buscando sacarse la sangre necesaria con la cual ensuciar cada rincón de su habitación.

—Asume las consecuencias de tu masoquismo, Uzumaki.

— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó el rubio preocupando acercándosele para inspeccionar a su amante que le soltó un guantazo en el rostro con la mano abierta— ¡Agh! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

— ¡TU SABES PORQUÉ, ESTUPIDO!

Naruto rió haciendo caso omiso del reclamo de Sasuke que presionaba su propia herida para evitar que se abriera aún más.

No podía evitar pensar en el momento que alzó la espada mientras jalaba la mano que sostenía de Sasuke obligando a estirar el brazo y así con el filo de la espada cortar la piel de este causando una herida horrible lo suficientemente profunda como para que la sangre salpicara a montones haciendo lo mismo con su propio brazo mientras entre maldiciones y la frente llena de sudor por el esfuerzo de soportar el dolor sin romper el silencio cómplice entre ambos buscaban ensuciar cada parte cercana con la sangre que parecería a ojos ajenos que les causaría una gangrena que les obligaría a amputarse el brazo como castigo de tal acción estúpida pero no. El destino cruel pareció haber dejado de perseguirlos a ambos para dejarlos hacer lo que sea necesario para escapar.

El rostro de Sasuke contraído por el dolor mientras él le decía entre jadeos por la insoportable sensación de su brazo cosquilleando y tiritando como si temiera perder conexiones nerviosas con las demás partes del cuerpo le aseguraba que todo estaba bien y que debía confiar totalmente en él antes de empujar a Sasuke sin cuidado por la ventana haciendo que el moreno se tambaleara cayendo por esta hasta dar con el techo de paja del jardín trasero en donde dejaban a los animales que cuidaban. Naruto no le quedó más que rogar que Sasuke no terminara muriendo por el impacto de la caída o algo por el estilo, sería demasiado contra prudente, por lo que se permitió respirar (o intentar hacerlo porque sufría de dolor a causa de la cortadura) cuando vio al moreno salir del establo en uno de los camellos cubriéndose con algo que no supo que era en ese momento por lo que solo le quedó esperar a los aldeanos a quienes convencer de la supuesta muerte de Sasuke mientras le remordía la consciencia ser tan estúpido como para llevar un plan tan peligroso sin haberlo planificado y analizado con detenimiento antes.

" _Ra, si existes, por favor, déjame llegar con él… déjame estar con él"_ Había implorado entonces al cielo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Más no esperaba que realmente su suplica fuera escuchada.

Y ahora que se sabía a salvo no podía dejar de pensar en que tanto sufrimiento había valido totalmente la pena después de todo. Las heridas cerrarían y le dejarían quizás una marca para nada agradable a cada uno pero, estarían vivos. Vivos y libres de vivir sus vidas como se les antojasen.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta junto a su camello para ya echarse andar fuera de ese lugar siendo seguido por Naruto que sonriente intentaba alcanzar el paso del animal con el suyo deteniéndose delante de él para robarle un beso que le sacó un gruñido incomodo al moreno por lo sorpresivo que fue.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —Preguntó Sasuke curioso dándole un empujón al rubio buscando que se cayera del animal sin conseguirlo. No podía dejar de pensar en vengarse por la forma tan desconsiderada en la que el rubio lo empujó por la ventana y por sobre todo por su desconsideración al dar por hecho que le entendería sin necesidad que le dijese su plan.

Naruto realmente debía haber confiado en el lazo que tenian ambos para dejar a su suerte el destino de ambos. Estaba seguro que si su lazo con su amante no fuera tan fuerte, Sasuke hubiese creído que realmente este iba a asesinarlo y no habrían actuado a tiempo antes de que los aldeanos vinieran por él.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente haciéndole estremecer por dentro.

— Tengo una casa pequeña en la aldea que me espera en fiesta 'ttebayo.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja sin entender haciendo que la sonrisa de Naruto se agrandara aún más.

— ¿Qué?

Naruto le ignoró silbando despreocupado haciendo que Sasuke comenzara a gritonearle buscando una explicación que no llegó. Porque ya no podía darle ordenes al rubio aunque Naruto nunca cumplió ninguna de ellas.

Se dejaron perder en las arenas del desierto confiando plenamente en la resistencias de sus camellos mientras evitaban voltear hacia atrás.

Evitando volver a sus antiguas vidas para así construir una nueva juntos de ahora en adelante por más difícil que esto podría resultar para ambos.

No importaban los días que les llevara llegar por fin a su destino, pues luego de las penurias terminarían encontrando la tierra prometida después de atravesar el desierto.

— ¿Realmente he de ser aceptado en tu aldea? ¿No será vista con malos ojos nuestra relación? —Preguntó el Faraón en medio de la noche montado en el camello de Naruto junto a este que le abrazaba desde atrás justo como lo hacían cuando salían a dar vueltas por la ciudad de Egipto en sus salidas a escondidas. Vio por sobre el hombro a su propio camello que caminaba demasiado cerca al de Naruto como si esos dos animales hubiesen desarrollado una extraña atracción en esas semanas que llevaban viajando hacia el tal pueblo de Naruto.

—La verdad, si sigues hablando así de formal la gente podría verte mal a ti pero no a nuestra relación 'ttebayo —Se burló el rubio buscando molestar al moreno que le jaló de un mechón de cabello— ¡Auch!

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de algo que desconoces?

—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos 'ttebayo. Lo prometo, ¿Cuándo te he mentido yo?

Quiso alegar en contra de eso pero no pudo pues las luces de las antorchas a lo lejos llamaron su atención mostrando un pequeño pueblo iluminado en donde se escuchaban gritos de júbilo que iban aumentando a medida que se acercaban. Se volteó hacia Naruto para preguntar pero la sonrisa de este le hizo volverse nuevamente a observar el pueblo que se ofrecía frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Hey! —Gritó Naruto a los aldeanos que parecían haberlo estado esperando desde hace tiempo.

Una pequeña muchedumbre acercándose a ellos le puso los pelos de punta haciendo que instintivamente quisiera retroceder para alejarse pero Naruto le sostuvo la mano sorpresivamente haciéndole abrir los ojos aterrado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

— ¡Miren que traje conmigo, 'ttebayo! —Anunció el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras alzaba la mano que había cogido de Sasuke con la suya— A que mi novio es una belleza, ne.

Sasuke se volteó hacia Naruto con expresión de pánico pero ni tiempo tuvo de decir algo ya que todas las personas que habían salido a recibirlos se acercaron con admiración alagando su belleza exótica en medio de palabras amables a las que no estaba acostumbrado. Su corazón bombeaba al saberse nuevamente en una aldea, pero ahora no lo hacía por los nervios infundidos por un temor paranoico sino por la calidez de unas personas sencillas que miraban a Naruto con orgullo deseándoles buenos deseos.

Entonces lo supo en el momento en que piso aquella tierra luego de semanas perdidos en el desierto, siendo recibidos por su antiguo ejército que se había mudado apenas Naruto partió en su búsqueda, que había vuelto a renacer como lo había pedido. Había dejado de ser el Faraón quien se priva de su felicidad por miedo a las consecuencias de incumplir las leyes de su estatus para pasar a ser un simple don nadie que no pesa en la sociedad.

Y que esa fiesta que lo esperaba luego de atravesar las penurias hasta llegar a la tierra prometida, sería el ritual que le daría la bienvenida a la vida que tanto exigió a los Dioses permitirle vivir por fin.

Porque en las leyes divinas siempre está escrito que luego del sufrimiento infinito, viene la dicha eterna.

— ¡QUE VIVAN LOS AMANTES DE EGIPTO!

 _ **Fin.**_

.

.

.

 _ **Así es, este es el fin, no quise avisar que sería el capítulo final porque las sorpresas son mejores (?)**_

 _ **Ahora sí, quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que le han dado a este fic a lo largo de la historia, es importante destacar y señalar lo que dije en el comienzo de este fanfic sobre que sería (dado a la temática escogida) desarrollado como los relatos antiguos (ya saben, Roma, Grecia, Egipto, babilonia, etc) por lo que es probable que la gente que esté un poco familiarizada con estos relatos haya notado esta estructura en particular.**_

 _ **Debo decir que este es el fanfic cuya trama fue la más productiva que se me pudo ocurrir en un viaje en tren y la más agradable de escribir desde mi celular (ustedes no escriban desde su celular, es un asco)**_

 _ **Prometo volver con algún fanfic, no sé si pronto.**_

 _ **Me gustaría saber qué les pareció la idea de tomar un contexto histórico y desarrollar una trama en base a esto, o si tienen una trama que es como su sueño loco de que alguna escritora la tome y crees que yo pueda hacerlo bien no dudes en decirme (siempre pido ideas en realidad jafhlsak)**_

 _ **NUEVAMENTE AGRADESCO A TOD S POR SU APOYO Y POR LOS MUCHOS VOTOS Y COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJARON! ESPERO QUE TENGAN UNAS BUENAS SEMANAS! HASTA LA PROXIMA!**_


End file.
